TF: Prime Age of Extinction
by TheDeathly-Z
Summary: Prime/Age of Extinction, The Autobots are separated, scattered across the globe, Optimus Prime is missing and the Decepticons have taken over can the Autobots along with a new bunch of humans band together to defeat the greatest threat in history, or face Extinction
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Prime:**

**Age of Extinction**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**[Bumblebee talking/Radio Talking]**

**Megatron:** "Human kind has no idea what is in store for them"

**Starscream:** "The reign of Megatron!"

**Cade:** "Bring it up!"

[Tow truck hauls an old truck]

"All the way!"

[Truck stops]

**Cade:** "You have never seen a truck like this before"

**Tessa:** "Dad we can't keep wasting money on crap"

**Cade:** "This isn't a truck at all, it's something much more"

[Screen change to Eradicons landing at the farm]

**Tessa:** "Dad!"

[Eradicons bring out their weapons]

**Eradicon:** "Im only gonna say this once, Where is _Optimus-Prime_?!"

[Screen changes to Optimus charging out the barn and shooting at the Eradicons]

[Optimus is driving down the desert road]

**Optimus:** "After all we have been through, have the Decepticons truly won?"

[A ship descends to the highway]

**Optimus:** "We are all targets now…"

[A Transformer with one red eye exits the ship]

**CYLAS:** "_Lord Megatron_, who is that?"

**Megatron:** "That… is _Shockwave_"

[Optimus' mask activates]

**Optimus:** "You're supposed to be dead"

**Shockwave:** "I find you're answer to be illogical"

[Shockwaves face shifts into a very long gun, and fires at Optimus]

**Tessa:** "HELP!"

**Cade:** "TESSA!"

**Jack:** "RUN!"

**Miko:** "HURRY!"

_**Produced by**_

_**TheDeathly-Z**_

[The Space-Bridge powers up]

[Hordes of ships exit the vortex]

**Optimus:** "This is no longer war…"

[Ships invade New York, Moscow, Tokyo]

**Ultra-Magnus:** "It's Human Extinction"

[The Nemesis blows apart Jasper, Civilians running away]

[Bulkhead and Hound glare at each other]

**Raf:** "Bumblebee!"

**Bumblebee:** [**I'm coming Raf!**]

[Shockwave jumps off the Nemesis and lands in time square]

**Optimus:** "How much longer must this war wage on?"

**Cade:** "Have faith Prime, maybe not in who we are…"

[Jack shoots at the Decepticons with an alien pistol]

[Bumblebee races through the city]

**Cade:** "But in who we can be"

[Optimus pummels Starscream]

[CYLAS gets torn apart by Galvatron]

**Miko:** "We can't just leave them!"

**Drift**: "Don't argue grasshopper… now go!"

[Hound threw a grenade]

[Optimus pins Arcee against the wall locking lips]

[Cross-hairs shoots down Decepticon gunships]

[Bumblebee gets hurled into the air]

**Optimus:** One shall stand…

[A robot T-Rex roars while breathing fire]

[T-Rex robot stomps through Tokyo, with Optimus and Arcee riding on top of him]

**Megatron: **One shall fall…

[3 massive robots combine themselves onto 1 bot]

?: "Dinobots… Transform!

**Transformers Prime: Age of Extinction**

**Coming soon on Fan-fiction  
**


	2. 1 On the Run

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers, story and OCs however i do

"Speech"

**'Narration'**

[**Bumblebee/Radio Talk**]

_Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro OCs are mine _

_Chapter 1: On the Run _

**'We were once a peaceful race of sentient mechanical beings from the planet known as Cybertron, it was a powerful empire, but then came the war….'**

_**BOOM!**_

**'Between the Autobots who fought for freedom and peace'**

"Charge! We can't fail now!"

**'And the Decepticons who dream of Tyranny and Destruction'**

The air soon became filled with the sound of gunfire and explosions, gunships and tanks were being taken down from both sides, Bots and 'Cons' charged at their enemies, only to be slaughtered by the oncoming fire.

**'Over matched and outnumbered our defeat was all but inevitable'**

"Fall back! Fall Back!"

**'In a desperate attempt, we had no choice but to evacuate our dying planet'**

* * *

**CYBERTRONS ORBIT**

* * *

A large Autobot vessel was launched from Autobot central Iacon, the ships name was the **Ark** the largest vessel made from Cybertronian servos, the plan was to launch from Cybertron and find a new home for their dying species.

Little did they know another vessel was trailing behind them with the same idea, the ship was pure jet black with purple Cybertronian highlights, the front had to large dagger like spikes at the front of the ship while there were 6 large thrusters at the back. This ship was the **'Nemesis'** forged from Decepticon claws to take on the Autobots.

Watching their enemies from the brig was the Decepticon warmonger Megatron, he had to large spikey shoulders and legs with a large fusion cannon attached to his right arm, his primary color was silver, on his right was a Seeker femme named Starscream **(AN: Yes he is a femme in this story)** her features were exactly like a femmes frame would be, she had heel like feet and 2 long missiles on her forearms.

Megatron scoffs at what he sees "Pathetic, **THIS** is the so called Ark?"

"The Autobots have seriously placed their hopes on this scrapheap?" Starscream added.

"Scrapheap" Sound-Wave repeated.

Sound-Wave is Megatrons TIC, the thing that is unique about him is he has no face, or voice, just a visor. His frame was slender with long talon like fingers, on his chest was a bird like figure named Lazerbeak his personal drone.

"Agreed Sound-Wave, Starscream have the tow-cables ready for launch, Sound-Wave ready the troops" Megatron ordered.

Sound-Wave simply nodded and deployed his drone Lazerbeak, Starscream quickly whispered something into Megatrons audio which caused him to smirk like a madman.

"I will take you on that offer after Starscream" Megatron soon cackled like a maniac.

**'Even in the planets very orbit our battles waged on, tearing each other apart piece by piece'**

Several Autobots and Decepticons began to open fire at each other, sending bullets and energy blasts their way, meanwhile **Optimus Prime** the leader of the brave Autobots and Megatron were clashing swords.

"WHY WON"T YOU DIE!" Roared Megatron.

With one swipe he knocked Optimus on his knees.

He then spots a large cannon next to him and yanks it off.

"This will do the trick"

"Even if you destroy me, others will rise up to face your tyranny"

"THEN I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

**BOOM!**

Optimus flinched, waiting for the blast to engulf him, but It never came, he onlined his optics to see his scout whom he considered a son Bumblebee, standing in front of him.

"Bumblebee NO!"

Bumblebee began to hack up Energon "I'm sorry Optimus" he then collapsed, Optimus caught him and gently laid him down to inspect the damage, the blast hit him right the chest plates and the throat cables, but somehow he still lives.

"AGH! What a waste of Energon" Megatron scoffed, he soon tossed the cannon away and deployed his blade.

He was about to strike the 'Last of the Primes' when both ships shook violently knocking Megatron on his aft, both Optimus and Megatron looked up to see an unstable portal sucking them in like it was about to eat them.

"The portal!" Megatron gasped

"The vortex is tearing both ships apart!"

Optimus immediately transformed and drove in the opposite direction, but not if Megatron had anything to say, he aimed and fired his cannon at Optimus' wheels which made him revert back.

"NO YOU DON'T! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Roared the warmonger.

**'Our desperate mission, our final hope, our survival torn away in a matter of seconds'**

Both the Ark and the Nemesis were dragged into the portal with bits and pieces flying everywhere, when both vessels were fully in the vortex it closed, as if nothing was there to begin with.

**'But this was not the end'**

* * *

**Transformers Prime:**

**Age of Extinction**

**...**

**EARTH, PRESENT DAY, SMOKING RUINS**

Autobot Outpost Omega-1, base of the Autobots was in a smoldering ruin, Decepticon troopers were scavenging the wreckage for signs of the Autobots remains, on the top of the wreckage was the warmonger Megatron in all his glory, but was missing one of his arms.

He turns to his troops "Leave no stone unturned!"

"Lord Megatron!" a voice called out

He focused his attention to the voice who called him out, it was **CYLAS**, he was originally a human in charge of a terrorist cyber group called MECH until he suffered external and internal injuries, that is until his team integrated him into the body of the Decepticon Breakdown, his new body is large and buff, his main color scheme is blue with dark blue highlights, his optics burned a bright yellow.

"What is it CYLAS?"

"Look who we found, pulled from his mangled ship"

Two **Eradicons** dragged the body of an Autobot, it was wrecker **Wheeljack**, his body was the average mechs build, he had to spikes coming out of his back like sword sheaths, his color scheme is white with green and red patched, he has sustained several injuries.

"Ah Wheeljack ever the survivor… Take him to Darkmount"

CYLAS simply nodded and ordered the Eradicons to follow him.

Elsewhere in the ruins of the former base, a hand was sticking out from the rubble, soon rock and steel went flying as a bot emerged, this bot was 40ft tall with broad shoulders and a lean waist, his paint is damaged greatly but you can make out a red torso and blue legs, he groaned as he felt pain course through his chassis.

"Ugh… must get… out of here" He began limping through the remaining wreckage until he found himself in front of a Vehicon trooper, and he was surprised.

"AUTOBOT!" He deployed his arm cannon and began shooting at Optimus, he dispatched the drone but saw several more drones shooting at him, and Megatron was smirking at his enemy.

Optimus ran as fast as he could with the injuries his chassis had and transformed into his Semi-Truck form and drove as fast as he could.

"Don't just stand there AFTER HIM!" Ordered Starscream.

"No need Starscream, with the destruction of his base and his team scattered we are in control, he will never again hide"

Starscream didn't think of that at first but quickly smirked "Well then, this is now the dawn of a new age, the reign of Megatron!"

"You always can say the right things Star"

The two transformed and flew towards their warship the Nemesis so they can rest and recharge.

Meanwhile Optimus drove until he reached an old abandoned garage, the perfect place to recharge, he also change his form into an older truck form to avoid detection. He prays his team is okay.

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER **

An emergency vehicle was parked in between some shipping containers away from prying eyes, you could hear a light snoring sound emanating from the vehicle itself.

That snoring sound was interrupted by the sounds of jets overhead, each jet looked identical to an F-18 hornet with silver black highlights with the leader jet an F-22 which was silver with Cybertronian glyphs all over it.

The Ambulance vehicle shifted and broke apart and changed into a bipedal robot, he was 30ft tall and had a wide shoulders and arms, he is Ratchet, he uttered only one word "Scrap!"

The Jets began opening fire on the CMO who quickly transformed and drove off dodging the blaster fire, the jets eventually broke formation and transformed into the Eradicons, the F-22 transformed into Starscream. "Find him!"

They deployed their weapons and began to spread out searching for the Autobot, then suddenly they hear a gunshot and also what sounded like…bits of metal?

**Ratchets POV**

Pain. That was the only thing that registered in my mind, at first I thought I could rest in peace but then out of nowhere I get shot down by something.

Or Someone.

Footsteps broke Ratchet from his thoughts, but he wished they hadn't for he is staring at the one bot he thought was long offline, someone he never wanted to see ever again.

"No… not you… anyone but you" Ratchet moaned weakly.

"I find your answer illogical"** (AN: 3 guesses who this is)**

"You were shot down"

"Never mind that now… you are coming with me Autobot"

"I don't know where the others are I swear…"

"Oh, it's not about your team"

Ratchets optics widened as he felt an electric pulse through his processor, he screamed in pain but eventually passed out, but before he did the last thing he saw.

Was Starscream and Shockwave approaching him.

"Why are we wasting time on him, lets just offline him!" Eradicon Beta 2-66 barked

"Now where is the fun in that? no i have great plans for him" Shockwave calmly said

'What?' Thought Ratchet

"Activate Project: Galvatron"

* * *

**Poor Ratchet**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring but I had to start the story on Cybertron of course, and also Smokescreen isn't in this story sorry Smokey fans.**

**Next chapter.**

"**A truck?! dad please tell me you didn't use our money on this" A beautiful 17 year old girl screamed**

"**Nope, i found at Jamie's old garage out of town, just sitting there so i took it home with me" Answered Cade  
**

**[Eradicons pin Cade and Tessa to the ground/wall]**

**"Where is Optimus-Prime?!**

**Only on Fanfiction **


	3. 2 Discovery

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

**MEGATRON:** "Leave no stone unturned!"

[Eradicons shoot at Optimus]

**OPTIMUS:** "Must… get…out of…here"

**STARSCREAM:** "After him!"

[Seekers attack Ratchet]

[Ratchet gets shot]

**RATCHET:** "You were shot down…"

**SHOCKWAVE:** "Activate Project: Galvatron"

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Discovery**_

**TEXAS, USA**

A pickup truck was drifting through the town, it's driver is Cade Yaegar a former Marine turned inventor who has been trying to find a way to earn him and his family some money, Cade's daughter Tessa is graduated her high school from Jasper Nevada and is planning on entering college soon.

In the passenger seat of the pickup is Cade's best mate Lucas he is Cade's 'go to when I need something guy' he has bought Cade parts for his inventions or for any personal deals.

Lucas sighs and rubs a hand through his hair "Cade, do you really need to do this, I mean you have enough crap as it is-

"Don't say that word about my inventions they are works of art" Cade interrupted.

"WHATEVER! How do you even know there will be something at Jamie's?"

Rumors have been spreading all over the town of strange noises emanating from 'Jamie's Mechanics' outside the town, most people first though 'Ghosts' others thought it was hooey, but Cade thinks it could be something worthwhile.

The rest of the drive was quiet, maybe too quiet, the two exited the truck and stood in front of an old building, the paint was peeling and the sign was missing some letters, you could faintly recognize the sign saying 'Jamie's Automotive Mechanics'.

Cade grabbed some bolt cutters from the back of truck and broke the chain locking the door in half, he clicked the button on his flash light and roamed the deserted garage, as he got deeper inside he heard a sound, it sounded like a pulsing hum getting higher then lower almost like a heartbeat. He soon found the source of the sound, it was a faded red and blue motor-home, the paint was almost gone while it was missing the driver side door, the upholstery was torn up and the radio was smashed.

"Holy crap…" Cade Muttered.

He approached the side door and opened it.

**CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!**

He looked underneath him to find-

"Are those mortar shells? The hell happened to you?"

He picked one up and held it up to the light, it had a strange symbol on the side of the shell, it looked like an evil looking purple knight with triangular eyes and pointy edges.

"I've been in the marines long enough to know this isn't common mortar symbols" Cade muttered.

"CADE OVER HERE!"Lucas shouted

Cade turned and ran towards Lucas, he was surprised by what he was seeing, it was a blue crystal pulsing and humming just like the RV, it was deep sea blue and next to it was a cube of the same color and it too was pulsing.

"What the hell are these things?" Lucas asked. Cade didn't reply he just stared at the things in amazement.

"Uh... Cade your freaking me out... Cade?"

"Looks like we're bringing more than that RV home with us…"

"RV? What RV?"

**YAEGAR RESIDENTS**

A Dune Buggy was driving along the road of the grassy meadow, it's passengers were a group of teenage girls who had just spent the day at the mall **(AN: No surprise there) **among them was Cade Yaegars daughter Tessa who definitely had what people call natural beauty, her blond hair was flowing in waves in the wind, her skin was not tanned but not pale either and her lips were glossy despite not having anything on.

The buggy pulled up to the path leading to Tessa's house "Thanks girls, soon we'll be out of school and be able to get wasted all night long WHOO!" Tessa exclaimed

The other laughed and cheered along with Tessa as the buggy drove off until it was in the distance, Tessa sighed as she opened her mail box, not surprised there were a lot of bills inside.

After collecting her junk and mail she hauled the wagon up the path until she reached her house.

'Dads not home yet, good I'll check if he's popped up yet…' Tessa thought.

Tessa ran upstairs and into her room, it was a typical room any girl would have, pink walls, anime posters and music like Justin Bieber **(AN: Ew)** she grabbed her laptop and logged on to her private web cam chat, she sighed in disappointment however when the person she wanted to see wasn't on.

"Oh Jack… where are you" Tessa sighed sadly **(AN: See what I did there)**

Her train of thoughts were broken as she heard a truck engine pulling up, curious she looked out her window to see what is making that noise, she immediately saw red as she saw her dad directing a tow truck, dragging another Truck?!

"You have got to be shitting me!"

"Bring it up! All the way!" Cade directed

The tow truck followed Cade's directions and soon killed the engine and lowered the RV on the lawn, Lucas just sighed as he saw Tessa in all her angry glory, stomp towards her father.

"A Truck?! Dad! Please tell me you didn't spend our money on this!" Tessa growled

"Actually it's an RV and no I didn't, I found it at Jamie's and I decided to bring it back with me"

"We already have enough crap as it is but now an RV?!"

"Relax I'll break it down and strip it down for parts, I'm sure we can make some cash from it.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

With a groan escaping his lip plates Ratchet awoke to find himself in a dark room while pinned down to a berth, he struggled a little but winced in pain as he quickly remembers past events, Rusting in peace as he called it, that blasted femme Starscream attacking him and-

Ratchets optics widened as he remembered, Shockwave, the Decepticon mad scientist who was called the 'Spawn of Unicron' for all the horrific things he had done, things like bio-warfare or genetic experimentation but the worst of all was experimenting on his own kind to create all kinds of monstrosity's.

The door suddenly flings open with a hissing sound and Ratchet met the gaze of the spawn himself.

"Shockwave..." Ratchets voice dripping with venom.

"Doctor"

"How is this possible... you were shot and torn apart by Grimlock how are you alive?"

Shockwave didn't reply, he just went to the computer terminal and played a video recording.

It showed a slender looking Shockwave being beaten by what looked like a Cybertronian T-Rex, said T-Rex bit and tore his arm off and then kicked him off the ledge, then static.

"It will take more than that obsolete hulk to offline me"

"Then how did you survive?!"

"Ha easy"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Lord Megatron, the space bridge of operation and set to the target world" Past Shockwave announced_

"_Excellent Shockwave, I leave Cybertron in your care until my return" Past Megatron ordered._

"_Yes my liege"_

_Shockwave cut the communication and began typing commands into the bridge, a large blue beam shot from the tower and opened up a portal into orbit._

_Suddenly he hears cracking and turns to face a very angry looking Grimlock._

"_No one. Controls. GRIMLOCK!" Grimlock roared and transformed into a T-Rex._

_He latched his jaws into Shockwaves left arm and tore it off, Shockwave screamed in pain as Energon leaked from his wound._

_Grimlock swung his tail and smashed into Shockwave sending him and his computer flying._

_**THUD!**_

_Shockwave conveniently landed into one of his emergency labs, he approached a capsule with contained a body and typed a few commands, the Capsule opened and Shockwave began to work._

**'_In case I sustained severe injuries I prepared a second body for me to be integrated into'_**

**'_That's sick!'_**

**'_No its science'_**

**End Flashback**

"Well if you can create new bodies for yourself why take me?!"

Again Shockwave didn't reply, he pressed a key and displayed blueprints for an experiment, it showed schematics for a Cybertronian body but it had some kind of hole which glowed blood red like some kind of reactor, it's head looked like a mix between Megatron and Optimus and its shoulders were a lot spikier and sharper than Megatrons, but it's body looks similar to Ratchets

"This is **Project: Galvatron**, I originally was planning on boosting Megatrons strength speed and agility as well as a brand new body, but I realized with him already ruling this whole planet it would be pointless"

Ratchet didn't like where this was going.

"Then what are you going to do?" Ratchet asked, fearing the worst.

Shockwave gazed at him, Ratchet couldn't tell but he was smirking.

"I need a fresh specimen to do this little project, and who better than an Autobot close to Optimus-Prime"

Ratchets fears were a reality, Shockwave was gonna butcher him and turn him into a freak of nature.

"You can't!"

"On the contrary, I can" Shockwave pressed a key and Ratchet screamed in pain as several hundred volts went through him until he passed out… again.

"Let us begin" Shockwave announced to no one, as he brought out his tools.

* * *

**Wow Shockwaves sick... i like him**

**sorry for those who didn't see any action in this but i promise you next chapter there will be some fighting.**

**Next Chapter:**

**CADE: "This isn't a Truck at all... it's something much more"**

**[Eradicons Pin Cade to the ground and Tessa to the wall]**

**ERADICON: "Where is _Optimus-Prime_" **

**[Optimus rams into and pounds the Eradicon to scrap]**

**OPTIMUS: "Get In!"**

**[A ship descends an brings Optimus in]**

Coming soon


	4. 3 Optimus Revealed

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

**TESSA:** "A Truck?! Dad! Please tell me you didn't spend our money on this"

**CADE:** "Actually it's an RV"

**RATCHET:** " If you can make your own Bodies why do you need me?!"

**SHOCKWAVE:** "I need a fresh specimen and who better than the one closer to Optimus-Prime"

_**Chapter 3: Optimus Revealed**_

The air was filled with the pained screams of the Autobot CMO as he felt his very body course with the most unimaginable pain ever, it felt like his limbs were being sliced off with a rusty blade and then being welded back on, only to be torn apart again.

The responsible was the 'Spawn of Unicron' Shockwave, he was currently on monitor duty while his 'assistant' Scalpel was tearing the old stuff off and replacing it with the new.

Ratchet barely mustered up the strength to gaze at Shockwave "Why… are…. You… doing this?" He muttered weakly

Shockwave returned the gaze "I amazed by the fact you can still talk, normally my subjects can hardly say a thing, at least your better than my last subject"

"What…?"

"Poor soul, he truly believed he couldn't take it but he couldn't, I believe his designation was** Smokescreen**"

Ratchets optics widen "What?! What did you do to him?!

"The same thing I'm doing to you"

_Several miles outside of Hong Kong a super sleek sports car with double 38s on the door was hiding in some bushes from prying eyes, like Ratchet you could hear a slight snoring sound emanating from the car._

_Suddenly gunshot filled the air and struck the back of the car, this causes the car to break apart and shift until stands a bipedal robot, he is average build with headlights on the sides of his chest with faded 38s, the doors are attached to his back like wings which also have 38s on it._

"_HEY! Who woke me up?!" The bot shouted._

"_That will be the least of your problems"_

_The bot whirled around but then felt a fist connect to his face plate, he fell on his aft and looked up to see who punched him, it was a large bulky bot with light and dark blue paint job._

"_CYLAS?!"_

"_You're coming with me Auto trash"_

"_I don't think so!" He transformed and sped off hoping to get away from CYLAS, but as he got further away he suddenly felt something grab him, he was soon hurled into the air and smash onto the ground transforming again._

_He gazed up at his thrower and gazed upon Shockwave._

"He wasn't much of a challenge" Shockwave mumbled

"What did you do to him?! WHERE IS HE?!" Ratchet demanded.

Shockwave looked at him with a glare, soon the air was filled the cackles of an evil mad scientist "You won't like it"

He approached a computer terminal and displayed a video recording from several days ago, Smokescreen was strapped to a table, Scalpel and Shockwave were tearing him apart until only his head remained, soon Shockwave opened a capsule and reveal a body, it was blood red with a jagged surface from the chest to the legs, his left arm was slim but his right arm was replaced with a fusion cannon with a bayonet like blade attached.

Ratchet was disgusted at what he saw, his fellow companion was butchered and was 'upgraded'

"You sick psychotic fragger!" Ratchet howled.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it"

"That's what you're gonna do to me?!"

Shockwave didn't reply, he motioned his hand to Scalpel that clearly stated 'Not me, Him', he pressed a button and shocked Ratchet until he was in stasis.

"Sleep now my child, for you will be reborn"

* * *

**YAEGAR RESIDENTS**

Cade had spent all night trying to fix up that old rust bucket of an RV he had salvaged at Jamie's, all he found was more confusion, he found what looked like larger versions or bullets imbedded into the upholstery.

When checking the engine he saw the radiator had a large gaping hole in it, the rest of the engine seemed intact though, what confused him even more is that he found a strange symbol on the hood, it looked like a face but it looked slightly robotic.

"Okay this is getting weirder by the second" Cade muttered

"What's getting weirder?"

Cade yelped as he turned, he sighed in relief when he saw Tessa.

"Don't scare me like that"

"You missed dinner again dad"

Cade sighed "Sorry, it's just that this RV is really strange, I mean first those mortar shells and now those bullets"

"Well, anyway I've finished my homework and im gonna head out with some friends, and no boys ok?" She concluded after seeing the glare from her father.

"Just be back soon ok? I love you"

"Love you too daddy" Tessa gave a quick peck on Cade's cheek and left the barn.

Cade sighed as he ran a hand through his hair he only wished his wife Emily was still here to see his baby girl grow up.

Suddenly sparks erupt from the engine which slightly hit Cade in the ass **(AN: HA!) **turned and saw the RV shake slightly as the engine roared to life, he then heard static coming from the inside and realized that was the radio, but how it was damaged… was it?

"Ca… Bot… Auto…"

The RV soon died shortly after, Cade looked dumbstruck at the wreck, if he didn't mistake it he just heard a voice from the radio, but that can't be right vehicles can't talk.

Cade slowly approached the RV and inspected it once more, there was nothing strange about besides the symbol.

Wait the symbol! Cade quickly grabbed his laptop and accessed the military database luckily he still had access, he typed up the symbols in the database and a result showed up, it was labeled under 'Autobots and Decepticons'.

It was a file written by Agent William Fowler an old friend of Cade's brother Lennox.

**_These symbols represent the factions of war, between sentient machines known as the Autobots and the Decepticons, not much is known about these two sides only that they hail from the planet called Cybertron, these machines could think and feel just like humans they could even get sick like us, but just because they are machines doesn't mean they are invincible, once they go offline they stay offline no matter what, the Autobots fight the freedom of every sentient life form, while the Decepticons who want only to destroy._**

"Holy crap…" Muttered Cade

He didn't expect this, machines that were alive?! He gazed at the RV again not believing what he has just read, he just couldn't believe that this motor home was an alien from a robotic planet, he grabbed his tools and began work.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

"DAD! YOU IN THERE!" Tessa shouted

"JUST A SECOND!" Cade replied.

"You better not be working with that dog bot, if you are I'm not coming in"

Cade flung the door open "You guys have never seen an RV like this before get in, lock that door"

"It doesn't have a lock" Lucas pointed out.

Cade dragged the two to where the RV was stationed, he had the radiator took out and several other pieces that are needed to run an engine.

"Look, look at the hole in the radiator look at the size of it! Something blew right through it!" Cade exclaimed

"Yeah so?" Lucas asked

"It's not normal steel, the shrapnel in the engine tore everything apart but watch this, this took some tinkering you'll love this!"

Cade leapt over the rails and lifted a car battery onto the table, he pulled some cables from his tool case and readied them.

"When I hook this thing up to a working battery" Cade placed both cables to the positive and negative outlets, they sparked and the RV roared into life, it shook side to side as the engine somehow turned on.

"Calling all... calling all Autobots!" A voice emanated from the RV.

Tessa and Lucas's eyes widened as they both thought the same thing 'Did that just talk?!', the two diverted their gaze to Cade as they saw him grinning like the cherish cat.

"Oh yeah, I don't think this is a truck at all, I think it's something much more"

"It… talked?! How did it talk?!" Tessa practically screamed.

"That im not sure, but this isn't an RV that's for sure"

**SOUNDWAVES POV**

Ever since the destruction of the Autobot base Soundwave has been monitoring all earth based communications in order to find the Autobots.

He was about to give up after so many failed attempts until-

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Soundwave looked up at the monitor to find an encrypted message, he deployed his tentacle appendages and began to decrypt this unknown message, which wasn't hard for him.

"Calling all… Calling all Autobots"

Despite not having a face Soundwaves optics would have widen, he activated the alarm.

Soon Megatron and several other troopers arrived at the brig.

"What is it" Megatron demanded, he obviously didn't like being disturbed.

Soundwaves visor lit up and replayed the message.

"Calling all… Calling all Autobots" Soundwave replayed the message, but it had a slight metallic undertone.

Megatrons, Starscreams and the rest of the troops optics widened as they heard the message, soon Megatron smirked at started to cackle like Frankenstein's creator.

"At long last... he has been found... AFTER HIM!" Megatron ordered.

The troops didn't need to be told twice, they all transformed and drove/flew to the location of the messages origin.

**TESSA POV**

Tessa was swinging on her porch reading the Twilight series **(AN: *GAG*) **when she heard a rumble in the distance, she looked up and saw several purple jets in a v formation, below the jets were 4 purple muscle cars, they all looked terrifying.

"DAD!" Tessa shouted.

Cade and Lucas exited the barn to see what Tessa wanted, however when they saw the jets and cars they froze on the spot, the cars began circling Cade and Lucas and the Jets… transformed into identical bipedal robots, same with the cars.

A Vehicon roamed his optics around the property "Got to say, this place is quiet beautiful… for a human home to say the least"

"What the hell are you?" Cade asked

"Human we have been searching for a long time for a truck an RV to be specific, we narrowed its location to this farm" Eradicon Beta 2-66 looked at his companions "Search the property!"

"What?! You can't do that!" Cade blurted

"Oh I can"

The Decepticons began to roam around the farm for any sign of the 'RV' like tire tracks strange noises etc. Suddenly the air was filled with beeping sound from Beta 2-66s scanner.

"Sir! We found Energon!"

"Energon… is that what it was called?" Lucas asked Cade

"Okay! Okay! Yes I found an RV it was on the outskirts of the town who left it there when and why I don't know that's all I know about him!"

...

"Him?! Beta 2-66, he just said him-

...

_[He knows where the fragger is!] Starscream well screamed_

Beta 2-66 approached Cade "Human"

"What?"

"You just said him didn't you?"

Cade glanced at Lucas then Tessa with fear in his eyes

Suddenly Cade was grabbed by Beta 2-66 and pushed against the house wall, Tessa was pinned on the ground and Lucas was held in a Vehicons servo.

"Where is he!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Beta 2-66 pushed Cade harder against the wall causing him to cry out in pain, he felt as if his bones were being crushed, his eyes widened in fear as he saw 2-66s hand turn into a large triangular cannon and aimed it at him.

"I'll say again… Where is Optimus-Prime?!"

**BOOM!**

Everyone, Vehicon Eradicon and Human looked to see a large robot burst out of the barn, he drew a large orange blade from his wrist and began to slash at the 'Cons' who soon opened fire, the robot brought out cannons of his own and began to dispatch the Decepticons.

As soon as they were dispatched he heard more rumbles and turned to see another formation of Eradicons coming, he approached Cade and Tessa [Who backed up out of fear] and transformed into his RV form.

"Get in!" Optimus ordered.

No sooner said than done Cade and Tessa entered Optimus alt-form, Lucas however ran for his car and tried to get away but to no avail, the Eradicons blasted his car along with him to ash, Cade and Tessa screamed out as they saw their best friend die.

"HANG ON!"

Optimus engaged his 'Maximum Overdrive' and drove away from the Yaegar residents, several Vehicons followed suit trying to blast him off the road/field, suddenly they get blasted off by rockets?

Cade and Tessa look up to see a large blue and white ship approach them, it descends enough to lower a ramp in front of them, Optimus wasted no time driving up.

As the ramp closed Cade and Tessa exited Optimus as he transformed, but then he fell into stasis, before he did however he saw 4 bots approach him and the humans.

* * *

**Now that's more like it, good action-y scenes.**

**Surprised about Smokescreen, I originally never wanted him in this but then I remembered Stinger from AOE and I couldn't resist.**

**Next Chapter:  
**

**BULKHEAD: "OPTIMUS IS HERE!" while shooting in the air**

**HOUND: "We got the gang back together"**

**OPTIMUS: "What about Ratchet and Smokescreen"**

**ARCEE: "We don't know…."**

**SHOCKWAVE: "The plan is proceeding ahead of schedule my lord"**

**MEGATRON: "Excellent"**

**[Cybertron, thousands of ships lay in dormant]**

**Coming soon**


	5. 5 Reunion

OH AND KALEIA IF YOU READ THE 1ST CHAPTER IT SAYS  
[Optimus pins Arcee against the wall locking lips]  
SO IT CLEARLY STATES OPTIMUSxARCEE

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**

"Calling all Autobots"

**MEGATRON:** "After him!"

[Eradicons pin Cade to the wall]

**ERADICON:** "Where is Optimus-Prime?!"

**OPTIMUS:** "Get In!"

[A Ship descends and Optimus enters, then passes out]

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Reunion**_

Optimus let loose a groan from his lip plates, he onlined his optics and observed his surroundings, it was a pale blue medical bay with several monitors checking his vitals and stats, he carefully got up from the birth and stumbled slightly to the door.

He typed a command in and the door flew open, he was going to move forward but he felt a wave of dizziness over him and he stumbled to the ground until he felt a pair of arms grab him. He looked up to see blue and gold bot, he had 2 blade like spikes on his back like sword sheaths with a tint of gold on the end, he had vents on the part of his chest where ribs would be and he had a samurai like helm with a gold face.

"Easy Sensei, don't push it" ? persuaded

"Drift... I thought you were-" He began

"He almost was" A voice cut Optimus off.

Drift looped Optimus' arm around his shoulder to help him up, the two looked to see two bots enter the med bay. The first bot was a fairly large bot, he had a camouflage paint scheme along with a bunch weapons on his back and legs, and he was smoking a cigar? The bot next to him was a slim mech, his paint job was green with black highlights along with a spoiler sticking out his back, he had a cape/skirt attached to his waist and had goggles on his head.

"Hound, Cross-hairs, get UM down here, tell him he's awake" Drift asked/ordered.

They both gave a two finger salute before walking off, Drift brought Optimus back to his birth and laid him down so he would over exert himself just by standing he just awoken so he doesn't have to hurt himself even more.

"You know when we heard that message we thought it was a hoax, after all you haven't been heard from in a long time, but it looks like it was true" Drift muttered.

"Drift... did you or anyone else find other Autobot signals?" Optimus asked weakly.

"We did" A voice called out.

Optimus turned to where the voice was and widened his optics and who he saw, standing before him was a mech with a similar build to him, he had large and long shoulders and a big hammer attached to his back plates, his main color scheme is blue with a few red highlights.

"Ultra-Magnus..." Optimus gasped.

The bot now known as **Ultra-Magnus** smiled "Hello brother"

Optimus got up from the birth despite Drifts protests and embraced Ultra-Magnus in a brotherly hug, the two were brothers in blood and arms, they always fought side by side during the war and fall of Cybertron until Megatrons latest attack on Iacon separated the two, rumors believed Ultra-Magnus and his team to be dead.

Until now.

"I thought you were gone…" Optimus sobbed **(AN: Yes sobbed)**

"I Almost was... lucky It didn't turn out that way" Ultra-Magnus said.

"How did you find me?"

"Well-

**'W_e were scanning all over space for any signs for Autobots since the exodus, we occasionally found some but only to be slaughtered by Decepticons, we soon detected a surge of unknown energy heading straight for a planet several galaxies away so we followed'_**

**'_Earth…'_**

**'_Exactly'_**

**_A ship was following the energy source to a blue planet in the milky way galaxy to figure out what the heck is going ._**

**"_Sir we're picking up a lot of 'Con' signals" Hound informed_**

**"_Even this planet has been claimed by the Decepticons" Ultra-Magnus muttered._**

**_Suddenly the alarms blared loudly forcing some to cover their audio, Drift went to the console to find out what it is until he stumbled upon a message._**

**"_Sensei get a load of this!" Drift shouted_**

**_BEEP "Calling all… calling all Autobots"_**

**_Ultra-Magnus's optics widened, he knew that voice, a voice he hadn't heard in stellar cycles._**

**"_Lock on to that message and find its origin" Ultra-Magnus ordered._**

**'_We soon detected your message and followed it to that small Human farm house, that's when we saw those Eradicons going after you so we intervened'_**

"-and you know the rest" Ultra-Magnus finished.

"Wait... did you find any other Autobot signals besides mine?" Optimus asked, hope began to fill him.

"We did boss bot, 3 signals currently at someplace called the Ruble-Cali desert" Hound answered.

Optimus sighed in relief, his team was okay, but something within him ached Hound said 3 signals he thought there was 5, something isn't right.

"What of the Humans that were with me?"

"Right here" A feminine voice called out.

All bots turned to see Tessa and Cade approach them, Cade was carrying a human sized version of a Cybertronian gun on his back and Tessa was carrying a human version of a Cybertronian blade which was sheathed on her waist.

"These two have been quiet interested in those weapons especially that Cade fellow" Cross-hairs whispered to Optimus.

"I heard that! Besides im an inventor im supposed to be like that" Cade argued.

Optimus smiled "Ultra-Magnus could you lower the platform"

"Why?"

"I Would like to go for a drive" Optimus said and transformed.

**RUBLE CALI DESERT**

Optimus sped along the road in the desert tracking the signals of his team, Cade and Tessa were inside working with those weapons they **'borrowed'** from the ship they were fascinated with Cybertronian tech Cade especially.

Optimus activated his com "Ultra-Magnus im getting close to the team, monitor for any Decepticons"

[Got it Optimus]

While driving along the road Optimus spotted a semi-truck dive in the opposite direction, he quickly scanned the vehicle, when the scan was complete Optimus' current form started to shift and break apart, the RV frame started to fly and break off replaced with new parts and 3 exhaust spokes appeared on each side, soon the RV was gone and Optimus' alt-form was a semi once again, but unlike his other semi form this one was bulkier and aerodynamic, but the key difference was that he had a flame decal on him, it was blue flames on the red and red flames on the blue. **(AN: AOE Truck form)**

Tessa moaned and opened a window "Warn us next time you do that k?"

"Apologies" Optimus said rather sheepishly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the desert 2 familiar Autobots were sitting on a cliff ledge, one of them was Wheeljack and the other was his friend Bulkhead, he was a huge mech slightly similar to Hound, his color scheme was faded lime green with chrome highlights. On his shoulder was his human charge Miko, she has brown hair with a pink streak in pigtails, she wore a Slash Monkey rock t-shirt with black skinny jeans.

"How's that toy coming along Jackie?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing Nada, a whole Lotta scrap, it just won't activate, blasted 'Con' tech" Wheeljack cursed

"Guys look!" Miko pointed out.

The 2 mechs looked to where Miko was pointing with weapons activated, they saw a red & blue flame semi-truck with a large ship behind it, Bulkhead was about to shoot when he noticed something about the truck specifically the grill, it had the Autobot symbol engraved onto it.

Bulkhead grinned wildly "No way!"

"Bulkhead where you going?!" Wheeljack demanded.

Bulkhead began to jump from ledge to ledge of the cliff whilst deactivating his weapons and Miko hanging on for dear life.

"HAHA! HE'S ALIVE! JACKIE HE'S ALIVE!" Bulkhead began shooting the air "OPTIMUS IS ALIVE!"

On another part of the desert an Aston-Martin was parked on top of a cliff eyeing the view, its color was sapphire blue with a few pink and chrome highlights with the Autobot symbol on where the company logo would be, inside the car was an 18 year old teen he wore a grey long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve shirt over the top and blue jeans, he too had a human sized Cybertronian gun.

"**Arcee** talk to me" He said.

"I'm still mad you made me change my vehicle form Jack..." Arcee moaned

Jack face palmed "You're still ticked about that jeez, we had to change it for a reason 'Cee' you know that"

"I know that! But still-

The argument between the two was cut off when they heard a beep from the GPS screen, you can't tell but Arcee's optics widened at what she saw, on the screen was 7 Autobot logos 3 of them she knew who belong to, She transformed into her bipedal mode, her frame was like Starscreams frame but more feminine with slightly curvier frame and slightly larger breast plates, the doors of the Aston-Martin were on her fore-arms and her pink highlights were formed on her head like a fringe.

"It's them" Arcee said, tears of happiness formed

"At last there is hope" Jack muttered.

Arcee transformed and Jack climbed in, they sped as fast as possible to the road below them, as they were driving a green Military SUV came up next to her and a Lamborghini/Delorean hybrid came up behind her, Jack smiled as tears also began to well up in his eyes, the family was coming back.

Meanwhile ahead of them, a black Urbana 500 with yellow stripes and highlights drove in the opposite direction of Arcee and the others, in the passenger seat was a 14 year old boy, he had spikey flame brown hair with red square glasses, he wore a long sleeve white shirt with an orange vest over the top along with greenish brownish pants.

The car soon spoke to the kid [Are you sure those readings are right Raf?]

"Im sure 'Bee' these are definitely Autobots signals" Raf answered.

Raf closed his laptop and placed it into his back pack, he gazed at the endless view of the road in the desert, until he caught a glimpse of something, 3 cars, all too familiar cars.

Raf smiled "Bee!"

[I seem them, I seem them!] Bumblebee beeped.

As the 3 cars drove passed Bumblebee hit the brakes and drifted slightly and turned around, if he was human he would be flooring it at the speed he was going to catch up to the others. The 4 cars/bots continued driving until they saw the same truck stop and the ship land behind him.

Wheeljack was the first to transform "HAHA! Mr. Leader of the 3 galaxies, we knew you weren't dead we just knew it"

Miko Jack and Raf got out of their guardians and joined into a big group hug, Miko actually cried when she saw Jack and Raf well no one could blame her after all these months, Arcee Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed and stood in front of the truck, not until they got a bear hug from Bulkhead.

Said truck began to split and break apart, the back end began to form bulky legs with the sides of the front became arms, the bot began to stand up as the transformation was complete, Optimus' bipedal form was similar to his first one but he was more bulkier and the spokes on his back were forged into a large gun/cannon along with a sword.

Bulkhead ran up to him and practically crushed him in a bear hug "HAHA! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Ugh... yes he is Bulkhead, now let him go before you crush him" Arcee asked.

"Eh... oops" Bulkhead said sheepishly as he put Optimus down.

"Oh pit yeah! We got the gang back together" a voice called out

Bulkhead turned his head to see a familiar face "Hound! Buddy!"

The two fist bumped then chest bumped, Wheeljack and Cross-hairs embraced each other in a brotherly hug and Drift went to Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Despite the Decepticons actions, we have been reunited once again" Ultra-Magnus pointed out.

"Ugh those 'Cons', bunch of back stabbing fraggers" Hound muttered while he threw his guns on the ground.

"Hound, find your inner peace, as loyalty is but a flower blooming in the winds of chaos" Drift went all samurai guru on him.

"What in the pit are you talking about? Shut up before I put a grenade down your throat" as he grabbed Drift by the chest plates

[Oh Primus, just save us all the time] Bumblebee face palmed while Miko was giggling like a school girl

"Jack?" a voice called out.

All eyes and optics were on the voice called out, Tessa and Cade came from behind Optimus' legs, Bulkhead Arcee and Bumblebee were quiet surprised to find more humans among them but they were surprised to know that one actually knows one of their charges. "Tessa?" Before anyone can say anything Tessa practically tackled Jack to a point he nearly fell on his ass as she pressed his lips onto his.

"Hey whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?!" Cade shouted

Tessa cursed as she forgot her father was still watching "Err…daddy this is Jack he's... well my Boyfriend"

"HE'S WHAT?!" Cade, Arcee Bulkhead and Miko screamed in unison.

"Oh im dead" Jack muttered as Cade approached him.

**DECEPTICON BASE**

"Shockwave, how fairs Project: Galvatron?" Megatron asked.

"90% complete my lord, as well **Operation: Extinction** is completed and ready for deployment" Shockwave surmised

Megatron smirked "Excellent"

His gaze turns to the Soundwaves visor, the image shows Shockwaves lab on Cybertron, above the surface lays hundred if not thousands of warships and gunships on launch pads.

"Soon humanity will meet its maker" Starscream said

"Indeed" The air soon became filled with the laughs of 2 psychotic Decepticons.

* * *

**Yay the Autobots are back**

**How do you guys like Arcee's new form huh?**

**Next chapter **:

**OPTIMUS: Anything about Ratchet and Smokescreen?**

**ARCEE: Nothing we haven't heard from them since the base attack**

**SHOCKWAVE: Lord Megatron Galvatron and Stinger are ready for deployment**

**MEGATRON: Activate them.**

**[Galvatrons gold optics online]**


	6. Angry Dad-Seductive Starscream-Galvatron

Oh Kaleia when you read this chapter you may be shocked about June and Ratchet is alive but he won't be technically Ratchet same with Smokescreen.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

**BULKHEAD:** "OPTIMUS IS HERE!"

**HOUND:** "We got the gang back together"

**BUMBLEBEE:** [**Oh Primus, just save us all the time**]

[Tessa presses her lips onto Jack's]

**TESSA:** "Well… he's my Boyfriend"

**JACK:** "Oh im dead" as Cade approaches them

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Angry dad, Seductive Starscream & Galvatron**_

To say that Megatron was angry was a total understatement.

Megatron observed the footage from the attack on Cade's farm, and boy was he steamed, not only had his top troopers failed to take him out or the humans, but this ship that came out of nowhere.

"Failure… UNBELIEVABLE!" He roared

"Megatron let me…" Starscream asked, Megatron reluctantly let her take over "You all call yourselves the top troops?! Well you all seem like the worst troops! One more slip up and I'll have your heads and pin it to Megatrons TROPHY WALL! GOT IT!"

Every single 'Con' on deck were terrified at Starscreams rage, they all nodded then ran away screaming like little girls at a 'Paranormal Activity' flick, but Starscream was still not amused and the screaming like girls only made it worst making her face-palm.

"What kind of an army screams like shivering children? I mean honestly Knockout is better than that" Starscream muttered.

"Well these last few months have made them soft, that's why" Megatron informed.

Starscream sighed but then smiled "Well now that everyone is gone, how about we take our 'business' somewhere private…" Starscream whispered seductively.

Megatron smirked "Oh how I love the way you think"

Megatron scooped Starscream up bridal style and warped themselves to Megatrons quarters courtesy of Soundwaves 'Portable Ground-bridge Operator', he soon pinned Starscream against the wall locking lips with her going so far as to probe his glossa in her mouth, she moaned at Megatrons touch as he pushed her harder into the wall, Starscream gasped in pleasure as Megatron gave in to the urge to taste the plates on her neck kissing sucking and biting causing her to arch against him. Megatron wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her over to his birth pinning her and locked lips with her once more.

But they soon had to break the kiss eventually, the 2 gazed in each others optics, both their face plates were flushed and their optics were slightly darker.

"How do you make a femme feel so right Megatron?" Starscream whispered.

"Comes with the job" Megatron answered coolly as he reengaged the kiss and began stroking the curves on Starscream frame and her wingtips which made her moan louder.

...

Back at the Ruble Cali Desert the Autobots were discussing a few things, Hound and Bulkhead were reminiscing over their old wrecker days, Wheeljack and Cross-hairs were talking techno-babble while Drift was teaching Arcee a few new fighting techniques, but there was one who wasn't as happy as everyone else.

Jack was sitting next to Tessa with an Ice pack over a black eye and his crotch area **(AN: Like Duncan from TDWT) **turns out Cade was the type of dad that don't take things very well, and this is one of them.

"I knew this could happen" Jack sighed

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oh im dead" Jack muttered as Cade approached them, boy he looked pissed._

"_Boyfriend huh? How old are you?" Cade said nonchalantly_

_Jack was surprised at his calmness "Uh 18 ½ Mr. Yaegar"_

"_And your dating a 17 year old, this is technically illegal she's still a minor!"_

"_Dad stop babying me! Okay I lied to you but still I can make my own decisions" Tessa said._

"_How long?"_

_Tessa shifted uncomfortably "Uh… 2 years"_

_Cade's eyes widened, but then he glared at Jack._

_**THWACK! **_

_Cade's fist made contact with Jack's face knocking him to the ground which surprised everyone, then he glaring at Tess. _

_"2 YEARS?! 2 FRIGGING YEARS?!"_

"_Jesus talk about an overprotective dad" Miko whispered to Raf._

"_Dad! Take it easy it just a relationship! Okay so I lied and we've made out a few times but" Tessa gasped and covered her mouth at what she said._

"_YOU WHAT?!" That's when Cade saw red, he kicked Jack right in the **'Ding to the Dong'** which made him go high pitched, he was about to hit him again but was scooped up by Ultra-Magnus._

"_Easy there, don't want to cause more harm to Jack no do we" Optimus semi-scolded._

Jack's gazed wandered from Cade's to Tessa's "You have the worst father ever Tessa you know that"

"Oh yeah I do" She smiled and was about to kiss him again until she felt someone smack the back of her head, she was pissed and gazed at her dad.

"What the hell!"

"No more smooching in front of me" Cade cleared up

"Who the hell says 'smooching' anymore i mean really?" Jack said to no one.

While the whole escapade was going on Optimus walked over to Bumblebee "So there has been no sign of anyone else, Ratchet, Smokescreen?"

Bumblebee shook his head [**Nothing, not since the base**]

"What of Agent Fowler and June?"

[**We don't know about Agent Fowler but…**]

"Mom never made it out of Jasper in time…." Jack muttered sadly.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Miko and Raf's eyes/optics widened when they heard Jack say that, even Cade and Tessa were shocked at the news, Jack explained on how Arcee and him were passing through Detroit when the news came up on Arcee's monitor in her vehicle form, it showed Jasper in ruins with a towering well tower in the background and the death toll was big, among the dead were Raf and Miko's parents, Sierra, Vince and then June.

Raf was shocked and started to cry when he found out his parents and clung to Miko tightly, even Miko was sad that here parents/host-parents are gone as well.

Bumblebee was pissed, beyond pissed actually [**Those Decepticon fraggers are dead**]

Drift heard this and snorted "You take them out? Please you are a young bot with no voice and lack of any warrior discipline"

Bumblebee was really pissed now and glared at Drift [**Is that a challenge**?]

"Bumblebee" Arcee warned.

[**I'm gonna kick your aft!**]

"Ha! Like you could take on Drift even Magnus can't fully beat him" Hound boasted.

"Hey! You disrespecting 'Bee' you disrespect all of us!" Bulkhead glared at Hound, who glared right back

Soon Bumblebee dived at Drift and began to punch him in the face plates, Hound had Bulkhead in a head lock while Wheeljack was strangling Cross-hairs for cheering Hound on, Drift kicked Bumblebee off him and brought his sword out.

Tessa and Cade looked at Jack Miko and Raf "The hell is wrong with them?"

"I don't know they're never like this" Miko confessed.

Suddenly a gunshot ran across the expansion of desert, all bots and human look to see Optimus holding his new gun with a very angry look on his face plates, Drift immediately lets Bumblebee go Hound and Bulkhead get out of the grip and Wheeljack stops strangling Cross-hairs.

"Enough! I will not stand by and watch as our family now fights each other after months of separation! Now this will never happen again… got it?" Optimus demanded.

Every Autobot gazes down on the ground in shame but flinch and jump as Optimus fires another shot in the air "Got it?!"

"Yes Optimus" They all said in unison.

"Good… now Ratchet and Smokescreen are still unaccounted for… we need to find out why and where they are"

"I think I can help with that" Cade announced.

All eyes and optics were on Cade as he brought out a strange looking device, it was like a smaller version of Lazerbeak but it had to radio antennae appendages on its head with a visor where eyes would be, it had a total of four wings and talons at the bottom for it to sit/stand.

"Just as we were leaving the farm I saw a few of these things fly around the place, I managed to swipe one before we got away and what I found on them you may find surprising" Cade said.

He pressed a button on the side of the drones visor and it displayed a video recording, the video showed a sleek sports car get shot at then becomes Smokescreen who then gets sucker punched by CYLAS, he then drives away only to be hurled into the air by an unknown enemy, the next video shows an emergency vehicle hiding out next to some shipping containers, soon several F-18 jets with an F-22 leader jet opens fire on it and transforms into Ratchet, who then gets shot at by an unknown enemy.

"Savages…" Hound muttered

"In both these videos it shows both of them being taken by someone, but who and why?" Arcee asked in vehicle mode

"That I do not know… but if I can figure out how to triangulate their current position, I can have this drone fly back to its home with us in pursuit"

"A long shot but a good idea" Ultra-Magnus agreed.

"But can we get out of this blasted desert first? im getting sand all over me and in my interior" Arcee whined.

Optimus smiled as he said these 4 words "Autobots, Transform and Roll out!"

**SHOCKWAVES LAB**

Shockwave was finishing up on Project: Galvatron and Project Stinger, the two dormant bots lay side by side on births as Shockwave begins the final checkup.

Galvatrons body was similar to Ratchets old body but bulkier and more jagged, his arms were slightly larger with what looks like tank wheels on them, his shoulders were similar to Megatrons but were slightly curved and spikier, as for his head well it was a mix between Megatrons and Optimus's, he also had a large hole in his chest which glowed blood red along with a tank like cannon on his back.

Stingers body was similar to Smokescreens in size but not appearance, the whole body seemed jagged and sharp and was blood red, his left arm was slim but his right arm was replaced entirely by a fusion cannon with a sharp end like a bayonet, his left shoulder had a curved spike while his right was normal.

Shockwave typed a few commands into his computer and Megatron came on the screen with Soundwave and Starscream next to him.

"What is it Shockwave?"

"My Lord, both Galvatron and Stinger are 100% and ready for deployment" Shockwave informed

Megatron smirked "By all means, awaken them"

Shockwave nodded and pressed the big red button on his side.

Cable from the births retracted and the start up sequence began, the cable from their chest plates began to pour in Energon into their veins, the bodies began to rock a little before the cable retracted, Galvatrons optics flashed a little before fully onlining, they shone a bright gold while his rector hole glowed red brighter.

Stinger soon began to rock as the cable retracted, as the Energon coursed through him a few Cybertronian symbols flashed on his chassis before returning back to their red, Stingers optics fully onlined and shone a Dark-Energon violet as well did his cannon.

The 2 bots rose up from their births and observed their surroundings before turning their gaze to Shockwave.

"Where… where are we? Who are you?" Galvatron asked, his voice sounded like a mix between Ratchet and Megatron

"I am Shockwave, I am your creator, you are Galvatron"

"What about me?" Stinger asked, his voice was mix between Smokescreen and Knockout.

"You are Stinger, both of you are my creations, think of me as your father"

Galvatron stood up from the birth shakily before nearly tumbling down, Shockwave caught him " Easy don't over exert yourself"

Stinger brought Galvatron back on the birth "What is your command father"

"Im not the one who will issue commands"

Right on cue the door opened with a hiss and entered Megatron Soundwave and Starscream, the 3 were amazed at the 2 bots on the births.

"Megatron will" Shockwave declared.

Said bot approached them with a calm smile "Welcome to the ranks of the Decepticons Galvatron, Stinger, on this day you 2 fight for the freedom of our kind and the defeat of the Autobots"

Galvatron and Stinger both smirked "We will do whatever it takes to destroy your hated enemies _Lord Megatron_" they both declared

"Excellent"

**ON THE ROAD**

The Autobots drove along the highway in the nearest town whilst following the Lazerbeak clone drone **(AN: Ha Rhyme)** Cade had tampered with to command it to return back to its launch point, Jack no longer needed the ice pack but his eye was still a bit black, Ultra-Magnus and his team were monitoring them from above in their ship high and above the clouds.

Cade was eyeing the drones location from Raf's Laptop which had 'borrowed' from him, he was currently sitting shotgun in Optimus's vehicle form with Jack (Who Cade 'insisted' on him joining him) and was still a bit mad at Jack.

Cade broke the silence "You know last year someone snuck into my house one time and went into my daughters room, at first I thought it was some robber or rapist but I have to ask… was it you?"

Jack just stared at him with an **'Are you kidding me'** look "Seriously?"

"Don't lie to me kid, I was with the Marines for the last 3-4 years I can tell if someone is lying so I'll ask again" Cade looked at him over dramatically "Was. It. You"

"No…." Jack said rather unsure.

Cade simply raised an eyebrow "Hey Optimus could you pull over for a-

"OK IT WAS ME!" Jack cut Cade off.

He stared at Cade waiting for a response "I will kill you very slowly if you ever hurt or use her… got it?"

Jack nodded.

"Good, now the drone is currently heading west towards… Jasper"

"What?!" Jack said shocked.

"Of course… Megatrons citadel was forged on the outskirts of Jasper Nevada, it must serve as the Decepticons main stronghold besides the Nemesis and the one in Miami" Wheeljack said over comm-link.

"And you know this how?" Arcee asked suspiciously

"You think I escaped Darkmount empty handed no dice, I downloaded a few files, one said locations of other citadels"

"Megatron has been busy" Bulkhead surmised.

"Indeed… Cade keep monitoring that drone for any changes" Optimus ordered.

Cade just nodded as silence filled the awkward air once more.

…

"Keep monitoring that drone for any changes" Optimus's voice played on Soundwaves visor, with a metallic undertone.

"WHAT?!" Starscream screamed.

"So not only did those 'top soldiers' fail a simple task but allowed the Autobots to get one of our DRONE?! UNBELIEVABLE!" Megatron roared.

"Lord Megatron, perhaps it is time we put Galvatron and Stinger in the field?" Shockwave suggested.

Megatron gave some thought to that idea and then turned to face an Eradicon "Bring Galvatron and Stinger up here… it's time for their first mission" The trooper nodded and left, Megatron gazed at Shockwave again "As for you Shockwave, head to your ship and monitor their progress and when the time is right you strike Optimus and bring him here"

"I find your plan logical my liege"

"Good, soon the Autobots will be done and Operation: Extinction can be begin" Megatron surmised then cackled like an evil maniac who just got shot with adrenaline.

* * *

**GALVATRON & STINGER are finally awake.**

**Were you guys surprised by the whole MEGATRONxSTARSCREAM bit at the beginning.**

**What is Operation: Extinction?**

**Next Chapter**

**OPTIMUS: "Your supposed to be dead"**

**SHOCKWAVE: "Your answer is most illogical**

**TESSA: "Help ME!"**

**CADE: "TESSA!"**

**MEGATRON: "Activate the Space-Bridge"**

**[Bridge powers up, hundreds if not thousands of ships exit the portal]**

**Coming soon.**


	7. 6 Battle on the Highway

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

**OPTIMUS: "We need to know why"**

**GALVATRON: :Where… are we, who are you, who am I?**

**STINGER: "And i?" **

**SHOCKWAVE: "You are Galvatron and Stinger, my creations"**

**CADE: "I will kill you if you hurt or use her"**

**MEGATRON: "Bring Galvatron and Stinger here.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Battle on the Highway**_

"Galvatron and Stinger, this will be your first mission since being awakened" Megatron declared, Galvatron and Stingers appearance slightly changed a little, Stinger gained door wings and instead of feet he has wheels so he can skate around, Galvatron had gained to thrusters on his back.

"This mission is crucial, The Autobots have currently in possession our spy drone, they are currently on their way to Darkmount you 2 need to stop them, you can use any means necessary just bring me Optimus alive"

"Yes Lord Megatron!" they said.

"Good! Dismissed"

Galvatron and Stinger proceeded to the armory to retrieve their weapons for the mission, Galvatron chose an Energon Shotgun along with sword, Stinger grabbed a dagger, he already had his cannon so he didn't need any other gun with him.

After getting their weapons the 2 bots went to the launch bay to meet up with their 'father' along with several troopers, among the troops were several Vehicons and Eradicons along with some Insecticons, Shockwave was charging his arm cannon.

"Father we are ready" Galvatron announced.

"Good, you two will lead a squadron to take on the Autobots I'll be in the air monitoring your performance until it is my mission" Shockwave discussed.

Galvatron and Stinger nodded then they transformed, in Galvatrons place was a Cybertronian tank, its surface was sharp and Jagged like Stingers body, the tank wheels were on both sides along with thrusters at the back, at the front in between the wheels and under the cannon was Galvatrons head with his golden optics shining in the shadows. **(ROTF Megatron Tank)**

In Stingers place was a 2012 Lamborghini Aventador 2dr cpe, its primary paint job is deep blood red with a black spoiler on the trunk, there are Cybertronian glyphs on the car from the hood to the doors to the roof and back, the seats are super soft racing seats with a Dark-Energon purple dashboard, the Decepticon symbol is carved into the steering wheel and is stitched on the seats.

Several Eradicons wolf whistled at the vehicles in their presence "Now those are some sweet rides" Trooper said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Stinger shouted.

While Galvatron Stinger and the troops board the ship Megatron turns to Soundwave "How fairs Operation: Extinction?"

Soundwave said nothing (As always) his visor lit up and displayed Cybertron, the thousands of warships and gunships were finished being constructed, the warships were similar to the Nemesis only less sharp and jagged, the gunships were 2 manned ships one bot flying one bot shooting, as well as the ships there were thousands of troopers loading up the ships and some were beginning take off.

"Excellent, once Optimus is in my grasp we will show this pathetic planet who is truly superior..." Megatron said, soon he began to laugh, and it got louder and more maniac like.

...

The Autobots were currently taking a break, they managed to follow the drone to Detroit which took them around 2 days nonstop to get there, Drift was teaching Arcee some martial arts forms, Hound was cleaning his weapons with Bulkhead, and Cross-hairs was upgrading Wheeljack's swords so that they vibrate which results in clean cuts even against the hardest of steel.

Tessa was currently practicing with her blade (Thanks to Drifts advice) She didn't want to be a burden on anybody in case the enemy comes to them, Jack was teaching Cade how to use his Cyber-Gun and boy he was in heaven.

Optimus was discussing battle plans with Ultra-Magnus for when they reach Darkmount "Once we reach the fortress we will need to disable their fusion cannons before we go for Megatron and our friends, if we don't then the humans that they target will be at risk"

"Agreed, we'll go in separate teams, 1 team will disable the cannons, another team will find Ratchet and Smokescreen and the last team will go for Megatron" Ultra-Magnus continued.

"With Megatron dead, we'll be able to win this war once and for all then we can live in peace again" Arcee finished.

Cross-hairs glanced at Arcee "Won't be that simple darling, even without the bucket head they'll still cause trouble"

[**He's right, they did it before**] Bumblebee whirred.

_**BOOM!**_

All eyes and optics were widened when they heard a shot, instinctively they brought their weapons out and aimed at the shots origin, they all saw Cade holding a smoking Cyber-Gun with a cheap cheesy grin.

"So that's how you fire it" Cade muttered embarrassingly.

Tessa face palmed, Jack smirked, Raf giggled and Miko and Bulkhead busted out laughing, Arcee couldn't believe her optic sensors, this was the human who saved her Optimus.

Wait… **her?!** Optimus

Arcee blushed a bit but blocked it out of her head, she turned her gaze to her leader "Maybe we should get some recharge, we'll need it for tomorrow"

Optimus nodded "Agreed, Ultra-Magnus and I will take watch, we can never be too careful these days"

"Oh and try not to misfire that thing dad, seriously it gave me a fragging heart attack!" Tessa scolded her dad.

"Sheesh I said im sorry"

"Uh... no you didn't" Jack corrected

Cade aimed the gun at him "You want me to shoot you" Cade threatened

Tessa gripped her dads wrist "Don't you dare!"

Optimus couldn't help but smile watching the humans, even after all they have been through they still remain cheerful, before he went to Ultra-Magnus he saw his team transform and fall into recharge.

**NEXT MORNING**

Arcee was the first one to awaken from recharge, she glanced around and saw everyone was still asleep, she saw Tessa and Jack cuddling against each other sleeping so peacefully and Arcee quickly took a picture **(AN: She has a camera in her eyes)** she saw Bumblebee and Drift sleeping still but what weirded her out was Hound sleeping while cuddling his gun like a stuffed toy.

She soon gazed at her leader who had succumbed to recharge, her spark fluttered inside her and she felt a warm feeling creep up on her face dusting it to an Energon blue.

_'I got to admit, Optimus was a hunk before but his new look is just… wow'_

Arcee froze at her thoughts.

_'By the All spark! Am I falling for him?!'_

A rumble in the distance broke Arcee out of her train of thought, she gazed at the sky and saw several F-22s flying in an x formation, below them were several Hummer H2s with black and purple highlights driving towards them.

Arcee inwardly gasped "Decepticons!" she turned around and took a big intake **"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SCRAPHEAPS!"**

Everyone in hearing distance woke up screaming and brought out their weapons, Cade woke up to see Jack and Tessa cuddling so he went to go beat the crap out of him, Hound however glared at the former two-wheeler.

"Damn it 'Cee' I was having a good-

"No time Hound we got 'Cons' and lot of them!" Arcee cut Hound off.

Optimus and Ultra-Magnus looked at each other with worry plastered on their face plates "Autobots prepare to roll out!"

No sooner said than done they transformed, Drift recently chose an Urbana 500 for his alt mode, it was a sapphire blue with gold stripes and highlights, Cross-hairs vehicle form was a Ferrari which was bright green with two black stripes down the middle with a spoiler at the back, Hound however was less conspicuous, his alt form was an APC, its primary color was an army camouflage and it had several large spikes on its wheels and front.

The Decepticons began to open fire on the Autobots as they were leaving, Arcee provided some cover fire for the others and even Jack assisted her, Tessa ran towards Optimus's alt form and got in urging him to go.

As they drove along the Hummers began to follow them, their hoods spit apart and revealed their blasters and began to open fire on Optimus, the blaster fire only bounced right off of Optimus but it still pissed him off, the spokes of his truck began to shift and break apart and formed a large cannon.

Optimus engaged his brake and drifted around until he was facing his pursuers and engaged reverse, he aimed his gun at their engines and unleashed a barrage of bullets on them,

Unknown to him a ship was eyeing him from the sky.

Shockwave pressed a button on the panel "Galvatron, Prime is heading to your location prepare yourself"

**[Yes Father]**

Back down on the highway Optimus and Arcee are dodging barrages of plasma bolts while avoiding crashing into bystanders, Tessa was freaking out and Jack was shooting at the 'Cons' from the driver side of Arcee's alt form.

Suddenly Arcee felt something ram into her, she turned her rearview mirrors and saw a red Lamborghini Aventador trying to ram her off the road.

"You wanna dance pretty bot?" Skidded to a halt and let Jack out then transformed into her bipedal mode "Well let's dance!"

The Lamborghini skidded to a stop and transformed, his appearance caught Arcee by surprise, she has never seen this bot in her life cycle.

"Well you're a new one... whats your name?"

"I am Stinger... That is all" Stinger aimed his cannon at Arcee and began to fire at her, Arcee gracefully dodged the oncoming fire and deployed her wrist blades and charged at him with a battle cry, she swiped at his chest plates which left large gashes but was shocked when she saw the gashes fade away as if they were never there.

Stinger smirked at her and unsheathed his dagger and began to slash at her chassis, Arcee only got a few scrapes but those scrapes angered her, she began to punch Stinger in the face plates repeatedly and quickly did a leg sweep and knocked him down.

"Nice try hot shot" Arcee activated her cannons "But im the victor"

Before she could fire at him she squeaked as she felt herself be lifted off the ground, she turned her head and saw another bot standing behind and holding her.

"Weren't expecting me eh **красивый?** (Beautiful)" Galvatron Said coyly

Arcee squirmed in his grip but proved useless, she started to get frightened when Stinger got up from the ground and began walking towards her, he brought his dagger close to her face which made her shiver at the close proximity.

"Aww is the pretty femme scared?" Stinger smirked and began to stroke the blade of the dagger down her cheek plates, Arcee whimpered in fear, was he going to kill her or was he going to use her, or was he trying to scare her.

Galvatron noticed her whimpering and began laughing "Oh don't worry **красивый** (Beautiful)… we won't hurt you... much"

Arcee's optics widened, what did he mean by 'much'

"No... please..." Arcee begged

Before anyone could say anything Galvatron felt something tap his shoulder, he turned around whilst still holding Arcee only to be punched in the face, he staggered back releasing his grip on the femme in his arms.

Arcee nearly fell flat on the ground but felt a pair of arms, she gazed up to see Optimus with a look of worry "Are you okay?"

Arcee blushed a bit "Y-Yeah im okay"

"You head to safety… while I take these two" Optimus said in a 'This is not up for debate' voice.

Arcee simply nodded and transformed and drive's away, Optimus gazes at the two bots before him, for some reason they seem so familiar but he can't quiet put his digit on it, he shook the thought off and brought out his sword and shield.

With a battle cry he charged at his enemies, he swung his shield at Galvatron but he quickly blocked it with his own shield, Stinger tried to shoot Optimus but the shots were blocked by his shield, Galvatron broke the struggle and tried to hit Optimus but was blocked by his sword, Optimus smacked his shield in Galvatrons face to knock him down and proceeded to go after Stinger.

"You 2 are merely more pawns of Megatron" Optimus stated.

Stinger helped Galvatron up "That is why-

-We have no fear!" Galvatron finished

Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing, that these two would be so foolish, he retracted his shield and sheathed his sword and brought out his gun and aimed it at the two.

**BOOM!**

Before he could shoot he felt something hit him in the shoulder, he turned around at saw a large ship descend from the sky and towards the highway, the platform lowered with a hissing sound and smoke poured out, footsteps could be heard coming from inside, from the smoke came a 30ft tall mech, his build was bulkier and pointed and he had a large square cannon for an arm along with a single eye.

Optimus couldn't believe his optics.

Before he could do anything he saw the mechs face shift and break apart, it soon became longer and longer until it formed a gun, he soon fired a total of 3 times, the shot hit Optimus's leg another hit his other shoulder and the last hit his abdomen area.

Tessa saw Optimus fall and ran to his aid "Optimus you have to get up hurry!"

"I... can't... run!" He replied weakly.

Tessa didn't listen though she remained with him but hidden.

"I must say Optimus, it is good to see you after so many stellar cycles"

"Ugh! You're supposed to be dead..."

"Your answer is most illogical, like your rookies and CMOs"

'Ratchet... Smokescreen'

Shockwave pressed a button on his wrist which caused the ship to lower slightly "It is time to go..."

A large beam of light came down from the ship and engulfed Optimus, he slowly lifted up from the ground and towards the ship but unfortunately Tessa also was being sucked up.

Cade begin to run with Jack and Miko in tow "No! No! No! Tessa! Tessa! Run!"

"DAD!"

"GET OUT OF THERE! GO!"

"RUN!" Jack shouted

"HURRY!" Miko shouted

"TESSA!"

As they were being sucked up Cade jumped on some rubble and jumped again and grabbed Tessa's arm "HANG ON TESSA!"

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

"JUST HANG ON!" Jack shouted.

"HELP ME!"

"JUST HANG ON!"

Cade's grip faltered and fell back to the ground, Jack caught him before he seriously hurt himself.

"Cade! Warn the Autobots!"

He couldn't hold it in anymore, with a cry Cade smashed his fist into the ground, his daughter the only family he has, was taken by those sick hulks.

"**позволяет идти** (Lets go)" Galvatron said to Stinger

The two transformed and began to follow Shockwave and the ship.

**DECEPTICON BASE**

Soundwave approached Megatron and displayed Shockwaves message 'Lord Megatron Optimus is in custody, returning to Darkmount'

"Good... Everything is going according to plan" Megatron muttered.

"Lord Megatron the ships are ready for deployment" Beta 2-66 informed.

Starscream smirked "Finally"

"Soundwave... Prepare the Space-Bridge for activation"

Soundwave simply nodded.

Behind the silver gray rock known as 'the Moon' a large ring shape contraption floats, it looks to be carved from rock while the rest is coursing wit steel and glyphs.

Soon a large swirling portal opened up from inside the ring.

Exiting the ring came one of the warships on Cybertron, soon another came then another then another and then another, they began to land and circle around the moon while some gunships flew towards the big blue planet Earth.

* * *

**Now how did you like that?**

**I originally wanted to use the military truck for Hound like in the AOE Movie but then I thought with all the guns he has I thought an APC would fit nicely.**

**The one thing that I didn't change for Smokescreen/Stinger was the car, which was a fast car.**

**Plz review and leave suggestions **

**Next Chapter:**

**STARSCREAM: "How the mighty have fallen"  
[She kicks Optimus]**

**ARCEE: "We can't just leave him"**

**CADE: "Maybe I know who can help"**

**TESSA: "Who?"**

**[A Phone rings, someone answers]**

**?: "Cpt. Yaegar here **

**MEGATRON: "Operation: Extinction is a go"**

_**Coming soon.**_


	8. 7: Decepticon Uprising

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

**OPTIMUS: "Your supposed to be dead"**

**SHOCKWAVE: "Your answer is most illogical"**

**TESSA: "HELP ME!"**

**CADE: "TESSA!"**

**BETA 2-66: "The ships are ready for launch"**

**[The Space-Bridge powers u, ships began to exit]**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Decepticon Uprising**_

Shockwave Galvatron and Stinger drove up the ramp on the ship as it began its take off, behind them was a birth being dragged by some Eradicons which was tethering Optimus down, one Vehicon however was holding Tessa in his steel claw grip which made her feel like she was gonna be cut in pieces.

"Take that human to my lab" Shockwave ordered.

"Yes sir!" Vehicon said.

Tessa paled, she has seen all sorts of horror movies to know that being taken to a bad guys lab is a very dangerous thing, she squirmed in the Vehicons grip but alas she couldn't get out of his grip, the Vehicon soon stopped at a large door and presses some commands.

When the door opened Tessa gasped, inside were Cybertronian corpses of all shapes and sizes, some even had their internal workings exposed and dangling which made the Vehicon make a gagging sound (Robots do that?) He approached a small cube shaped cage and unlatched the lid, He hovered Tessa over the cage then dropped her.

Tessa regained her bearings and started to bang against the glass like structure of the cage "Let me out!"

"No can do human" Vehicon stated in a nonchalant tone.

She began to scream out begging to be let go, but her begging fell of death ears as the Vehicon simply walked out of the laboratory and locked the door, Tessa fell to ground with tears beginning to fall out of her eyes, she brought her knees to her chest and began to shake as she cried her eyes out.

After what seemed like hours to Tessa she stop crying, her eyes were all puffy and red and she had tear stains going down her cheeks, she didn't shake anymore but she started to hiccup.

"Dad... *hic*...Jack save me... *hic*... please"

Meanwhile Shockwave was dragging Optimus to his special prison, it was a horror show, the place was filled with Cybertronians but they were butchered and mutated some weren't even moving, as Optimus moves his gaze from the prison to the prisoners then to Shockwave he could only say one thing.

"You should've stayed dead" Optimus muttered.

"I almost was... But I always have an ace in the hole" Shockwave remarked.

When Shockwave stopped he pressed a few keys on a terminal to his right, first popped out a capsule shaped cage which was big enough to hold Optimus inside, when the capsule shut another came up which was already holding a prisoner.

Optimus's optics widened, dangling from inside the cage was a 60-80ft Cybertronian, his whole body was towering with power and confidence and was sure bulky from the chest to the feet, his shoulders had what looked like half of a creatures face on each shoulder they looked like half a T-Rex head, his head had a similar helmet to Optimus but had no mouth (that you could see) he had a big red visor in place where his eyes were.

"No... what have you done to him?" Optimus muttered sadly.

"I showed him who's in charge" Shockwave replied.

"You won't get away with this" Optimus rumbled angrily.

"On the contrary... I already have"

Shockwave turned heel and exited the room locking the door, Optimus rubbed his temple plates and sighed thinking why this always has to happen to him and his team, his gaze turned to the bot in the capsule next to him.

Meanwhile Shockwave returned to the lab that had 'the human' locked up, Tessa was scared when she found herself gazing at his single red eye.

"What... do you want?" Tessa chocked.

Shockwave said nothing, he pressed a button on a keyboard in front of the cage and began to fill it with a strange gas, Tessa coughed a little but soon was succumbed to sleep.

**WITH THE AUTOBOTS, ULTRA-MAGNUS'S SHIP**

The gang was still recovering from the recent attack made by the Decepticons, Wheeljack had a metal cast like strip on his arm and Cross-hairs was plugged to a monitor, Bulkhead was fumed when he heard the 'Cons' had their leader and one of their human charges and went to vent some anger, Arcee was sitting by the window of the ship gazing at the sunset, her cheek plates were slightly stained from Energon tears.

Cade was still banging the ground in both sadness and anger while Jack was trying to calm him down (which didn't work) Miko was still as a statue while Raf was trying to find the Decepticons.

Arcee sniffled "Anything Raf?"

"Nothing Arcee" Raf sighed.

Cross-hairs ripped the cable of and threw his hands up "Ah! This is useless! We'll never find him!"

"We can't just give up! And we can't just leave them!"

"Oh yes we can!" Cross-hairs countered.

**THWACK! **

Everyone was taken back when they saw Ultra-Magnus punch Cross-hairs forcing him to fall down, he looked up to see Ultra-Magnus grab his chest plates and hold him up to his eye level.

"You listen and you listen well... Optimus is my brother! And Tessa is Cade's only family left, and we will not leave them behind, if you refuse to help I will kill you!" Ultra-Magnus yelled.

Cross-hairs gulped "Crystal as Energon"

"Good... now they couldn't have gone very far with a ship that size… we may be able to catch up and rescue Optimus and Tessa"

"But how? The ships cloaked" Arcee countered

"Not entirely"

All optics went to Wheeljack and Cade (Who had stopped banging the ground) and wondered what these two had up their sleeves/sub-compartments.

"When Cade here programed that drone to go back to the citadel we saw it can scan for Decepticon and Autobot signals, we can reprogram it again to track Shockwaves signal and find his ship" Wheeljack explained.

Arcee widened her optics "For real? Just like that?"

"Yep like that" Cade boasted.

"Well then do it! We have to rescue them!" Bulkhead screamed.

No sooner said than done Wheeljack and Cade began to tear apart the drone (again) to reconfigure it, Arcee however wasn't as happy as she was several seconds ago, her thoughts were brought back to those bots she had fought not long ago, who were they? And where did they come from?

She couldn't take the barrage of questions that filled her processor so she went inside the ship to go to recharge.

"Whats with her?" Hound asked

"Things haven't been easy for her… give her some time" Drift said

...

Several hours have passed and Ultra-Magnus was soon on the trail of Shockwave, Cade and Wheeljack were finished practically in no time at all and got the drone to track down the ship, Arcee was pacing the halls impatiently as they were flying she just wished that this hunk of junk would fly faster.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps behind her, she brought out her weapons when someone touched her shoulder plates, she realized that it was Ultra-Magnus with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry sir" Arcee apologized.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Ultra-Magnus asked.

"Y-yeah, I am"

Ultra-Magnus didn't believe her though "It's Optimus isn't it?"

Arcee froze, _'no he couldn't know! Could he?'_

Arcee stared at Ultra-Magnus with a fake confused look "What do you mean?"

"You can't lie to me Arcee, I saw you eyeing him back at our previous campsite and you feel odd whenever your near him or talk about him"

Arcee crossed her arms under her breast plates and bit her lower lip component, Ultra-Magnus was right about all of those points of her about Optimus, even now she can feel herself blush just thinking about him.

She deactivated her weapons and hung her head in what looked like shame to Ultra-Magnus

Ultra-Magnus placed his hands on both her shoulders "You love him don't you?"

Arcee didn't say anything, she only nodded at his question.

"Arcee its okay, you don't have to keep your emotions bottled in and I don't mind that you love him"

Before Arcee could say anything Hound was heard over the PA.

"_Everyone gather to the exit of the ship we are at the enemy vessel"_

Without hesitation Arcee bolted to where the others are, she saw Bumblebee Drift Hound Bulkhead & Cross-hairs standing at the now open platform of the ship, they were eyeing the massive Decepticon vessel that was floating in front of them and it is a wonder that they haven't been found yet.

"You're telling me Optimus and Tessa are inside all of that?" Arcee moaned.

"Afraid so chicka" Cross-hairs replied.

"Does it really matter? We have to get the boss bot back!" Hound pressed on.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Arcee agreed

Wheeljack brought the ship close to Shockwaves ship, as he got closer Arcee was the first one to jump from the ship and land on the other side, Cross-hairs parachuted down while Bulkhead and Hound barely made it, Ultra-Magnus transformed and drove off and landed in front of his team.

Ultra-Magnus transformed again and brought out his gun.

"Autobots split up and cover more ground, Hound you and Bulkhead are one group, Arcee Drift and myself are another group while Cross-hairs goes with Bumblebee, Wheeljack you standby with the ship" Ultra-Magnus ordered.

"Yes sir!" They all replied. The gang soon split up in alternate paths, Arcee Drift & Ultra-Magnus were currently walking through the hallways of the ship, they were disgusted at the sight of the poor prisoners and mangled corpses.

Hound and Bulkhead were searching room by room while Cross-hairs and Bumblebee were spying on some drones.

"Hey whatever happened to those Auto butts?" Drone #1 said.

"No clue, last I heard they were in some desert" Drone #2 replied.

"Well that yellow and black one what was his name?"

"Bumblebee, boy is that bot rundown"

[**Son of a-**] Bumblebees curse was cut off by Cross-hairs servo on his mouth mask thing.

"Yeah his frame is just down right pitiful compared to Stinger" the Drones resumed.

"Yeah clunky small and downright ugly"

[**Oh hell no!**] without thinking Bumblebee charged at them and delivered a right cross to one drone and a left cross to another snapping both of their neck plates and cables.

Cross-hairs whistled "Remind me never to get on your bad side"

Meanwhile unknown to the others Cade and Jack were climbing up some crates and boxes till they reached a perch point where they saw the whole prison area they were in.

"Okay so where is-

"TESSA!" Jack shouted out, his voice echoed through the ship which caused a few roars from the prisoners.

Cade glared then smacked Jack in the head "Oh sure let the whole the damn ship know we're here!"

"Calm down it was worth a try" Jack argued

...

Drift was scaling through a grid of lazers to find the right components for the anchor controls, Arcee and Ultra-Magnus were directly below him in case of any Decepticon that passes them.

"Hurry Drift we don't have long" Ultra-Magnus whispered.

Drifts optics wandered around until he found something real red and glowy "Ah this looks important" Drift grabbed the red glowy object and yanked on it hard, which resulted on it coming out of the socket and sparked which made Drift smirk.

...

At the same time Shockwave was preparing for a high speed jump to Darkmount when suddenly he felt the whole ship rock slightly, he gazed at the monitor and saw several cables digging into a Cliff-side.

"Who said to launch anchors! Who is on my ship!" Shockwave shouted.

"Sir! There's a disturbance in the prison complex!" Vehicon informed.

"AGH!"

While Shockwave was ordering the Cade and Jack were being chased by some weird dog bots, they were the size of a car and had cables coming from their backs to form a mane like material, Jack began to shoot the dogs down with his Cyber-Gun while Cade was searching around for Tessa.

When Cade approached the door he shot the key pad off with his gun which caused the door to open up, he was disgusted at the sight of mangled Cybertronians and inner workings, after roaming around the room a bit with Jack shooting the dogs he noticed the cage on the table, with Tessa inside!

"Tessa!" Cade ran up or rather climbed up to the cage and searched all over for a door or latch but to no avail, with frustrations rising he flipped the Cyber-Gun on the opposite end and banged the glass hard which made it shatter.

Cade ran up to Tessa to be sure she wasn't hurt or anything, thankfully she was okay she just seemed a little knocked out, he wraps her arm over his shoulder and picked her up bridal style and exited the cage, however he froze when he saw several dogs sneaking up on Jack.

"Jack! Look out!"

_**BOOM!**_

Cade flinched, when he opened his eyes he saw Optimus Prime standing there with his gun in hand and sword in the other, he also saw Ultra-Magnus with Arcee and Drift behind him along with Bulkhead but Hound and Cross-hairs were nowhere.

"Are you okay Cade? Jack?" Optimus asked.

"Y-yeah we're okay" Cade replied.

"Good, follow me"

The gang followed Optimus's lead, after narrowly avoiding the Decepticons in the halls they reached the prison area where Optimus was being held, everyone was confused as to why they were here and not at Ultra-Magnus's ship until the confusion went away when Optimus activated the controls, soon the place rocked a little and a monitor appeared in front of Optimus.

"What is going on?" Arcee asked aloud.

"This ship has 4 separate vessels attached" Optimus started.

"And we are on one of them" Jack finished

Optimus nodded, the team began to detach from the main ship as the thrusters activated as well as deploying the wings, the ship rocked a little but soon leveled out and Optimus begins to steer in the opposite direction of the ship.

Cade rests Tessa down on some boxes and checks her over, she is unusually pale and is breathing heavily, Cade puts his palm on her forehead and felt she has a fever and is rising she also appears to be hurting on the inside.

"Hey Jack you have any water or something for Tessa?" Cade asked.

"Sorry Mr. Yaegar I don't, maybe Raf or Miko but not me" Jack replied sadly.

"Well at least we can relax knowing the 'Cons' have not won" Arcee pointed out.

_**[On the contrary, we have femme]**_ a voice called out.

Everyone instinctively turned their weapons to the source of the voice, the team see the monitor show static then the static goes away to reveal Megatron in all his glory, on his right is Shockwave with Galvatron and Stinger, and on his left is Soundwave and Starscream along with some Eradicons.

"Megatron" Optimus rumbled.

_**[Hello Prime, its good to speak to you again]**_

"Cut the scrap! What do you want?" Hound pressed on

_**[Always straight to the point with you Autobots, well instead of telling you I think I'll show you, look up]**_

The team did so and all eyes/optics widened at what they saw, thousands of warships and gunships began to descend from the sky some zoom right pass them while some move a little slower, the team soon heard laughter and faced the monitor to see Megatron Starscream Galvatron and Stinger laughing like a pair of evil maniacs

Starscreams cold hard stare returned to the gang first _**[How the mighty Autobots have fallen]**_

_**[Indeed Star… you and your team face the ultimate force Prime! Operation: Extinction is a go]**_

_**[And it will-] Starscream began**_

_**[Not be-] Galvatron continued**_

_**[Stopped] Stinger continued**_

The monitor went back to static, the team glanced at each other with saddened or scared looks in their optics, Jack and Cade however were freaking out, their home their planet was being invaded by the Decepticons

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

The bots didn't answer him, they all had a look of shame on their face plates.

"I have one plan" Cade brought up.

Arcee's stern look turned to Cade "Oh really? And what is that"

Cade smiled "We make a call"

**US SOCCENT BASE, QATAR**

The military is currently going DEFCON, the invasion wasn't unnoticed (obviously) ever since the place has been buzzing with soldiers vehicles and supplies preparing for what could the fight for their survival.

A soldier walks in on a meeting with some captains and generals "Excuse me sir, you have a call"

One of them stood, sighed, then walked out of the room following the soldier.

The captain walked over to the phone which was still ringing.

"Captain Yaegar here"

_"Lennox... i need your help"_

* * *

**Was this chapter a bit rushed, if so place it in the reviews and come up with some ideas, maybe for some filler.  
**

**Next Chapter: **

**OPTIMUS: "We need a new army"**

**LENNOX: "The United States Military is willing to help anyway"**

**EPPS: "What he said"**

**[Stinger grasps his head in pain]**

**STINGER: "Make… it… stop"**

_**Coming soon**_


	9. 8 New Allies Old Enemies

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

_**SHOCKWAVE: "Take the human to my lab"**_

_**OPTIMUS: "You should've stayed dead"**_

_**ULTRA-MAGNUS: "You love Optimus don't you Arcee"**_

_**[Arcee nodded]**_

_**JACK: "TESSA!"**_

_**MEGATRON: "You and your team face the ultimate force Prime! Operation: Extinction is a go!"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: New Allies Old Enemies**_

A light rain usually cleanses the soul and washes away the stains of the day.

Not this day.

Several Nation-Guard helicopters were currently flying towards the Ruble-Cali Desert, they recently received a call from Cade Yaegar saying they need help and they can lend help for the military in return, Lennox Yaegar (Cade's brother) was the one who answered the call and he was surprised when he heard his brother on the other side, as far as anyone knew Cade hasn't called Lennox in years.

The last time Lennox has heard from him was his niece Tessa's 13th birthday the day she officially became a teen and ever since it has been silence.

The soldier next to Lennox turned his gaze to his mate "Yo man are you sure about this?"

Lennox turned to him "Sure about what?"

"C'mon man! Your brother after what 4-5 years suddenly calls and wants to meet up? In case you haven't noticed aliens are invading!"

Lennox sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Epps you didn't hear Cade on the line, he sounded anxious almost scared even I could tell from his tone, it must be something if he wants me and several soldiers and choppers to come"

"I hope so man, I hope so" the soldier now known as Epps muttered.

As they continued flying along Lennox eyed something up in the air, it was a flare.

"Over there! There they are!"

No sooner said than done the choppers began to turn to the direction of the launched flare.

As the choppers began to descend Lennox could see his brother Cade alongside Tessa _'my god how she has grown'_, with him were 3 others 2 boys and a girls, and behind them were 2 Urbana 500s one black with yellow stripes and the other blue with gold stripes, next to them was a green Ferrari with black racing stripes, next to it was an APC _'What…'_ behind that was a blue Peterbilt truck with a few red highlights, next to it was a blue Aston-Martin with pink highlights, along with an armored military SUV, the last vehicle to be seen was a beefier and more aerodynamic version of the blue Peterbilt only red with blue flames and blue with red flames.

Epps whistled "Now those are some rides"

The choppers touched down and the soldiers checked their weapons just in case something may happen, the first soldier to come out was Lennox Yaegar, he had raven black hair which was slightly spiked up, he had chocolate brown eyes with a scar going down the right side of his face, he wore a standard Kevlar vest with a long sleeved cameo jacket, in his hands was an M4 assault rifle with the words 'Among Brothers' carved on the side of the gun.

Behind him was Sergeant Epps, he was an African-American with a bald head and a well-toned body six pack and all, he wore a sleeveless beige shirt with camouflage jeans with 11 back pockets **(AN: Remember from the movie)** his gun was an AK-47 with a red and chrome color scheme with the words 'Bad-ass' engraved on the side and the slide.

Tessa smiled "Uncle Lennox!" she ran up to him and practically crushed him in a bear hug from hell that only Yaegars can withstand.

Lennox chuckled "My oh my how you have grown into a beautiful women Tessa"

Many of the soldiers 'awed' at the two hugging each other and some were close to laughing but were immediately silenced by a glare from both Tessa and Lennox.

Lennox soon turned his gaze to his brother who was smiling like the cherish cat at the sight he saw.

"It's good to see you again lil'bro" Cade said

"You as well big'bro" Lennox returned.

The two walked up to each other and embraced in a brotherly hug, it has been far too long since they saw each other and after all these years they get to see each other again.

If only it was on more positive circumstances.

Lennox broke the hug and gazed at his brother "So what is the problem you called about"

Cade turned around and whistled at the vehicles behind him.

Soon to the soldiers surprise the vehicles began to shift around and break apart, soon they towered the soldiers by 20-30ft all in various shapes and sizes, standing before them was Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Drift, Cross-hairs, Hound, Ultra-Magnus and Optimus Prime.

Instinctively the soldiers cocked and raised their weapons at the robots, they have seen news footage of said robots invading cities all over from countries like Australia and Russia and were all told that all robots were their enemies.

"Hold your fire! They're not your enemies" Cade yelled

"Tell that to the ones invading us!" Epps yelled back

"We're not on their side" Arcee insisted.

"Oh really? Then what side are you on?" Lennox asked

"Yeah enlighten us" Soldier guy said

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, the ones invading Earth are the Decepticons, they want nothing more than the domination and destruction of everything in the galaxy" Optimus answered

"We are the Autobots, we fight for the freedom and peace for every sentient being in the known universe and we have been locked in war for centuries" Drift continued.

"So why Earth?" Lennox pushed on

"We have been hiding among you for some years now, we have been trying to keep it that way until several months ago" Arcee said.

"What do you mean?" Epps asked.

Optimus said nothing, instead he tapped the temple of his head and his optics began to project some images for the soldiers, he began from the war and fall of Cybertron to the Unicron incident up until the destruction of their base, when the projections dissipated the soldiers all had looks of sympathy and regret even for the robots before them.

"After all we have been through... have they truly won? I do not know... but what I do know is that we need a new army" Optimus muttered.

Lennox decided to speak up "Well the US Military will side with you all the way, no debate"

"What he said, after all you guys been through its time for some help" Epps backed up.

Optimus smiled "Thank you, all of you"

...

Megatron couldn't be happier

The invasion began ahead of schedule and multiple cities from London to Italy to Adelaide already under his thumb from within a matter of hours so of course he has a right to feel great, right now he is currently watching a live video feed of his forces currently invading Hong Kong and half the place is leveled and the other half is still resisting but ultimately futile.

He soon switched feeds to a news broadcast.

"_We are coming live at London England where-as insane as it seems it is the end of the world, as you can see there are hundreds if not thousands of unknown aircraft where the people are believing as an 'Alien Invasion' attacking the city, though the strangest thing is that these so called aliens are robots, this is Jane Valderama with your Alien news"_

CYLAS walked up to Megatron and saluted "Sir we have received report that the country called Greenland has been taken"

Megatron smirked showing his shark teeth "Good, this planet will be ours"

"It shall, unlike Cybertron" a voice joined in

Megatron turned and Starscream and Knockout walk in.

"Ah Knockout, Star, any news?" CYLAS Asked.

"London has been successfully taken" Starscream answered.

"Italy is now ours" Knockout smirked.

"Excellent"

"Of course don't think it was all us, Galvatron and Stinger were a big help" Starscream reminded

"Speaking of which where is the Big G and S?" Beta 2-66 asked.

Galvatron is currently sparring with some of the troopers that recently arrived when Operation: Extinction began, as expected Galvatron wiped the floor with them with no effort, there were a few that surprised him and were recommended for some fire arm training with Stinger.

Stinger however was currently working on his aim, he was in Darkmounts weapons range with several other Vehicons and Eradicons working with new weapons and improving them even vehicular weapons.

The targets, non-surprisingly were images of the Autobots.

Stinger took aim and began to open fire as the images began to appear, the first was Bulkhead, Stinger took him out with a head-shot, the next was Bumblebee whom he shot right where his voice box would be, Arcee was next whom he took his sweet time with her **(AN: *Shudder*)** Optimus was the longest to kill for him, he shot him everywhere from head to toe plates.

However when the image of a bot called Smokescreen appeared for him to shoot… he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried to open fire or even move his aim he couldn't, he soon felt a pain creeping up on him, the pain got worse and worse until it felt like his head was being stabbed with a 15 inch spike **(AN: and not the good kind if you know what I mean)**

Stinger exited the range and went to his quarters to hopefully sleep this pain off, by the time he got to his quarters the pain got worse and worse until he blacked out from the intensity of the migraine like pain.

...

Stinger gasped and bolted up, all he remembered the pain and blacking out.

Suddenly he heard an explosion, he turned around and saw a crane being destroyed with the Autobots on it, the one causing the destruction was Starscream. She was encased in a large bulky armor _'The Apex Armor' _when suddenly a swirling green vortex similar to the Space-Bridge vortex opened up behind her.

Zooming out the bridge was a sleek white and blue sports car with double 38s on each door.

"_Apparently no one defined low-profile for him" Arcee said_

The car began to shift and break apart to reveal Smokescreen.

"_The Autobots have a new recruit" Starscream said to no one _

"_And your Starscream? I never knew you were a femme"_

...

Stingers optics widened and bolted up aiming his cannon.

"WHOA! Easy there killer" A voice called.

Stinger turned to see Galvatron and Knockout next to him with a look a worry on their facial plates.

"What... what happened?" Stinger croaked.

"After you left the range so suddenly I began to get worried, we soon heard a scream from your quarters so we went to investigate heck even Megatron came, when we got there you were passed out on the floor grasping your helm in pain" Knockout informed.

"So what happened to cause that?" Galvatron asked

"I don't know..." Stinger asked.

"It doesn't matter now, just get some rest and if anything like that happens again then inform us" Knockout insisted.

Stinger nodded and slowly got up, he was a little wobbly at first but soon regained his bearings.

Meanwhile Megatron was continuing to watch the human broadcasts about their latest triumphant, recently he learned that Hong Kong and Beijing China was captured and all the inhabitants were enslaved thanks to Shockwave and Starscream, although he was happy that he was enslaving the planet ahead of schedule he also is unhappy the fact the Autobots are now teaming up with the humans military forces.

Until that unhappiness went away when he heard a familiar voice "Overworking again Megatron?"

Megatron averted his gaze from the monitor and saw Starscream with a warm smile on her face plates, he doesn't know why but Starscream made him feel so great, was it that smile or her caring power hungry personality or was it her beautiful feminine body.

"I'm always working hard Star... especially nowadays" Megatron corrected.

Starscream walked up to him swaying her hips sexily and teasingly like which made Megatron feel all fuzzy on the inside.

She approached Megatron and began to circle around him like a predator to his/her prey, she placed her clawed servo on his chassis her touch made Megatron shiver damn why did she have to be so damn gorgeous.

Soon Megatron couldn't hold it in anymore, he grabbed Starscream by the shoulder plates and uses the PGO to warp himself to his quarters, he pinned Starscream onto his berth and crushed his lips almost possessively on her lips. Starscream moaned as she felt his glossa roaming her mouth, she tried to push herself closer to him but Megatron growled and pushed her harder into the berth grounding his hips into hers, she whimpered in delight as she felt Megatrons servo trace her curves and then her wings.

She arched against him when he pinched the tips her wings feeling herself going senseless in pleasure as her wings were always hotspots for Megatrons 'fun' she soon felt Megatron beginning to unlatch her armor which exposed her Protoform metallic skin and her rounded C-cup breasts, Megatron leaned his head to the crook of her neck and nibbled it teasingly.

"Someones...(MOAN)...a little...(MOAN)...impatient" Starscream said between moans.

Megatron smirked "I have been waiting a long time for this Star, the question is are you?"

Starscream gripped Megatrons shoulder plates and kissed him on his lip components and then stared deep into his blood red optics which seemed a little dimmer "Does that answer your question?"

"Indeed"

Megatron reengaged the kiss and began to unlatch his own armor at the same time, the 2 quickly thanked Primus that the door was locked and Megatrons quarters were soundproof as the 2 continued to show each others love **(AN: Megatron Love?! :0)**

...

The Autobots were escorted to the US SOCCENT Air-Force Base in the desert region of Qatar, Lennox agreed to help the gang in any way possible against the threat of the Decepticons, when they first arrived they were almost shot at by the soldiers but Lennox and his team managed to calm down the hornets' nest until they met General Cage.

Optimus was currently discussing battle plans with Ultra-Magnus and the military generals for how to take out the Decepticons currently in control of the cities around the world.

"Megatron is currently in control of several major cities around the globe" Optimus said

"They range from London, Italy, Adelaide, Hong-Kong and Beijing luckily the remaining cities are unscathed" Lennox added.

_[__**Whats our next move?**__]_ General Cage asked over the monitor.

"As of right now... we do not know…only that we haven't much time" Ultra-Magnus said.

Elsewhere inside the ship the bots stole from Shockwave 2 bots were currently talking after so long, among the 2 was the bot who was next to Optimus when Shockwave placed him in the capsule, the other bot was roughly the same size around 60-70ft, his body surface was slightly jagged and was emanating with power, on his shoulder plates were two long horn like spikes and behind his head was what looked like the upper half of a Triceratops head which acted kind of like a hood, his arms had smaller spikes on them and his knees had large curved spikes with smaller ones below it.

The bot turned his head to the one next to him "Are you sure about this? I mean you don't exactly tolerate him"

"I don't tolerate him I hate him Slug... but he rescued me and you from Shockwave along with others"

"I know that Grimlock but still" Slug began

"It doesn't matter..." Grimlock said.

* * *

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT?**

**YEAH I INTRODUCED THE SECOND DINOBOT **

**THE MEGATRON/STARSCREAM BIT SURPRISE YOU AGAIN?**

**Next time:**

**SHOCKWAVE: Stinger is complaining of phantom pains**

**GALVATRON: Is it permanent?**

**KNOCKOUT: We do not know**

**[Stinger grabs his head again]**

**STINGER: Please… stop**

**?: Remember… who you are **

_**Coming Soon**_


	10. 9: Phantoms

_**Sorry for the wait, fucking school is torture**_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

_**OPTIMUS: We need a new army**_

_**KNOCKOUT: Italy is ours**_

_**[Megatron pinned Starscream onto his berth and crushed his lips almost possessively on her lips]**_

_**STARSCREAM: Someones…(MOAN) a little…(MOAN) impatient**_

_**GRIMLOCK:**__**I don't tolerate him, I hate him Slug…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 Phantoms**_

"STINGER! Where the pit are you?!" Galvatron shouted.

It has been a few days since Galvatron last sawed his brother Stinger anywhere, since his experience with his processor pains he has closed himself off from the other bots even the lord himself hasn't seen him on the Nemesis or at Darkmount or even their other citadels on earth.

Galvatron thought that Stinger maybe locked his quarters door to prevent anyone from coming in so he crashed his door down…the Vehicons weren't going to be happy, when he went in he saw the place was completely empty no sign of Stinger anywhere, he was really getting worried.

He was about to comm the troopers to search for him when his optics rested on a spherical shape object resting on Stingers berth, Galvatron approached the strange object and went to touch it when it shocked him, he almost cried out in pain had it not been for his pain inhibitors he recently installed.

Soon a holographic image of Stinger appeared from the sphere and gazed upon Galvatron.

...

Down the roads of the Ruble-Cali Desert a Lamborghini Aventador was racing down the street at the highest speeds possible with no worry of crashing into anything or anyone

"_Galvatron my brother, I have continued experiencing these pains for a week now with signs of healing, but also tells me that something is up with me that it would respond to me like this, what this could mean... I dread to ask-_

The Car soon shifted and broke apart and out came Stinger as he continued skating across the road

_-When I first set out from Darkmount I did so with a purpose, one of my recent pains has been nagging me to head to a location at Hong-Kong, hopefully an answer-_

As Stinger kept on skating something collided with him, as he got up he saw a large customized tank which looked like it was designed for speed as well as brawn

_-What will I find? An answer? Or nothing more than the fumes of a burning city, after all Hong-Kong was taken over by us after all, not that it's a problem-_

Stinger charged at the tank guns and blazing as the tank also charged at him, the shots hit their target as the tank began to swerve and almost flip over as Stinger began ramming it with his vehicle mode, until several more tanks came along.

_-Ugh... I am really weary of this Galvatron, not because I am tired or board, it is just that this pain no matter what gets worse and worse, and father can't find a remedy-_

Stinger groaned and sat up straight as he saw several choppers tanks approach him, he soon activated his weapons once more as the underside of his left wrist opened a small compartment, with a ***SHING*** sound a long thin blade extended out the compartment with the words 'Energon & Honor' engraved on the blade. **(Assassins Creed Hidden Blade)**

With each slash of the blade the tanks and the choppers began to fall apart, pieces of fragged metal and humans were falling and flying everywhere but what Stinger noticed is that these humans all were wearing the same outfit which consisted of a grey body suit with a bullet proof vest and ski-mask w/ goggles, they also had advanced looking rifles.

'_MECH? I thought they were gone'_ Stinger thought

_-Whatever lies in my path I do know one thing, it all has something to do with the Autobot trash known as Smokescreen but I just don't know why and how... all I know is that it is about him-_

With a battle cry Stinger lunged at the MECH Soldiers shooting hacking and slashing, with each slice and dice bits of fragged metal and bits of human were flying as the blades thin yet strong vibrating surface cut through like it was butter, as Stinger was about to continue he saw a faint apparition in the distance as if it was watching him.

Not wanting to waste any more time than he has to Stinger opened one of his subspace compartments and grabbed some smoke bombs and frag grenades and pulled both the pins of each grenade, the moment he tossed them away he transformed into his Lamborghini and sped away just as the grenades exploded in a cloud of shrapnel fire and god knows what.

_-No matter what happens though, if im in deep scrap or if I should find myself astray, do not send troopers yourself or anything, this is something I must do alone" **TRANSMISSION END**_

As Stinger got away from MECH he got closer and closer to the figure in the distance, when he was close he transformed and continued the rest of the way on foot or in Stingers case wheels since he can only skate in robot form.

However when he arrived his optics widened, standing before him, the ghostly apparition that he has been following, turned out to be the Autobot Smokescreen.

Instinctively he activated his cannon and began to fire at this strange vision that has manifested before him, however the shots went clean through him, it whatever it was he was seeing.

The Smokescreen ghost soon flexed his finger which was a sign to follow him, the ghost transformed into his alt-form but no sound was made as he did, Stinger followed suit and transformed following the manifestation to where ever they are going.

...

After what seemed like an eternity of driving to Stinger the ghostly manifest finally came to a halt, they stopped at an old forest region just not too far away from Hong-Kong. The ghost transformed back into Smokescreen and began to walk through the forest with Stinger in pursuit, as they kept walking Stinger noticed that the forest seemed to be getting duller and deader with each step which he though was odd.

Soon the Smokescreen ghost came to a halt and Stingers optics had widened, what he was staring at was a Cybertronian Escape Pod: Decepticon Origin, he had researched on the many vessels in history but the escape pod was only used if we had no choice (Not that we had a choice) He then saw the ghost walk up to the pod and press his hand on the side and then turned to Stinger and motioned for him to come forward and open the pod, I mean let's face it he's a ghost he can't do anything.

When Stinger pressed his hand to the side he heard a beeping sound, soon the side began to shift and split apart as the door appeared and a ramp came down granting access, Stinger and the ghost walked up the ramp and inside the pod. The place was a mess, the monitors were smashed and some Energon was still leaking out of some piping.

Stinger turned to the ghost "Why did you bring me here?"

Smokescreen waved his hand over to the berth which meant 'Lay' so he did, the ghost then approached his head and placed both his ghostly hands on the temple of his head, Stinger soon felt his body go numb and his mind began to feel as if it was pouring with information.

When Stinger onlined his optics he found himself in strange white grid room with strange looking glyphs and Cybertronian glyphs as well, Stinger began to wander around trying to see if there is something or someone he can interact with or hopefully find answers as to why he is receiving these pains.

He felt a hand on his shoulder plates and instinctively brought out his hidden blade, when he turned he gazed into the optics of Smokescreen and with him what looked like Alpha-Trion to Stinger, he deactivated his blade and gazed at the two bots.

"Who… are you? Where are we?" Stinger asked

The Alpha-Trion lookalike smiled warmly **"Easy my child, my name is Primus"**

Stingers optics widened, he soon bowed before the god of the Transformers "My Lord and Creator… it is an honor"

**"Rise my child"**

No sooner said than done he rose "Why has the creator himself come before me"

Primus frowned **"Your mind, although you many including yourself believe it is in good condition, but they are wrong. Your mind is fragmented and is falling apart"**

"And if you don't fix it, you will lose yourself" Smokescreen finished.

After they finished a strangely shaped table appears before them with a head piece at the top, Primus motioned Stinger to lie down on the table to which he did with no hesitation and as he did Smokescreen placed the headpiece onto Stingers cranium plates.

_Stinger soon felt his mind being moved around as if someone had just hurled it around the place and then smacked with a bat, when he awoke his optics he found himself back in the forest he was in only it seemed less dead as if it was still fresh, the sound of blaster fire soon got Stingers attention so he brought his Hidden Blade out and charged up his cannon._

_He soon came to the origins of the shots and to be quiet honest he was slightly baffled, on one side was Vehicons Eradicons and a few Insecticons, while on the other side was Optimus Prime Arcee Ratchet Bumblebee and Bulkhead ducking and dodging the fire and were firing back._

_He was about to join his brethren and take out the Autobots when another set of shots was fired on the Autobots side, they all turned to see another bot who Stinger recognized as Smokescreen running up the side whilst shooting, he soon began running straight to them._

"_Incoming!" Arcee shouted aiming her blasters_

"_WHOOHOO!" Smokescreen cheered, he leapt over Bumblebee and Arcee and began to charge at the Vehicons, he brought out a Hidden Blade similar to Stingers with the same inscription 'Energon and Honor" and began to slash violently at the Vehicons._

_As Smokescreen continued to open fire, a stray shot went straight for the leaking Energon and it caught alight._

_Optimus's optics widened "Autobots! Fall Back!"_

_Stinger wasted no time in falling back as he transformed and drove at his maximum speed that he could possibly drive at which is around 200 mph, soon an explosion occurred at the sight reaching all the way to Stinger which knocked him slightly sending him crashing and rolling down the cliff, screaming as he waited for the impact._

Stinger bolted up with his cannon fully charged and began shooting at random until he heard a familiar voice.

"WHOA! STINGER WHAT THE PIT?!"

He onlined his optics and saw Galvatron as well as Shockwave standing before him, he was no longer in the pod but in fact he was in his quarters in Darkmount with spark-rate monitors and IVs in him.

He also saw Galvatron with 3 scorch marks on his chassis plates and smiled sheepishly "Oops"

"Yeah oops, what the pit happened to you?"

"I conquer with Galvatron, you were miles away in a pod of some sorts with a device on your head, so what happened?" Shockwave backed up

"Father, Brother seriously it is okay" Stinger lied

"...Don't lie" Shockwave said intimidatingly

Stinger shivered "I'm not"

"Well if you are okay which I doubt, join us for our next mission" Galvatron said

"Mission? What mission?"

"Well CYLAS wants us to retrieve something"

Stinger smirked "If its CYLAS than its some deep scrap… I'm in"

...

Arcee was currently on a routine scouting mission for their newly acquainted human allies over in New-York, the place (Luckily) hasn't been attacked by the Decepticons yet however the city was in turmoil, people were screaming and running with all sorts of supplies with them, some went as far to turn on their fellow humans and hunt them done and hell some even rape others.

While going down 5th avenue she saw a little girl crying her eyes out. She was no older than 6 maybe 7 years old and she was lost in the crowd of screaming mobs.

Arcee tried to help her but then realized that the humans in this vicinity are scared of their kind so she reluctantly just kept on driving.

She scowled, curse those Decepticons to the pit of Cybertron and back, when she gets her servos on Megatrons neck cables she will tear him asunder until there is nothing left like when she tore apart Airachnids throat and watched her bleed out **(Yeah she killed her)**

_'Primus I need a break'_

**[Arcee to base I need a bridge]** she said through the comm

As Arcee reached an old abandoned subway a ground bridge vortex opened up in front of her allowing her to return to their new base.

It was originally used as an Air-Force cargo plane hangar but now it was reconfigured into Autobot Outpost Omega-2, this time they have been given full state of the art human and Cybertronian technology however with Ratchet missing Raf and Wheeljack have taken over his position as the tech masters of the team although Wheeljack hates it.

As she passed by the med bay she noticed Optimus was in deep though on some video images, they were from the highway battle between those 2 bots which she recognized as Galvatron and Stinger who almost 'used' her, she still shakes at the thought if Optimus wasn't there in time who knows what they would've done.

Arcee approaches Optimus "At it again"

Optimus turned to her "Something has been bugging me about these two... Galvatron and Stinger?" She nodded "As I thought them, something seemed so familiar…it was like I was looking at my friends... but as enemies"

Arcee placed a hand on his shoulder plates "Don't think like that... they're just some Cons who like to show off"

Optimus smiled "Perhaps... although I did not like them threatening you"

"Optimus for the last time im fine... im a big girl I can take care of myself"

"If you say so..."

Arcee smiled at Optimus whilst unwillingly blushing oh Primus she hopes he didn't see that.

Unfortunately he did see that, his processor began to fill with questions _'She was blushing... does that mean'_

Soon Optimus found himself blushing but he quickly shook it away, there was no way that she would like him, after all on Cybertron if there was a romantic relationship between commanders and their troops it would mean demotion and death.

Optimus continued to eye Arcee as she left for her quarters and unknown to him Ultra-Magnus and Hound were smirking in the background.

* * *

**FINALLY I got this damn chapter done I had no time what so ever with f-ing school.**

**I also borrowed some elements of Assassins Creed in this chapter as you can see.**

**And also MECH will be in the next chapter.**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**STINGER: What is that thing?**

**CYLAS: That is Project Alpha-Damocles**

**[A satellite launches into the air]**

**MEGATRON: Lets us see what this can do**

**STARSCREAM: With pleasure**

**[A large beam of Dark-Energon strikes Jasper-Nevada]**

_**Coming Soon**_


	11. 10 Alpha-Damocles & Senseless Desires

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

_STINGER: Why did you bring me here?_

_PRIMUS: Your mind is fragmented and is falling apart_

_SMOKESCREEN: And if you don't fix it, you will lose yourself_

_OPTIMUS: As I fought them, something seemed so familiar…it was like I was looking at my friends…but as enemies_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Alpha-Damocles & Senseless Desires   
**_

"So remind me again why we're at this god forsaken place CYLAS?" Stinger asked.

Several cycles after Stinger returned from his little 'date' with Primus and the ghostly manifest of Smokescreen he was called up by CYLAS and Megatron to come with them along with Galvatron, though they did not mention what it is they are currently after they do know that if it involves the boss con it must be important.

CYLAS adjusted his rear-view mirrors at the Lamborghini behind him "Patience Stinger… you'll know soon enough

Overhead a sleek silver Cybertronian jet with a cannon mounted on top was flying just slightly behind CYLAS and Stinger while Galvatron was in his Tanks jet mode "Indeed… let us hope this won't be for naught"

"If it is I'm gonna smash stuff up" Galvatron muttered.

As they drove through the ever expanding desert Stinger saw Smokescreens apparition appear before him and started swerving in surprise, he soon regained his bearings and straightened out.

"You okay Stinger?" Galvatron asked with concern

"Ugh… yeah thought I saw something in my path"

Galvatron knew he was hiding something but he decide to interrogate him later until this mission is complete, the 4 cons soon saw a light in the distance, well that light turned out to be a military base but not just any military base.

Stinger groaned "You kidding me?! MECH?"

"Nope" CYLAS said nonchalant

"Ugh… Frag my Life Cycle"

As he finished that curse the alarms of the now known as MECH base of operations started to blare to life and very loudly Stinger would say, soon auto-turrets began shooting at CYLAS and Stinger on the ground while anti-aircraft turrets try (Key word try) to destroy Megatron and Galvatron.

Stinger began to shift and break open but he transformed his vehicle mode even further, several guns and missile launchers began to reveal themselves from several spaces and the wheels began to expand and push out to give at a 360 degree turning ability, the same with CYLAS **(AN: Stealth Force Mode)**

The 4 Decepticons opened fire with a barrage of bullets and lazer fire destroying the turrets but the MECH soldiers and vehicles charged at them almost without thinking, Megatron and Galvatron both transformed and crushed the vehicles from above as well as deploying their blades to slash the rest of the vehicles and other insects that got in their way.

Stinger began to shoot his cannon at the approaching tanks and predator drones their way if anything MECH really had the good stuff when It came to technology, the drones were easily dispatched and the tanks were squashed, after all an ant has no quarrel with a boot **(AN: Avengers Reference)**

"Fall back! Fall back!" MECH Soldiers cried out

"HAHA! Yeah that's right 'correre via codardo!' (Run away Cowards)" Stinger said in Italian

However as those words left his mouth a gigantic tank the size of 4 Grimlocks put together, soon the tank began to shift around and stand up revealing a 100ft robot with large bulky chest plates with equally bulky arms and legs, two rocket launchers were seated on its shoulders as well as a minigun, in the center of his chest was a tank cannon.

"Oh… 'Santa merda' (Holy Crap)" Stinger muttered

"What is THAT monstrosity!" Megatron asked/demanded

"Hm… it seems MECH has been busy with ever since my failed Nemesis-Prime project, this will be a bit trickier…" CYLAS answered.

"No matter давайте тратить его! (Lets waste him!)" Galvatron shouted in Russian.

All 4 charged at the titan before them guns and blazing but they just simply bounced off his frame not even leaving dents or scratches on his paint scheme ever, Stinger tried slashing with his Hidden Blade but that just broke the blade while Galvatron went for hand-to-hand which managed to make a little dent but not enough to any serious damage, Megatron and CYLAS weren't having any luck either, their weapons and stealth-force weapons were practically useless and so was hand-to-hand.

Stinger was sent flying back by a simple swat of the titans hand "UGH! How do we kill this 'pezzo di merda!' (Piece of Shit)" Stinger shouted.

"Wait… guys check the rear for any weakness!" Galvatron shouted

Megatron transformed and circled the titan and slowly hovered behind him and if he was in robot form he would be face plate palming, there was a large red glowing thing on his back which practically screamed 'shoot me' which he obliged to, with the box thing destroyed the titan screamed in pain and it head suddenly exploded in shrapnel and other fluids which would be great for human horror films.

"Finally mi è stato sempre incazzato! (I was getting pissed!)" Stinger howled

"My thoughts exactly ребенок (Kid) "Galvatron reassured

"Enough bickering you two! We've wasted enough time as it is with these insects getting in our way and speak English for sparks sake!" Megatron snapped.

"Sorry" they both chimed.

The 4 stepped over the human corpses and mangled vehicles as they approached the entrance to the underground section of the base… which was disguised as an aircraft hangar.

As CYLAS inputted the code the large doors opened up to reveal a slight steep tunnel leading downwards, all four transformed and began to drive/fly their way down seeing it is quicker than the large elevator and more controllable than the moving platform now some distance away.

After a few minutes they began to see light, as they passed through the end of the tunnel they were impressed at the sight, hundreds of heavily armed vehicles and highly advanced computers and weaponry were across the underground base obviously not just human tech made these.

"Теперь, некоторое оборудование (Now that's some hardware)" Galvatron whistled

"Amen a quel fratello (Amen to that brother)" Stinger agreed.

"English!" Megatron sneered

The two flinched but soon swatted it away like a scraplet, they soon found themselves staring at a grid of lazers guarding a hallway which was fairly longer they we originally thought, CYLAS activated a strange beam from his optic sensors at a human control panel which entered the numbers 7193 which one by one made the lazers deactivate, they all walked down the lazer free hallway while keeping an eye out for any MECH toys trying to kill them.

Stinger soon heard a strange noise emanating from one of the rooms and went to investigate it informing the others he'll be right back, he struggled to pry the door open but managed to squeeze through the gap, his optics widened at what he saw. Primus and Smokescreen were standing before him with grim looks on their face plates, they urged Smokescreen to lay on the Cybertronian sized table for which he didn't hesitate, Primus waved his hand and the same helmet device appeared as last time and was placed on his head.

_Stingers mind was ripped from his body as he began to travel through the white grid dimension like the last time, he onlined his optics and gazed at his new surroundings. He was in a laboratory on the nemesis specifically Shockwaves lab… it was filled with old mangled Cybertronian corpses and other horrific experiments of his, he soon felt an incredible pain erupt from him that he barely suppressed a scream but only just, his gaze roamed around the lab until he found the source off the screams and it came from Smokescreen, a small doctor bot along with Shockwave were tearing him apart piece by piece, fuse by fuse and circuit by circuit._

_Eventually the pain died down and only Smokescreens head remained, although it was detached from the pile scrap formerly known as his body his head was still online as his blue optics flickered back and forth in an annoying matter, Shockwave and Scalpel cleaned the Energon from their servos and went over to their panels and brought up a capsule… it was housing a body._

"_Let us begin" past Shockwave said as he pressed a button_

Stinger barely caught a glimpse of the body as he was ripped right back to his real self at the MECH base, he found himself somehow walking with Galvatron and the others when he could've sworn he was still in that room with Primus and Smokescreen reliving that weird and totally horrific vision.

"Что-то не так брат? (Something wrong brother)" Galvatron whispered in Russian hoping Megatron didn't hear him.

"Non c'è niente di sbagliato Galvatron (Nothing is wrong Galvatron) "Stinger whispered back

"Вы уверены в том, что (Are you sure about that?)"

"Sì (Yes)"

"I Swear to Unicron if you two keep speaking in those ridiculous earth tongues I will carve your sparks out with my bare servos!" Megatron snarled.

"It's not our fault that we're fascinated with these languages!" Galvatron snarled back

"If you 3 are don back there, we have arrived" CYLAS called out.

That shut them all up, CYLAS inputted another code into the control panel as the doors began to swirl around and split open revealing a large black room, it was absolutely dark in there and the only light was emanating from their optics/headlights/cannons the rest of the room was dark.

However in the center of the pitch back room was a large satellite, it's color scheme was primarily purple with black streaks and highlights along the edges and fin/panel appendages from the sides, however on the side of the satellite was the Decepticon logo blazing the panels.

CYLAS approached the side of the satellite and activated his eye lazer thing "A.D. activate"

Soon the satellite began to shift and break apart, the panel appendages changed into thin arms while the bottom half shifted into sharp spikey legs. The upper half split down the middle and formed into a chest with a head poking out the middle as well, its appearance was rather menacing with spikey head and 4 blood red optics, the rest of the satellite formed into 4 blades which went passed the waist in an upside down v shape **(AN: Blackout/Grindor)**

Said bot stares down at CYLAS and then bowed "Master"

"Rise" the large bot obeyed, CYLAS Turned and faced his team "Lord Megatron… allow me to introduce to you Alpha-Damocles or just Alpha as he prefers it… he is the successor to Project Chimera, the ultimate weapon"

Galvatron raised an optic brow "Ultimate how?"

Before he could receive an answer the door was blown down by another one of MECHs titan bots, this time however there was more than one… around 4-5 other titans were with the 1st

Galvatron and Megatron were about to shoot them but a large purple Energon beam flew right passed them and impaled all 5 bots in a row in no time and with no trouble, they both turn around and see Alpha in his satellite mode with a smoking satellite dish.

"Project: Alpha-Damocles, the successor to the original Damocles satellite now incorporates Cybertronian tech to its fullest which created Alpha"

"And unlike the original satellite he can think and feel like us and not some mindless drone" Stinger finished.

"Exactly, and the particle beam now fires Energon and not regular fire it did last time"

Megatron smirked and then began cackling that could all those around him melt on the spot "Oh CYLAS you never fail to amaze me"

This time it was CYLAS's turn to smirk "Oh it's not over yet… lets head back to the Nemesis and I'll show you what I mean"

…

Megatron and the others soon radioed in for a Ground-Bridge to the Nemesis like CYLAS suggested to see what he has to show him that hasn't already failed to amaze him so far, when they stepped out of the portal they were in the brig monitoring the earth from space, it was a beautiful view… not that the Decepticons cared.

Alpha transformed and began to reach the usual orbit for earths satellites and began to circle planet.

Megatron turned to see a still smirking CYLAS "SO what is it you wanted to show me?"

He simply waved his hand to the monitor which clearly said 'watch', he saw 2 Eradicons hover to Alphas location while carrying 2 large cubes of Dark-Energon?! Megatron was about to go out there and blast them for touching his Dark-Energon but was frozen on the spot as he saw Alpha absorb the cubes into him and began glowing purple.

Soon he pointed his radar dish to the earth below him and began to charge up his particle cannon, as the beam was charging purple electricity was dancing around Alpha as well as a purple flame on the tip of the dish which became a large powerful beam shooting towards the ground, on the Nemesis Megatron saw the beam continue its course to the earth below and it was heading to a familiar location: Jasper Nevada.

The beam struck the towns center as a powerful explosion the size of half a nuclear explosion, however things didn't stop there. As the flames spread they immediately cooled down and became pure Cybertronian metal: Cyber-Matter, all things from buildings cars and even the surviving humans that remained all became Cybertrons elemental metals, by the time the explosion was gone the whole town was made of metal.

The whole Decepticon army was in shock, if they had optics they would be wide and if they had jaws they would be on the floor cartoon style, but the shock that filled the air disappeared when the familiar sound of Megatrons laughter filled the air only this time it was even more twisted and crazy then it usually is.

"My oh my CYLAS you have made my day… we now have the ultimate resource" Megatron chuckled darkly

"Intending to rebuild the Omega-Lock?" Shockwave asked

"And… the Cyber formation of this planet"

…

Tessa sighed as she finished her sword training with Drift, she hadn't felt this exhausted in a long time. She plopped on her bed sinking in a few inches, it had been several weeks ever since she and her dad had found that RV from an old abandoned garage which actually turned out to be an alien robot in the middle of a civil war.

She was devastated when her house was blown apart and even more sad when Lucas was killed, but things always have a bright side. She was reunited with her boyfriend Jack who was missing for months, she became friends with more of the bots and she is now a bad ass swordswoman.

However this invasion was the one thing that made her worried, what if they couldn't stop them? Will she ever find her friends again? Will she even be alive by the end of this.

"Sometimes I wished we hadn't found that RV" she mumbled

"Yeah but then you wouldn't have found me"

Tessa squealed at the voice but then relaxed when she saw Jack leaning against the wall in her apartments room, he was right of course she never would of found him if they didn't bring that RV back with them.

"Jesus you scared me Jack"

"But you love me" He said coyly

Tessa smiled "Oh your right about that one"

_**WARNING: Although this is a T rated story this part will be M… read at your own risk.**_

She walked over to jack swaying her hips in a sexy matter and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his, Jack immediately kissed back with as much passion as Tessa did. Jack pressed his tongue on her lips looking for entrance which she allowed, their tongues battled for dominance a battle which Jack won, he slowly tore his mouth from hers and left searing hot kissed down her neck.

Tessa moaned in delight as she arched against him, god he knew how to make her feel great, that feeling only got better when he grounded his hips into hers which made her gasp in pleasure and she arched again any further and she would snap.

Jacks hands gripped her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist demanding to be closer which made Tessa blush, he soon pressed her against the wall and re-engaged their kiss, his hand snaked up her top and his fingers stroked her stomach which caused her moan and shiver against him, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up until it was off her completely showing her pink bra and C-cup breasts.

She smiled seductively at Jack "Like what you see?"

"Very"

Jack practically hurled Tessa onto her bad as he began to nip at her neck earning more moans of pleasure from her, at the same time he reached down and began pulling her jeans off leaving her in matching pink panties as her bra, he also felt his manhood become hard as he explored her body and stroking her curvy form.

He pulled his shirt off and threw it to the ground before he kissed Tessa again on the lips, he instinctively looped his hand around her and undid the strap on her bra which he threw away, he grabbed hold of her breast and gave it a firm squeeze which made her squirm underneath him, Tessa felt like she melted away at the pleasure coursing in her.

"Jack… please don't tease me" She begged.

However he didn't listen instead he dipped his hand down her panties and slowly pumped a finger in and out of her which made her cry out in pleasure and blush even redder, Jack smiled at the reactions Tessa was making so he continued to arouse her, the same time he undid his jeans and also pulled down his boxers and Tessa panties leaving them fully naked.

Jack took one of her breast and began to suck on it playfully which made Tessa moan and giggle at the same time, he also went a step further and thrusted his finger deep inside her which made her bite down on her lip to prevent any sound coming out.

"Jack… stop teasing me… I need you"

He didn't need any further invitation, he removed his fingers which were slightly lubricated and he slowly penetrated Tessa.

She cried out in both pain and in pleasure, she had never had sex before but the sensation were just amazing! He began to thrust faster and deeper and her hips followed in a rhythmic motion she couldn't help but moan louder and louder begging for more each time.

Jack couldn't believe how tight she was, I know she was a virgin and all but she didn't expect her to be this tight but the sounds of her moans brought a smile to his face as she enjoyed this as much as he did.

Jack slowly began to stop as he removed his softened manhood much to Tessa's disappointment, the two embraced in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

"Jack… never leave me…" Tessa mumbled tiredly

"I won't… I promise" Jack replied as he kissed on her forehead.

They just hope Cade never hears about this.

* * *

**FINALLY chapter is done**

**Surprised about the JackxTessa bit here? Note: this does not mean the story is now M-rated, just this section here.**

_**Next Chapter**_

_**OPTIMUS: It is time we mount an assault on the Decepticons**_

_**[The Military opens fire on Darkmount]**_

_**STINGER: My whole purpose… is a lie?**_

_**ARCEE: These ships just won't go down!**_

_**[Said ship began to re-attach itself]**_

_**EPPS: We about to get our asses kicked aren't we?**_

_**CROSS-HAIRS: I know how to deal with our ship problem.**_

_**Coming Soon**_


	12. 11 Invasion Revelation

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

_Stinger: You kidding me?! MECH?_

_[CYLAS Activates his eye lazers]_

_CYLAS: A.D. Activate_

_SHOCKWAVE: Intending to rebuild the Omega-Lock?_

_MEGATRON: And… the Cyber formation of this planet_

_TESSA: Jack… never leave me…_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 Invasion Revelation**_

"Optimus... are you sure about this?" Ultra-Magnus asked worried slightly.

"I am Ultra-Magnus... this has to end" Optimus replied with determination in his voice.

The last several weeks have been tiresome to say the least, Optimus and his human allies have been working day in and day out to think up of counter strategies for the upcoming 'Extinction Invasion' that everyone has dubbed however things haven't gone as peachy keen that they hoped for.

So far the ships have been unstoppable, the gunships are as slippery as mice and the Decepticons have been growing restless as well for one reason or another. Cross-hairs has been working in the science labs to determine a way to find a weakness in the ships and hopefully disable then long enough to stop the Decepticons.

Optimus broke out of his trance as Arcee came up to him with a serious expression "Optimus the general wants to see you"

He nodded "Understood, I will head to the monitors now"

"Actually... he's here at the base"

Optimus was surprised, he heard a lot from General Cage, he was the greatest army commander of his time and his family lineage was responsible for ending most wars across time like the old civil wars in the 16-1700s and some in WWI and WWII, all this time however he only spoke with Cage through the monitor and his appearance and voice were muffled and disoriented so no one knows how he looks like and sounds like.

The two transformed and proceeded to the hangar the General was waiting in, when they arrived they saw Lennox and Epps along with the rest of the Autobots minus Cross-hairs and Wheeljack. Jack Cade and Tessa were cleaning up their weapons when they saw Optimus coming and whistled.

After the whistle the team humans and bots alike gathered around as another man approached them, he was African-American with slick raven black hair which looks like he uses hair gel a lot, he is wearing a white trench coat with a grey military combat shirt and black military jeans, he wore military combat boots which ended just below his kneecaps and wore fingerless black fighting gloves, he also wore trademark sunglasses with a white frame with the lenses are so black you can't see his eyes, on his waist was a gun holster which holstered a Desert Eagle .50 caliber pistol with the words 'justice' carved tribal style **(AN: Think Albert Wesker except with brown skin, white coat, grey shirt black pants and grey boots)**

The man gazed at Optimus "It is finally good to see you in person Optimus Prime"

"The honor is mine General, though I am surprised that we are meeting in person" Optimus said.

"You're not alone big bot, we were surprised too" Epps called up.

"Under normal circumstances this would be through the monitor, however desperate times are calling for desperate measures" Cage informed.

"And what is this desperate situation that calls for the mighty descendant of the Cage generals to come here?" Hound pressed on.

General Cage walked over to a briefcase on a table next to him and swiped a card on the cases scanner, after a few beeps the case unlocked and withdrew a large flash drive with NASA emblazoning it, he walked over to the big screen and plugged it in ad typed a few commands.

"Around 1400 hours ago our satellite imagery caught a strange power anomaly located at Jasper Nevada, while it is still unknown what caused it we managed to find the remains... of this"

The screen on the bot sized computer showed a video image of the destroyed Jasper a sight no one liked to see, soon out of nowhere a large purple beam struck the center of the town and began to explode like half a nuke, as the flames and ash cooled down the gang were horrified at what they saw next.

The flames froze instantly and became... metal.

Arcee was the first one to break out of the trance "What... in the All Spark... was THAT?!"

Optimus's optics narrowed and then gazed at his companions "My fellow Autobots... General Cage is correct... Desperate times do call for Desperate measures"

[**What do you mean Optimus**] Bumblebee bleeped and whirred

"For too long have we held back against our struggles, for too long has this war waged on, for too long we have lost many comrades, as of right now we must invade the Decepticons... with everything we got"

"About time!" Bulkhead punches his fist for emphasis.

"Optimus" Ultra-Magnus approaches him "Are you sure about this? Cause if we fail"

"We won't" Arcee cut him off "We can't fail"

"Arcee is correct, failure will mean Extinction... we must end this" Drift sided with her.

"Then it is settled, tomorrow we invade Darkmount and end Megatron for good" Cage said.

Several soldiers engineers and scientist cheered at their general and extraterrestrial allies hoping the end of the Decepticons will be over soon, Hound began loading all the unnecessary weapons he has in his possession while Drift polishes his blade and Jack and Cade began fixing their Cyber-Guns.

However Optimus was still focused on the monitor, he did not know how Megatron was able to obtain this method of creating Cyber-Matter but he knew he needs to stop him before he can use it for unspeakable methods. If they fail, not only will earth and humanity be Extinct, but the Decepticons will Cyber-Form it and Cybertron and poison Cybertronians minds and wills for Generations, in the words of his old friend Ratchet _'Hardly a way to begin a new age'_

He turned from the monitor and transformed driving to his quarters cause tomorrow could be the fight of their life cycles.

...

The Autobots were currently traveling down the old highway of Jasper in search of the Decepticons fortress Darkmount, you think with a large fortress like that it would be easy to find but it turns out that it isn't easy. Lennox and Cage were riding up front with Optimus, Jack and Tessa were riding Arcee, Cade Miko and Epps were inside Bulkhead while the rest of the soldiers were riding in the remaining Autobots minus Cross-hairs.

Since the special forces were spread so thin due to the invasion only a handful of troopers at least 2 dozen could be spared for the attack, luckily Cross-hairs and Wheeljack as well as some top level human scientists managed to make their weapons fire bullets made of solidified Synthetic-Energon making them more fatal to those with Decepticon CNA but makes those with Autobot CNA stronger (How they managed that is anyone's guess)

As they drove along the highway they all felt something knock them slightly like how you drive over bump in the road, all eyes widened as they saw the remainder of the highway connecting to Jasper was completely Cyber-Formed, the Cyber-Formed remains of the surviving humans clearly state they were trying to escape but with no such luck.

"Jesus Christ..." Cage muttered.

"All these people... they were condemned to death" Lennox continued.

"That is why we must defeat the Decepticons... or every human being will be like this" Optimus rumbled

_**[Optimus this is Cross-hairs have you a visual on the fortress] **_Cross-hairs said on the comm.

"Negative... they must have utilized a cloaking field to hide themselves"

That would be a sound theory if they hadn't spotted the towering tower from the center of the town.

"Guess again big guy" Lennox quipped.

"He's been wrong before" Arcee reminded

The soldiers soon exited from their rides and allowed the Autobots to transform into their bi-pedal forms, they soon brought out their weapons and began to patrol the area for any signs of… whatever they can find, Decepticons... or hopefully a survivor, but that is highly unlikely.

They soon heard a noise emanating from in the cities center and it sounded scraping, Optimus aims his cannon high and goes in to investigate what it is. His optics widen he sees a fist flying right into his face knocking him backwards almost crushing Cage and Lennox.

Emerging from the smoke was Galvatron and CYLAS with a dozen or so Vehicons and Beta-266 smirking at them.

"OPEN FIRE!" Epps shouted.

Both sides began opening fire at each other, as they thought the Synthetic-Energon bullets really had a nasty effect on the Decepticons. As the bullets made contact their armor began to corrode and fall off as if they were shot with regular Cybertronian weapons.

Soon Vehicons were dropping like flies and Galvatrons smirked face was replaced with fear and confusion, CYLAS however was still calm and composed even during this display, Beta-266 however was terrified.

"Fall back!" Beta-266 cried

"NO! we will not retreat!" Galvatron ordered.

"Frag this" Beta-266 was about to walk off when his entire face was suddenly blasted off by CYLAS.

"Coward"

Back at Darkmount Megatron and Starscream were shouting at their troopers to assist their fellow companions on the field, after witnessing the power of the Synthetic-Energon bullets against their troops they were both shocked, scared, and angry, Soundwave was currently watching the battle with his drone Lazerbeak to help out with any counter strategies.

Stinger however was charging up his weapons and sharpening his hidden blade for the fight, he was never known for hanging back whenever there was a battle just around the corner and Autobots and humans to slaughter.

However he wasn't feeling like that now.

After recent visits from Primus and Smokescreen he was convinced he wasn't who he thinks to be and Shockwave and Megatron know of this and refuse to tell him, even CYLAS and Knockout won't say anything about it.

Before he went to the field he went inside of Shockwaves labs to try and find any video footage or documents relating to the disappearance to Smokescreen and Ratchet and finally gain the answers he thirsts for, skimming past file after file he began to grow agitated until.

_**BEEP!**_

Stinger gazed at the monitor and found one of Shockwaves recent documents _'Operation: Galvanize Sting'_ submitted... the day he and Galvatron came online.

He wasted no time clicking it as it displayed several video logs and blueprints and reports, he scrolled through the reports and logs until he found a familiar… horrific... scene.

The screams if pain, the Energon splattering on the wall, pieces of fragged metal and limbs were everywhere until the head remained. Soon the capsule he saw appeared once again and it opened finally giving him the view of the body, and he was in horror times 3.

It was his own body in the capsule.

Stinger staggered back, he couldn't no… he wouldn't believe what he just saw "No... no... this can't be"

He couldn't take his optics off the video as he saw the re processed information in Smokescreens head was transferred into his own body until Smokescreens optics finally died out... dead.

"My whole purpose... it was all a lie" Stinger muttered as tears of Energon began to surface "That means Galvatron" his optics widened as he began to find a video similar to this one.

Things weren't as good outside for the Autobots either.

"We about to get our asses kicked aren't we?" Epps said to no one.

The battle outside escalated from good too bad in mere seconds. Several warships were launched to Darkmount to combat the Autobots in what Megatron quoted "Show how futile their efforts are" Arcee and Optimus were good shots at taking down the Gunships and other vessels HOWEVER the said ships were (As shocking as it seems) repairing themselves on the spot.

"UGH! It's no good! No matter how hard we try they just keep coming!" Arcee shouted.

"How do we kill something that won't stay DEAD!" Cade shouted as he shot one of the Vehicons visors offlining it.

Optimus rammed into Galvatron knocking him flat before turning to CYLAS, with his sword in one hand and shield in another he charges at the former human with every intent to kill (Yes kill) CYLAS activates his hammer and blocks the attack.

"How pathetic from the last Prime"

"How pathetic from the Leader of MECH"

The two struggled for a little bit before Optimus gained the upper hand and shoved him backwards while CYLAS accidentally crushed Galvatrons gun.

"HEY! CYLAS I needed that!" Galvatron shouted

Optimus froze as images flashed his mind

"_Bulkhead I NEEDED THAT!"_

_A small scrap bot slices a tool_

"_I NEEDED THAT!"_

"_MIKO! I Needed that!"_

"_Optimus… we needed that….."_

"It cannot be…" Optimus muttered.

_**[All Autobots retreat to base I figured out our little ship problem I repeat I have figured it out] **_Cross-hairs ordered over the comm

Without missing a spark beat Optimus and the gang transformed and opened their cab doors for their allies to enter, as fast as humanly possible they zoomed off out of Jasper Nevada with the enemy in tow right behind them opening fire. Cade began to shoot at the gunships tailing them as did Jack and Epps.

Soon when they reached the highway the ships suddenly halted their chase and began to return to Darkmount, lucky for the Autobots the Ground-Bridge also appeared for them.

As they exited the greenish blue tunnel they were inside the Autobots hangar of the base in Qatar with Raf Miko Wheeljack and Cross-hairs waiting for them.

Optimus transformed "What is it you have discovered?"

"Well while you lot were off fighting the Decepticons, Wheeljack Raf and I detected a strange energy anomaly from those ships so we set the scanners loose on them and it looks like they have some sort of wireless tether" Cross-hairs sad.

"Tether? Like it was attached to something?" Hound asked

"Yes! We traced the signal and it we assumed it came from Darkmount but realized it was only directing the signal… but the source" Raf hesitated for a second until the monitors displayed an image.

All eyes and optics in the room widened at what they saw… a familiar planet.

Cybertron.

...

Grimlock and Slug were currently laying on their cell berths inside the vessel commandeered from Shockwave, they recently heard of the attack attempt on the Decepticons fortress and quite frankly Grimlock though they were a bunch of idiots for attempting such a suicide mission.

Their thoughts were disrupted however when another Dinobot entered their cells, this bot was a femme and taller than Slug but shorter than Grimlock and if Optimus was here he would only come up to this one's waist, her frame was slim and rather curvy which is natural for a femmes body, she had long sharp talon claw fingers and little tiny spikes coming down her arms and legs, two large Pterodactyl like wings sprouted several ft. from her back as well as a thruster in between, her head was spear/coned shaped with a long point going behind her like a large pointy hat would, she had a face mask on and a visor over her eyes which shone blue. **(AN: Yes Swoop is a girl GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT HUH?! Didn't think so)**

"What is it Swoop?" Grimlock asked without taking his visor eye off the ceiling.

"Why didn't we help them?" She was ticked.

"What?"

"Don't play coy! Snarl Slug and I could've gone and assisted them but you made us stay... so why didn't we help?"

"Optimus is the leader, he doesn't need my help"

"But still-

"BUT NOTHING!" Grimlock cut her off.

Swoop flinched, she didn't like it when he yelled "Grimlock..."

"Optimus is nothing more than a yellow plated coward who insists on peace when we should be scrapping them AND! He is letting these human insects walk over him like a Matt when we should be in charge!"

Swoop said nothing, though you couldn't tell her optics were wide and her mouth was slightly parted.

"He is weak! He runs when he should fight! Like he should have back on Cybertron"

Slug decided to speak up "Grimlock you can't keep holding this on his head forever"

"The pit I can't!" Grimlock snarled at him before he rose up.

"Grimlock wait!" Swoop was about to stop him but she was swatted to the ground by a back hand by Grimlock, when she looked up she saw him transform into his T-Rex form and walk up the desert dune and gazed at the moon.

Slug helped her up "It's okay Swoop, just give him time... he'll see"

"I hope so Slug" She sighed before gazing at Grimlock again "I hope so"

Grimlock focused his most heated glare at the sky and, as impossible as it seems the stone cold hearted bot was shedding tears from his alt-form, with a loud roar a stream of fire shot up into the sky as he began to break down.

"Sludge would be alive if you had listened Prime… and I'll never forgive you for taking her from me" **(AN: yes Sludge is also a girl but it doesn't matter since she's dead)**

Unknown to him Swoop was still watching him from the ship with wide optics (Under her visor) and her hands over her face mask, she knew that Sludge and the boss were an item but she had no idea that he blamed Optimus for her death, she had never seen him cry or lose his cool before.

Tears of Energon began to leak from her visor "Oh Grimlock..."

She gazed at the ground as she began to silently sob along with Grimlock who now returned to his scowful self

_"I'm sorry"_

* * *

**FINALLY!**

**What you guys think of this chapter?**

**Stinger final knows his truth and now Optimus does too**

**Anybody surprised that one of the badass Dinobots is a girl? Plz be honest.**

_**Next Chapter: (Filler)**_

**CROSS-HAIRS: We divide into 4 teams, one for each sector**

**SLUG: You have to let it go**

**GRIMLOCK: NO!**

**[Optimus pins Arcee against the wall]**

**OPTIMUS: If we don't make it… I don't want regrets**

**ARCEE: Optimus…**

**[Stinger departs the Darkmount fortress… forever]**

_**Coming Soon**_


	13. Filler Chapter: No Regrets

**My fellow readers these next few chapters are fillers this one is about OptimusxArcee**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

_OPTIMUS: My fellow Autobots... General Cage is correct... Desperate times do call for Desperate measures_

_EPPS: OPEN FIRE!_

_GALVATRON: Coward_

_STINGER: No... no... this can't be_

_OPTIMUS: It cannot be..._

_SWOOP: Oh Grimlock... I'm sorry_

* * *

_**Filler Chapter: No Regrets**_

Cross-hairs has just informed the team of a shocking new revelation during the now failed invasion.

It turns out that each ship was made from the left over Cyber-Matter that the Omega-Lock had produce before the explosion caused by Optimus and with its unique properties it can re-attach itself if any part gets blown off or ripped apart, however it also seems that each ship is attached to an invisible tether which flows to Darkmount and the other fortresses on earth... all the way to their home world Cybertron.

Cross-hairs theory states that if we destroy the source of the tether each and every warship and gunship will be destroyed and this invasion will be over leaving only Megatron to deal with.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his temple plates, even without the invasion Megatron has the force for at least five invasions put together in one… after all they have eons of battles and destruction to prove it.

But the one thing he just can't get out of his processor... Galvatron is or to put it correctly Ratchet.

He couldn't believe it no... he didn't want to believe it, his oldest friend and chief medical officer was now that monstrosity called a Decepticon. And if Ratchet was Galvatron that would mean that Stinger is without a doubt Smokescreen.

He rumbled in anger which the others didn't fail to notice.

Arcee was the one to ask "Optimus... whats wrong"

"Boss are you okay?" Hound asked as well

[**Was it cause we failed the attack?**] Bumblebee bleeped.

Optimus sighed and turned to face the others "It is nothing"

"That's a load of scrap and you know it! Primes are terrible at lying" Arcee quipped

Optimus knew there was no getting around her or the Autobots and she was right Primes cannot lie to save their sparks, that's what caused Ultra-Magnus to get his aft handed to him by Arcee's sister Moonracer.

"It's those bots Galvatron and Stinger" Optimus answered

Bulkhead raised an optic brow "Why those 2? They're just Cons"

"You do not see the forest for the tree's Bulkhead... cause those 2 bots are actually Ratchet and Smokescreen."

"WHAT!" The entire team chorused

[**YOU'RE LYING!**] Bumblebee whirred.

"Hatchet and Smokey would never join the Cons! And even if that's them they look nothing like they do" Bulkhead piped.

"Then how do you explain it? Cause if I'm not mistaken Shockwave has been known for the most horrific of experiments... including alteration" Wheeljack said in disbelief and realization.

"Exactly, when I thought those two I sensed their presence but thought it was a figment of my imagination... until that is during the attack Galvatron said one of Ratchets signature line…"

"I NEEDED THAT!" Miko shouted for emphasis.

If Optimus was in an anime he would be sweat dropping "Yes Miko exactly that"

Bulkhead began shaking with rage as he pounded the wall next to him leaving a dent "First we lose the base NOW! We lose two of our own!"

"I knew Shockwave was a sick fragger but to actually..." Hound shivered unable to complete that sentence.

"I will find that fragger and slice him in cold cuts" Drift swore

"What happened before doesn't matter now... right now we must focus our attention to the invasion" Ultra-Magnus sort of scolded

"We can't just dismiss this like it's nothing UM!" Hound shouted

"Yes we can!"

"You don't care do you! All your talk about protect the humans and our fellow Autobots but you only care for yourself! I'm right aren't i?! no wonder Sentinel liked Optimus more!"

He shouldn't of said that.

Ultra-Magnus lunged at Hound knocking him to ground as he delivered right hooks and left hooks to his facial plates, Bulkhead and Drift tried to pry him off only to get kicked in the chest and launched to the other part of the room. Wheeljack soon charged with his blades out at Magnus only to find himself in a choke hold and with one of his blades near his neck cables.

**BOOM!**

Ultra-Magnus felt pain in his shoulder plates as he was thrown across the hangar leaving a skid trail of scraped metal, he along with everyone else present in the hangar turned their gazed and were shocked to see Optimus with his cannon in hand and with a REALLY angry look.

What surprised everyone else is that he grabbed Hound by the throat plates and glared at him with a glare that could bring Unicron down.

"Don't you ever say that name again! And don't you DARE! Insult my brother!" Optimus threw Hound to the ground and approached Ultra-Magnus with a hand to help him up, only to be smacked upside the head by his brother.

"You're not off the hook either Ultra-Magnus, I told you in the past to get your temper in check... and also '_he' _has nothing to do with this, so get it together"

Optimus sheathed his gun and transformed leaving behind both shocked and confused Autobots and humans alike, Hound was still on the floor rubbing his sore neck and aching facial plates while Ultra-Magnus walked off to his quarters. Arcee transformed and pursued Optimus.

She arrived at the door to his quarters.

She hesitated at first before she opened up his door and entered his quarters, she saw Optimus leaning against the wall staring at the broadsword in his hands while reading the words engraved on the blade in Cybertronian which said.

Honor.

Optimus gazed up from the blade and into the worry glance of Arcee.

"I'm sorry" he muttered

"For what?"

"For that display outside... I just-

"Optimus you did what you had to do... there is nothing wrong with that" Arcee reassured.

"I just hate seeing my friends and brothers fight"

"Friends fight, plain and simple the same as brothers"

Soon an awkward silence filled the air with neither one saying anything, Arcee tried to say something but something couldn't bring her to muster even a word.

Optimus was the same he just kept his gaze at the femme before him without mustering a single sentence.

Optimus soon broke the awful silence "Arcee..."

"Y-yeah?" Arcee didn't know why she was stuttering.

"There is something that I need to say..."

"What is it?"

Before she could say anything Arcee gasped as she felt herself be pushed straight into the wall behind her while being kept at Optimus's optics level which left her feet dangling in the air, and she couldn't help but blush at the short space between them.

"O-Optimus... what are you?" She was cut off when he placed his finger on her lip plates, silencing her.

"Arcee… if we do not make it this time around… I do not want any regrets"

"What do you-MMPH!" Arcee was given the shock of her life cycle when Optimus locked his lips with hers.

**WARNING: Slight M-rating here**

At first, Arcee was frozen in surprise as Optimus kissed her and held her tighter, almost suffocating her. Eventually she regained her senses and kissed him back rather than doing what others thought was the right thing and pull away. If this was on Cybertron than Optimus would lose the Matrix and the Primes title and she would be executed.

Frag all that.

When she tried to get closer to him Optimus growled and pushed her even harder into the wall, she gasped as began to probe his glossa in her mouth showing her he is in charge.

"Optimus!" Arcee moaned when Optimus began tracing invisible patterns on her stomach plates.

He eventually gripped at her thighs tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist (Which she blushed to) demanding closeness.

"Arcee" Optimus whispered as he nipped at her neck cables causing her gasp and moan in delight "I love you"

Arcee could've sworn her spark just stopped at those 3 words _'He loves me? He loves me! I just knew it!' _She inwardly screamed in happiness, she was happy over the fact he feels the same as her. There was denying that. She was just an idiot for not catching on yet.

He still maintained dominance over Arcee, he wanted her to know he was in charge this night, well after all he was hardwired to be in charge of everything. Gently he began to stroke the lower parts of her armor that covered her lower region and he felt Arcee grow limp slightly and clung on tighter.

He soon began to unlatch her armor which began exposing her smooth sensitive Protoform skin, the sudden rush of air made her shiver slightly and tried to cling on to Optimus tighter for warmth while also trying to cover herself feeling slightly embarrassed.

Optimus brought Arcee over and pinned her to his berth and pinned her arms over her head exposing her large breasts, he firmly squeezed one which made her squirm slightly and moan in pleasure while he took the other one and began to nip and suck at it which made her blush even crazier and giggle slightly.

Soon Optimus unlatched the last of her armor which she was now fully exposed, he always knew she was a beautiful femme but she was even more beautiful without the armor covering her, Arcee then bit down on her lips hard enough to taste Energon when he began to thrust his finger in her port.

"Scrap!" She arched against him as he pressed deeper in.

All Optimus was thinking about was just bringing Arcee pleasure. He began to push in deeper inside her while rubbing against several sensors which made a tsunami of pleasure and delight course in her.

"Optimus! Please stop teasing me!" She felt as if she was going to faint from all the pleasure inside her "Please... I need you now!"

"Just wait" Optimus whispered sexually against her audio.

"Please..." she practically begged as she felt herself going into overload.

She didn't want to though. She wanted to overload when he was inside of her. However Optimus wasn't letting Arcee even budge. She wanted him to feel the same as she was right now.

"So... close" She groaned as he thrusted his fingers again "Please... for the love of Primus... Stop... teasing me"

Optimus again didn't listen. He wanted Arcee to float high in and on a cloud of intense pleasure and delight. With one last thrust and stroke she overloaded and thrashed against him screaming his name (Just thank god the place is sound proof) He retracted his fingers and let Arcee recover from her overload. She was breathing rapidly and her optics were unfocused.

Optimus began unlatching his own armor exposing his muscular Protoform frame and his throbbing spike. He slid Arcee a little lower so her head was on his chest, he slowly but surely penetrated her and began to thrust slightly slow. Arcee screamed in pleasure as he began to thrust faster and harder and her hips followed his in a rhythmic motion, at the same time he began to squeeze her breast again and also her aft which made her squeal slightly.

"O-O-Optimus..." Arcee stuttered.

The pleasure began to increase for her. She felt like she was drowning in the sensations that were plaguing her body as she desperately clung onto him trying to find some ground. Same for Optimus. He rested his head against his berth as he watched and heard her whimper against him, she was currently biting her lip to stop the loud noises from her mouth.

"Let it go Arcee"

That voice became the end for her. With a scream she overloaded again. The feeling of her overloading brought Optimus to collapse slightly against her.

He soon saw in her face that she didn't have the strength to continue, he lifted himself up and began to remove his now softening spike and latched the lower part of his armor back on while leaving the upper part still exposed, while Arcee remained in her tired nude state.

Arcee onlined her optics and gazed tiredly at Optimus "Optimus... I want you to promise me something"

"What is it?"

"Always be with me... never go... just stay with me till the end"

Optimus smiled "Always"

They soon fell in recharge in each others arms after that and Optimus comm'd Ultra-Magnus to not disturb him at all costs. Optimus and Arcee both thought to never be apart ever.

And be together.

Forever.

* * *

**Next Chapter: (Filler 2)**

**[Flashback]**

**GRIMLOCK: What is your name?**

**?: My name is Sludge**

**[Present]**

**GRIMLOCK: How could I follow him when he's responsible for Sludge's death**

**SWOOP: SHUT UP!**

**[Grimlock and Swoop lock lips (If they even have any)]**

_**Coming Soon**_


	14. 13 Memories of a Dinobot

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

_HOUND: You don't care do you!_

_[Ultra-Magnus pummels Hound]_

_OPTIMUS: Don't you ever say that name again! And don't you DARE! Insult my brother!_

_ARCEE: O-Optimus… what are you-_

_OPTIMUS: Arcee… I Love you_

* * *

_**Filler Chapter 2: Memories of a Dinobot**_

The sounds of mashing metal filled the once silent air of the ship that Grimlock and his team were currently staying in away from those _'Pathetic Insects'_ as Grimlock calls the humans.

These past few days have been extremely hard on the giant Dinobot leader and that is thanks to the date, this was the date that he lost his spark-mate Sludge at Cybertrons _'sea of rust' _during the final days of the great war.

Ever since he lost her Grimlock had blamed Optimus for the whole ordeal of losing her to Shockwave and his Insecticon pets Sharpshot and Hardshell, he said in his words _'If Optimus had listened and not be weak as he is than Sludge would be alive!' _Snarl and Slug used to agree with him during that time but as the stellar-cycles went by their opinion changed about him and Grimlock felt like he was betrayed.

The metal Grimlock was mashing was a sculpture of Optimus during the time he was Cybertron, whenever this day comes he would have Slug and Snarl sculpt a figure of _(FOC)_ Optimus and he would lash out at the sculpture even going as far as going into his Dino-Mode to attack it until his anger was gone.

Grimlock felt a presence behind him and knew who it was without having to look "Slug... not now"

"Yes now... you have been doing this for stellar-cycles... you need to let it go" Slug said

"When he brings her back then I will"

"He didn't kill her-

"YES HE DID! If he had listened then she would be with us today!" Grimlock cut him off

"You can't keep this over something that he didn't have any control over! If anything Sharpshot and Hardshell should be at the receiving end of you!"

"Yeah... except they already have..."

"Grim-

"I will not debate this any further!" Grimlock transformed and stormed off.

How did this all happen...

* * *

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_Grimlock swung his sword at the recruit he was facing who block it with some ease, with the war reaching its climax Optimus had ordered Grimlock to choose potential recruits for his team **'the Lightning Strike Coalition Force'**_ _Slug Snarl and Swoop were currently on the sidelines watching those with potential for the team, they already have accumulated several worthy candidates._

_With a final swing Grimlock sent the recruit to his knees "Good... but not good enough"_

_The other recruits clapped and cheered the big giant on and some went and comforted the losing recruit._

"_Anyone else want to try their luck against me? The mighty Grimlock!" Past Grimlock boasted._

"_I will" A feminine voice called out._

_The crowd and the Lightning Strike Coalition Force or L.S.C.F for short turned their gaze to where the voice came from, it was femme. She was only a head shorter than Grimlock give or take a few inches, her body was slim and lean which made most of the mechs wolf-whistle. She had smooth gauntlet like arms and slightly jagged slim legs with a few spikes going down the back of her calves, face was smooth and beautiful almost identical to Optimus's mate Elita-One just without the color._

_In fact she was the same darkish lightish grey as the L.S.C.F._

_Grimlock smirked under the face mask of his "And who would you be good looking?"_

_? Rolled her optics before giving a smirk of her own. "The name is Sludge"_

"_Sludge huh? Well then... let's see what your made of!" Grimlock shouted excitingly_

_With his sword in one hand and shield in the other Grimlock took a battle stance while giving Sludge a chance to prepare, she shifted slightly as a compartment on her back plates began to split and shift open revealing a chain of some sorts with a sword hilt like handle on the end. With a quick tug the rest of the chain came out revealing a large spikey mace at the end of the top chain._

_While spinning the chain Sludge charged at the titan before her with swift strikes and cat like grace which made Grimlock just barely block the attacks with his shield, then suddenly he found himself lifted in the air and hurled on the ground. With a growl he aimed and threw his sword at her feet which made her trip._

_Grimlock hunched over her like a gargoyle before he smirked not that you can tell "I win"_

_He stretched a hand out to help her up which she accepted and the crowed began to cheer for the courageous femme for fighting Grimlock._

_Swoop turned to Slug and Snarl whispering something before they all turned to Grimlock "Well?"_

_Grimlock smirked "I think we found our new member"_

* * *

Grimlock shook his head, that was one of the greatest days that happened to him, that was the day that Sludge joined the team and even now he can't help but smile at the memory.

Sludge was the perfect thing that had ever happened to Grimlock duringthe War for Cybertron and since the war was all want and destruction there wasn't ever time for that sort of relationship since you would be executed if you did, that was the wars ways. But him and Sludge found a way.

* * *

_Shots were flying through the stale air of Cybertron as the Decepticons began another march through the great Autobot capital of Iacon, Grimlock grabbed one of the Decepticon titans Ion Displacer and began to mow down the enemy drones._

_Sludge however transformed into a big Cybertronian assault tank and began to blast incoming drop-ships from sending any enemy reinforcements, eventually one of her shots struck an incoming warship… which by a crazy coincidence was heading towards the Decepticon drones._

_**BOOM!**_

"_FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" One of the Vehicons shouted._

_The Autobots cheered as their so called **'mighty foes'** were cowering in fear as they retreated._

_Grimlock smirked and began to shoot at them as they ran… which made them scream like little femmes and the Autobot troopers were laughing their afts off._

_Sludge walked up to him with a smirk of her own "Well mister big shot looks like we win"_

"_Was there ever any doubt?" Grimlock smiled at Sludge._

"_Of course not! But since our enemies our in turmoil... let's take this somewhere else" She murmured seductively._

_**[Several hours later]**_

_Grimlock threw Sludge onto his berth and retracted his face mask locking lips with her own inwardly smirking at her shivers and moans of delight, he looped an arm around her waist bringing her even closer to his hulking frame while tracing invisible patterns on her backs which happened to be hotspots for Sludge. Grimlock slowly moved his kisses down to her neck cables which caused her to throw her head back in pleasure and moaned with each nip he did._

"_G-Go on... don't keep m-me waiting" Sludge stuttered, her optics slightly unfocused._

_He smirked and began to unlatch her armor exposing her large breasts _(Think Tsunades from Naruto)_ the two are just glad its sound proof._

* * *

That day was the day that Grimlock and Sludge officially became spark-mates and they weren't about to let any aft-hole elite commanders get in the way of that, some femmes were actually really jealous of Sludge for being Grimlocks spark-mate.

The only bots who ever actually knew about were Snarl Swoop and Slug though he was sure Optimus knew but he didn't seem to mind since he did nothing to stop them.

However that was one of the last particular moments they ever shared together.

* * *

_A slightly battered and bruised Grimlock limped through the wreckage that is known as the sea of rust and his ship, him and his team were investigating some kind of Energon lead _(Against Optimus's orders of course)_ until they were shot down by an unknown party._

_They were strange bug like bots which drooled a gross green acid Energon which was strong enough to melt the armor on their frame._

_Grimlock tapped his comm-link "Snarl, Sludge, Swoop... anybody read please respond."_

_Static._

_Nothing but static._

_Grimlock tried once again "Team… report! Is anybody okay?!"_

_Then he heard coughs and what sounded like spat up Energon before a reply came._

_**[Grimlock?... is that you sweet-spark?] Sludge said weakly **_

"_Sludge! Are you okay?! Where are you?! "_

_**[I-I'm several clicks west of our ships wreckage… I don't have a clue where the others are… last I heard from Swoop... was a scream across the comm]**_

"_Hang tight... I'm coming"_

_Grimlock jumped up and transformed into a large _(And I mean large)_ Cybertronian jet which was about half the size of a dropship but still smaller than a warship._

_After a few cycles Grimlock arrived at the location Sludge specified on the comm, only to see a horrific sight._

_Sludge was there alright._

_But she was impaled on a large spike from the wall._

"_SLUDGE!" Grimlock was about to run to her side when something smashed into him._

_It was another bot, he was a slim mech but nowhere near as slim as Soundwave. He had several spikes all over his body but what was really creepy about him is that he had a thin red visor for eyes and no mouth, like nothing at all. And he had to large pincer/claw like appendages on his shoulder plates._

"_Well well well… if it ain't big bad Grimlock. Lock. Lock..." ? taunted._

"_Get away from her you freak!"_

"_The name is Sharpshot! And no can do do! DO!" Sharpshot repeated with a maniactic cackle._

_Then his right arm became a large rifle and was aimed at Sludge's head, then he took the shot and Sludge's head exploded._

"_NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Tears were rolling down Grimlocks face, of all the horrible things he had seen in his life time that particular one always plagued him, day in day out. Cycle after cycle, Solar-Cycle after Solar-Cycle. Then it became stellar-cycle after stellar-cycle.

Each night he was tormented by that damn Unicron spawn Shockwave doing those awful experiments to him turning him into a freak worse than the Insecticons and even the extinct Predacons, along with the memory of his beloved being murdered right before his eyes.

He thought if he killed those Insecticons and take out Shockwave the pain would go away… but it only made it even worse, Optimus should have listened to him! He shouldn't have been weak! She would still be their if he had-

"You still remember that day... do you?" A voice called out.

Grimlock turned around and saw Swoop with her visor and face mask off showing her angelic face "I can't ever forget that day Swoop... you know it"

"I know that... but you can't keep tormenting yourself or blaming Optimus"

Grimlock scoffed "Optimus? That yellow plated coward couldn't even stop Starscream! Or his pathetic trine! He is unfit to be the leader if he keeps letting the Decepticons live!"

"He thinks they have the capacity to change... there is nothing wrong with that"

Wrong words.

"THERE IS EVERYTHING WRONG WITH IT!"

Swoop practically jumped out of her armor.

"He couldn't save Cybertron! He couldn't save us! He couldn't save Sludge! He is the reason she's dead! Of course you wouldn't know what it's like! You only lost friends… I LOST A PIECE OF MY SPARK!"

**THWACK!**

Grimlock staggered back holding his cheek plates, he gazed up to see Swoop with tears in her optics.

"This is fragging scraplet scrap Grimlock! Optimus is not a coward! He never ever was! It's you who should of listen to him!"

Grimlock was about to speak but she cut him off

"NO! You will listen! Optimus wanted all Bots and us Dinobots to escape from Cybertron to survive and find us new homes but your fragging pride is in the way and we stayed behind! If you listen to Prime in the first place then Sludge would of been ok!"

"Swoop..."

"But nooooooooo! This is actually your fault! You stupid overgrown metal lizard! And also how fragging dare you insult the humans! Bots and humans are working together right now… but look at what the monsters did! A quarter of humanity is already under their control and all you can think about is blaming Optimus for something that was actually YOUR FAULT!"

Grimlocks visor eye widened _'My fault?'_

"I thought you were different, different than most other aft heads like that Warpath or Sunstreaker but you are just a fragging-MMPH!"

Swoops scolding shout was cut off when Grimlock shot up and locked his lips with hers, she stiffened at first and her optics were wide in disbelief. Her boss bot, the mighty titan of the Dinobots... was kissing her.

Grimlock soon pressed Swoop roughly against the wall which made her gasp in surprise which allowed Grimlock to go ahead and shove his glossa in her mouth, she whimpered in delight at the friction between both the bots. It was amazing. Deliberately he grounded his larger hips into hers which made her moan even louder and she felt her optics roll in the back of her head in what humans would call ecstasy. Taking advantage he gripped her slender thighs tighter and wrapped her slim legs around his waist demanding to be closer.

Swoop knew Grimlock to be the cold hard aft kicker who did this sort of thing to Sludge and mess up anyone who hurt those he cares for but it was absolutely AMAZING! To actually feel it happen to her.

Eventually they had to break the kiss _(Which Swoop actually whined to)_ the two gazed in each others optics/visor which were slightly paler and their face plates were flushed a deep Energon blue.

"W-wow..." was all Swoop could say.

"You were right Swoop... and it is time I start to move on"

Grimlock soon carried Swoop bridal style to his cell in the ship and slammed her _(Gently of course)_ on the berth which made her squeal in surprise, he began to nip and suck her neck cables and unlatched her armor which made her giggle and blush even madly.

"Oh G-Grimlock!" Swoop moaned as Grimlock began to massage her breasts teasingly which drove her nuts.

In the distance, Slug saw Grimlock making his move on Swoop and smiled.

'_Well buddy... looks like you can make it after all' _

He began to walk off leaving the bots enjoying their little session.

Looks like Grimlock will let go after all.

Maybe he did lose his spark-mate... but now he has gained a new one in Swoop... let's hope it will last.

* * *

**Well that was the last filler chapter folks **

**And yes Cf96 I did make Swoop a femme so she and Grimlock would be together. And I will go for it as well.**

_**Next Chapter: Final Battle part 1**_

**OPTIMUS: How many more of my kind must be sacrificed.**

**CADE: Have faith Prime maybe not in who we are**

**JACK: But in who we can be**

**ULTRA-MAGNUS: A team of both bots and humans will be sent to Cybertron to disable the ships.**

**[The Stolen Decepticon ship gets shot down]**

**OPTIMUS: It is time for **_**'their'**_** help**

_**Coming Soon**_

* * *

**4 Chapters remain of Age of Extinction**

_**Chapter 14: The Final Battle part 1**_

_**Chapter 15: The Final Battle part 2 Return of Smokescreen**_

_**Chapter 16: The Final Battle part 3 Dinobots Combine!**_

_**Final Chapter: The End of Megatron.**_

_**Plus the teaser trailer for "Transformers Prime: Revenge of the King(TFP: AOE Sequel)" will be announced during the last segment of the finale chapter.**_


	15. The Final Battle

"Shockwave… Operation: Extinction is almost near the final stage, how fares the rest of the fleet?" Megatron asked/demanded.

The monitor flickers before showing the single eye of Shockwave.

"_The fleet is ahead of schedule my lord, as well I have received some Intel… the Autobots plan on coming here" Shockwave replied._

Starscream scoffs "Why would they bother on another suicide mission when the last one of theirs has failed?"

Starscream soon felt Megatron smack (Gently Of course) her across the back of her head.

"Think for a second Star… if the tether system is destroyed on Cybertron then the entire invasion was for naught!" Megatron sort of told her off, before returning to the monitor "Shockwave, prepare the defenses for any attack... protect the tether at all cost!"

"_Yes Lord Megatron"_

Megatron smirks "The time for toying with Humanity is over! It is time for us to end this!" Soon Megatron begins to laugh like Dr. Frankenstein did when he made his creation, along with Starscream and heck even Soundwave played back the laughing on his visor.

Meanwhile somewhere outside Darkmount, a shadowy figure listens in on the communication between Megatron and Shockwave.

"You think you've won? Oh this is just the beginning" ? muttered before he transformed into a white red and blue Lamborghini Aventador.

Stinger...

* * *

_**Chapter 14: The Final Battle Part 1**_

"General Cage sir! The troops are ready for deployment for Cybertron, also we received that information for you" Random soldier said.

"Good! Gather them up... it is time" Cage ordered.

The soldier saluted before running off. The whole military has been buzzing when they discussed the invasion tactics with Cross-hairs and Raf after discovering the invasions weakness, Optimus and Cage have been organizing the ships and weapons to be retrofitted with Synthetic-Energon missiles bullets and even using it to power the new aircraft carriers.

Ultra-Magnus and Drift have been organized with taking out the tether on Cybertron with General Cage and his top team of soldiers while the rest of the Autobots will be tasked to taking out whatever Decepticon forces they can until the tether destroyers are successful in their mission.

Cage enters the Autobot hangar to see Optimus and Lennox drawing up the rest of the battle plans.

"Alright listen up we only have one shot at this guys, here's the deal. As of right now the most concentrated forces of the invasion are currently located in New York USA, Moscow Russia, and Tokyo Japan" Lennox announced

"Wait aren't those 3 locations among the most advanced in certain areas, including technology" Arcee questioned.

"Indeed they are girl, we currently don't have enough men or firepower to combat them at the same time so we need to divide the resources we have with us for now" Epps continued.

"Is it safe to split up? I mean last time we tried something like this it didn't go so good" Jack piped up.

"I agree with you Jack... however we are only a diversion while Ultra-Magnus and Drift along General-Cage and his men attack the tether located on Cybertron" Optimus reassured to Jack.

"Without the tether the ships will implode and the Decepticon forces will be crippled enough to end them once and for all" Wheeljack added.

"Arcee, you Cross-hairs and I will go Tokyo, Hound and Bulkhead will go to Moscow, Bumblebee and Wheeljack will go on to New York, Major Lennox you decide which human forces go with which squad of Autobots" Optimus informed.

Lennox nodded "Alright Cade you me and Jack will follow Arcee and Optimus, Epps you and Miko will go with Bulk and Hound while the rest of you and Raf go with Bumblebee and Wheeljack... let's take back our planet!"

The soldiers and the Autobots cheered at the top of their lungs and began to load up, Hound restocked his weapons with fresh Synthetic-Energon and Bulkhead takes a massive Energon rifle courtesy of Ultra-Magnus, Arcee grabbed a small hand held lazer pistol and Bumblebee grabs an Energon shield. Optimus reloads his gun and sheaths his blade before he tested his newly added mounted shoulder rockets.

Wheeljack's swords were swapped with vibrating Energon-Blades and was give new tougher version of his current armor.

The teams assembled at the stolen Decepticon ship that (Unknown to everyone except Optimus) Also holds the Dinobots that they used to escaped Shockwaves ship, the team was all geared up even Jack Raf Miko and Cade.

Tessa however decided to sit this one out.

The Autobots along with their human partners enter the ship and began launch procedures while the Ground-Bridge opened for the team disembarking for Cybertron **(AN: Yes it can go galactic)** when the team was ready the ship began to lift into the air. But that wasn't the end of it just yet.

The ship began to glow in certain sections of the ship before it made a load hissing sound and they began to detach all together becoming 3 smaller vessels, kind of like the Fantasti-car from the Fantastic four movies.

...

Tokyo Japan.

High in the skies the smaller vessel which Optimus Arcee Cade and Jack were in (Along with the Dinobots) was hovering above the clouds of Tokyo, the city was definitely in rough shape. Buildings were sparking and smoke from the fires were already up to their altitude.

Several warships were circling the cities border while the gunships were rounding up people for execution.

Wait... execution?!

Optimus was currently deep in thought, after all these years, all these countless bloodshed of both Autobots and Decepticons and even innocents, after losing Cybertron and countless other worlds to Megatrons tyranny, after losing the only chance to revive Cybertron... this has gone on long enough.

But could he go through it?

After overhearing some of Grimlocks anti-nice words to Swoop he began to think… what if he was actually right... What if he couldn't do the deed and end this threat once and for all… but he thought if it really was his fault for Sludge's death.

Optimus sighed.

Arcee started to grow concerned for him "Whats wrong?"

"How much longer..." His voice was like a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"How much longer must this war wage on? How many more of my kind must be sacrificed... slaughtered because of Megatron!" He slammed his fist into his palm for emphasis.

"I'm afraid that will never change Prime, this universe is filled with degenerates and psychotic assholes" Cade said.

"Maybe... I'm not cut to be the leader..."

"Have faith Prime... maybe not in who we are-

"But in what we can be" Jack finished

Optimus turned his solemn to Jack and Cade and then turned to Arcee and smiled before suddenly the whole ship began to rock and alarms began to blare.

The gang rush up to the observation room, when they arrive they saw 3 warships with their weapons trained on the tiny vessel. Cade and Jacks eyes widened and grabbed their weapons for firing back when Cross-hairs stopped them.

"Those guns will be useless against those ships! Follow me" Cross-hairs ordered with a slightly confused Jack and Cade following him.

Soon the 3 were in a large opening in the ship and with very large guns attached to the end, kind of like Cybertronian versions of a .50 Cal Machine gun. Cross-hairs approached two of the cannons/guns and typed a few codes in and the gun controls shrunk to about the size of a human.

As the still confused Cade and Jack enter the controls, Cross-hairs approaches them.

"Okay listen punch the controls to fire pull the guns to release the empty clips slide them to reload! Got it?!"

There was silence before... "What?"

"Punch pull slide repeat! Punch pull slide repeat! It's really simple! For Primus sake!" Cross-hairs semi-cursed leaving the two humans to the guns.

They ran up to the guns and were surprised to see how simple they seemed to operate cause… they originally thought the super advanced robots would have slightly more advanced gun controls.

Cade and Jack turned to each other "Okay! Punch pull slide repeat! Punch pull slide repeat!" They both chanted

"And GO!" Jack shouted and the two pushed the controls forward and a shower of Cybertronian sized Synthetic-Energon bullets were raining down on the ships, several gunships were caught in the barrage and were pierced and exploded in a ball of red and green fire.

The warships were tougher though, despite being damaged they were also being repaired as fast as they were being shot down after all they were linked with the tether so it's almost impossible to get rid of them.

While Jack was remaining focus and serious, Cade was cheering like he had just won the lottery "When this is over I am so going to Paten this shit!"

"Seriously?!"

Suddenly the ship rocked violently and the alarms began to blare faster and louder like a women having a good time if you know what I mean.

Lennox ran inside and boy he was sweating bullets "Guys! That last hit took out one of the boosters!"

Jack raised an eyebrow "And?"

"THE FUCKING SHIP IS COMING DOWN!"

The ship rocked again and this time one of the guns was blown completely of its rails and began to fall down to the earth below leaving a large gaping hole which started to suck objects out, Cade and Jack grabbed the nearest thing they could find while Lennox dug a large spike in the floor and tied a rope around it fastening him in place.

With one last rock the ship began to crack like it was plastic.

Arcee and Optimus arrived to their aid just in the nick of time, Arcee grabbed Cade and Jack while Optimus grabbed Lennox. They decided to head to the observation deck and brace for the impact, unknown to the rest of them the cracks began to spread in a spider web style and were approaching... Optimus.

Arcee saw this and her optics widened "OPTIMUS!"

It was too late.

The cracks burst open and the ship began to tear itself apart and light poured into the vessel, unfortunately the floor couldn't handle the strain anymore and gave way. The 2 Autobots and 3 humans screamed as they plummeted with the remains of the ships.

The last thing Optimus saw was the remains of the ship crash into the mountains when he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

...

A Ground-Bridge portal swirled into life on the barren wastelands of the once thriving planet of Cybertron as Ultra-Magnus Drift and the team of humans along with General Cage exited the portal with the latest high tech weapons for the bots and space-suit armor for the humans.

All the soldiers were in awe at the sights, despite it being barren and in ruins the sight of the large towering buildings and statues around the land.

General Cage was the first one to snap out of it "Amazing..."

"You should've seen this place in its prime... no pun intended" Drift said

"Now is not the time for this troops, we have a mission to complete and we need to hurry" Ultra-Magnus reminded

The soldiers all nodded and cocked their weapons for any Decepticon attack that may come their way while Drift unsheathed his blades and Ultra-Magnus grasped his hammer, the team continued through the ruins of the old city of Kaon the capital of the Decepticons when they came across a sight which they did not expect.

There was millions and millions more of the warships and gunships that were sent to earth only they were more larger and seemed more deadlier than the others, the gunships now had larger guns and now could have 5 people piloting it at once.

In the center of it all was a large purple beam that was produced from a large tower with four claw like pillars on the top and at the entrance.

"So that would be the 'oh so mighty tether' that we need to destroy" Soldier#1 said.

"Indeed..." Cage muttered.

Drifts optics wandered around a little before he spotted something… unsettling.

"Uh... guys"

"What is it Drift" Ultra-Magnus said.

Drift raised his finger and pointed at where he wanted him to see, Ultra-Magnus and the rest of the humans eyes/optics widened.

"Oh frag my life-cycle"

...

Optimus grunted as pain coursed through his chassis, he could vaguely hear the muffled voices of Cade and Jack trying to wake him up and he soon felt Arcee shake him a bit.

_Energon Status: 63%  
Weapons Systems: Online  
T-Cog Functions: Optimal  
Spark-Rate: 90 beats  
Optics: Onlining_

Optimus groaned as his optics onlined, he soon felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him into a chassis crushing hug but that just brought more pain to him.

"Sorry" Arcee apologized.

She wrapped his arm over her shoulders and brought him to the wreckage of their ship and leaned him against the was of the remains.

Until they heard a familiar voice

_**[Boss its Bulkhead! Hound and I are taking a major pounding over here!]**_

_**[Optimus its Bumblebee we're under fire!]**_

"Great just great! We're already failing! We'll never win!" Cross-hairs threw his arms up for emphasis.

"We are not giving up this time!" Jack yelled back

Optimus narrowed his optics, he just thought of an idea.

A very stupid one.

As he rose up from the wall Arcee grew concerned and confused "Optimus"

Optimus turned around and gave her a reassuring smile "I believe it is time for _their_ help"

Optimus approached the wreckage of the ship and removed some of the rubble out of his path before ran inside looking for the Dinobots, on his way he found that same blade he was staring at before he and Arcee mated, the blade with the words 'Honor' carved into it.

As he gripped that handle with both servos his arms became more like gauntlets since they were both smooth and strong, with his new blade in hand he ran down to the cells of the ship and saw Slug and Swoop helping a slightly woozy Grimlock to his feet. Until he looked up.

"Optimus..." Grimlock whispered/growled.

"It is time"

Back outside.

Arcee and Cross-hairs were waiting patiently outside when they heard large and very loud footsteps booming behind them.

And they were surprised to say the least.

"You've got to be kidding me" Cross-hairs muttered.

Optimus exited the ship along with Grimlock Swoop Slug and along with them a fourth Dinobot, Snarl. He was the same size as Grimlock give or take a few inches. He had two rows of large spikey plates running down his back 5 plates in each row and 3 similar plates were on the fronts of his legs.

His color scheme was the same as every other Dinobot a darkish lightish grey.

His shoulders resembled a knights shoulder plates and he had large legs and I mean large.

Optimus turned his gaze to the four titans behind him "Dinobots... the forces that brought the end of our world... now want this one extinct"

The Dinobots each exchanged glances but Optimus continued "We cannot win this battle without help... so today you stand with us! Or... you stand against me..."

Grimlock scoffed "Where was all this determination on Cybertron?"

"Grimlock you swore to never-

"He still partially responsible Swoop... and he'll have to earn his way to be my leader!" Grimlock unsheathed his sword and swung at Optimus.

Arcee's optics widened, she thought they were on their side so why was Grimlock attacking Optimus when he was an Autobot?

As Grimlock kept swinging his blade Optimus soon found an opening and latched onto Grimlocks arm and began to climb up his chassis "Only together! Can we beat them!" Optimus jumped up and delivered a punch straight into Grimlocks cheek plates and made him stagger until he made him fall down with a kick to the other side of his face.

"Let me lead you!"

With a roar Grimlock managed to fling him off, his anger began to rise and he pounded his right arm then his left arm into the ground. Soon his whole body began to hiss and shift around, his upper body was moved to behind him and formed into a large thick jagged tail while his legs merged together into a thick neck.

But the most noticeable thing is that the half face appendages that were on his shoulders began to rise up to the front of his neck and then fuse together forming one menacing looking Tyrannosaurus-Rex head with two upward curved horns on the back, soon the heads optics shone a bright ruby red.

With a load roar a large stream of blue fire (Yes blue) rose from his mouth.

Cross-hairs couldn't believe his eyes "Holy scrap"

"I was expecting a giant tank or something" Cade said.

"Me too" Jack muttered

Grimlocks T-Rex head glared at Optimus before he began to charge at him, steam coming out of his metal nostrils.

Optimus engaged his battle mask and his shield produced from his left arm "We are giving you a second CHANCE!" Optimus yelled as he swung his arm and shield bitch-slapped Grimlock in the face, the towering metal lizard rolled a few times and roaring in annoyance/agony before he finally stopped.

Optimus walked over to the hulking dinosaur bot who started to get up before he climbed on him making him slump back to the ground, he brought his broadsword up the Grimlocks large neck.

"You will defend my family! Or die..." Optimus rumbled

With a tug of his horns Grimlock roared as he rose up to the ground with his rider on top, Arcee also climbed up and wrapped her smaller frame on Optimus's larger one.

"Autobots... today we will show who we really are" Optimus raised his sword "AND WHY WE ARE HERE!"

The rest of the Dinobots cheered for the leader of the Autobots before one by one they began to transform as well, for Slug he transformed in a large Cybertronian sized Triceratops. Swoop became a large Pterodactyl with 2 heads on the end of two long necks while Snarl became a Stegosaurus, each one had a fierce glare on their face plates.

"Swoop follow these coordinates to New York and assist Bumblebee and Wheeljack" Swoop nodded in her Dino-mode "Slug you follow these coordinates to Bulkhead and Hound in Moscow, Snarl and Grimlock you two will be with us here in Tokyo"

All Dinobots nodded, Cross-hairs mounted Snarl while Swoop grasped Slug with her talons and lifted off in the air.

"Autobots CHARGE!"

* * *

**The final battle begins now**

**Oh and those who are Smokescreen fans, he will return to the light side in the final battle part 2 hence the name 'Return of Smokescreen'**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**ULTRA-MAGNUS: Stinger…**

**STINGER/SMOKESCREEN: Wrong, my true name is Smokescreen.**

**GALVATRON: He betrayed us… and me?**

**SHOCKWAVE: He will pay for this one**

**[Bulkhead gets impaled]**

**MIKO: NOOOOOO!**

_**Coming Soon:**_


	16. 15 Smokescreen Rise, Bulkhead Fall

_Sorry for taking ages had a bad case of writers block_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

_MEGATRON: Operation: Extinction is almost near the final stage_

_STINGER: You think you've won?_

_CAGE: Gather them up… it is time_

_OPTIMUS:_ _How many more of my kind must be sacrificed…_

_CADE/JACK: Have faith Prime… maybe not in who we are, but in what we can be_

_OPTIMUS: Autobots CHARGE!_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Final Battle Part 2: Smokescreen Rise Bulkhead Fall**_

"INCOMING!" Cage shouted

_**BOOM!**_

The strike team were heavily engaged with the Decepticon forces on Cybertron that currently protect the tether to the ships, the enemy vastly outnumbered them greatly a thousand to one and their weapons and troopers were more advanced as well.

The one thing that was a major pain for them was the Decepticon Titan drones, they carried at least crazy amounts of weapons on them and they have self-healing drones and battle sentries at their disposal. They at least are twice Grimlocks size.

But the most annoying thing was that strange satellite that shot those Energon beams down from the planets very orbit and it was very accurate for being so far up.

But that wasn't going to stop them.

Drift slashed away at his enemies while the Humans along with Ultra-Magnus protect him.

"Drift! You have a visual on the tether?!" Cage shouted

"Yes sir! It is just beyond this wave of enemies..." Drift said

"Well crap" Soldier#1 said.

"We can't falter now! The others are counting on us to take that tether down! And we must succeed" Ultra-Magnus roared.

With those words said he charged at his enemies, with his hammer deployed in one hand while his rifle was in his other he attacked mercilessly hacking/slashing ad blasting those in his way. Drift and Cage followed his wing only Drift used the blade while Cage and the soldiers used guns.

Meanwhile Galvatron and CYLAS were at the tethers main terminal watching the fight that was progressing outside and needless to say… they weren't happy.

Galvatron was going hysterical while CYLAS was threatening the troops to fix things before it is too late.

"AGH! WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Galvatron went crazy

"Pull yourself together dammit! Keep a level head" CYLAS Shouted while bitch slapping him

Stunned but focused he turned back to the monitors "Thanks I needed that"

"You're welcome but what now?"

Galvatron hummed for a while until he smirked evilly

CYLAS (If he was still human) would be sweating "I don't like that look..."

"Send in" He turned to the Vehicons and was silent like in those cheesy drama shows "The Titan V2s" all Vehicons and Eradicons optics (If they have any) widened and gasped.

"But sir! They haven't prepared for this yet!" His reply was a blast to face, and dying.

"DO IT!"

Back outside the fight was still as intense, Drift and the rest of the gang were holding firm but the Vehicons were still pounding on mercilessly with rockets and blaster fire everywhere.

However suddenly, they ceased fire.

The team were baffled by this, particularly the humans.

"Why are they stopping" Soldier#3 said.

"I do not know... but it can't be good" Drift muttered.

Suddenly they heard this strange noise, it was like thousands of snakes hissing at once mixed with a loud muscle cars engine in a drag race to the death, in the distance they saw 5 identical titans in their tank forms going fast... very fast!

When they stopped at the field two of the tanks suddenly started to shift around and formed into (To every one's surprise and confusion) giant bulky legs, the tank that was driving in the center jumped, yes jumped into the air and went nose down latching onto the legs and what surprised the team even more is that a head sprouted out the rear end. The other two tanks began to lift themselves up into the air and smash into the sides of the torso and formed into arms, one with a large clawed hand while one was replaced with a lazer cannon.

The team were totally stunned silent, infact one of them actually soiled themselves.

"We are dead..." Drift murmured

The large titan shot the beam lazers to its enemy and the fighting resumed once again for the tether, only it became even more challenging than before.

"We're all gonna die aren't we?" Soldier #4 muttered

...

Things weren't' so good down on earth either.

Bulkhead and Hound were engaging the Decepticons over in Russia Moscow with Epps Miko and a few of their troopers, however things went to hell the moment they arrived.

Their ship was shot down by the enemy ships and were crashed through multiple buildings before stopping, the humans and Miko survived with little injury and Hound was okay. But for some reason Bulkhead was slipping.

His aim was off and he seemed a little unfocused but with the problem at hand they didn't have time to deal with that.

Epps was currently trying to aim a rocket launcher at one of those gunships in the air while Miko and his time were covering, even though Miko never used a gun before she seems to be a natural at shooting things.

Bulkhead pressed his comm "Boss its Bulkhead! Hound and I are taking a major pounding over here!"

Static.

Not a good sign.

"ARGH! Scrap! This is bad" Hound shouted.

"Bulkhead! Help!" Miko shouted.

Bulkhead turned around and went wide optics at what he was seeing, one of the Insecticons actually turned into a human holoform and began to run at Miko (Why he turned holoform he'll never know) the Insecticon grabbed Miko by the wrist then flung her to the ground against one of the damaged cars.

Miko cried out when her shoulder smashed into the car then the ground and she was sure she heard a faint crack which meant she fractured a shoulder, the Insecticon started walking over to her like he's stalking his prey like from those Terminator movies he researched.

He hulked over her like a gargoyle "You know, for a human you are a beautiful thing"

"You disgust me you over grown insect!" Miko spat.

"I maybe an insect but in this form I am not" He soon began smiling like an evil maniac "And since humanity will be wiped out I will... tame you"

Miko's eyes widened "N-No... you wouldn't"

"Oh... yes I would"

The nameless Insecticon grabbed her by the throat and banged her against the trunk of the damaged and began tugging at her jeans (Which surprised her since he isn't human so how did he know this) she tried to stop him but it only resulted in him pinning her arms above her head as he proceeded to remove her clothes.

'_I'm going to be raped by an Insecticon... this can't get any worse' _Miko whimpered as her jeans were almost off.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BUG!" Bulkhead shouted

The nameless Insecticon snarled as Bulkhead came charging at him, he dropped Miko (who scurried away) and reverted back to his Insecticon form as Bulkhead tackled him and began to pummel him.

Now out of his holoform, the Insecticon clawed at Bulkhead with every intent of carving out his spark and Bulkhead was the same only much more angrier **(AN: You would as well) **Bulkhead shifted his fist into his wrecking ball and resumed to pummel him.

"NO ONE!" *Punch* "HURTS" *Punch* "MY" *Punch* "FRIEND!"

With one last punch the Insecticons head exploded into mush.

Bulkhead spat oil at him (Cybertronian version of saliva) "That was for Miko..."

Epps ran over to Miko "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... i-im o-okay" Miko stuttered _'Why am I stuttering?'_

Bulkhead turned from the incapacitated Insecticon and was heading towards the battlefield to join his comrades... unknown to him another Insecticon silently landed behind him and once he saw his incapacitated brother he saw red.

The Insecticon transformed into his beetle form and charged at Bulkhead with his sharpened horn aimed at him.

Epps saw this and his eyes widened "Bulkhead! LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late...

Bulkhead screamed in pain as he saw the horn of the Insecticon impale him from behind circuitry and wires were exposed and sparking like crazy and Energon was leaking like a tidal wave.

"N-n-no p-please... not him... BULKHEAD!" Miko screamed, tears were flowing from her eyes

*HACK!* "Miko…" Bulkhead sputtered as he cough Energon violently… before his optics went black.

Offline.

Dead...

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

"No!" Drift roared as he slashed the Vehicons head as it was about to decapitate Ultra-Magnus.

"Thanks Drift" Magnus said.

"No problem sensei, but how do we expect to survive" Drift asked, with uncertainty in his tone

Ultra-Magnus didn't or rather couldn't answer that, ever since the titan appeared things went from bad to worse as they were overpowered simply by the sheer size of the titan as well as it's deadly accurate lazer beam... thing.

They also suffered casualties, 3 dead at least ½ a dozen injured one of those injured is General-Cage who was holding his left eye which was bleeding slowly which meant his eye was damaged and no longer functioning.

Soon the gunshots on their side began to halt "SIR! We're out of ammo!"

"What?! Come on!" Cage shouted, he soon regretted it as a wave of pain flooded over him again.

Drift turned his gaze to Ultra-Magnus "Sensei... no matter what happens next, it has been a true honor to fight alongside you and Optimus"

The team felt the ground shake violently as they gazed up at the Titan and they all thought the exact same thing.

'_We are all fucked/fragged'_

The titan raised its lazer arm and took aim at the disgruntled and injured team of bots and humans as a purple light began emanating inside the barrel, it was about to open fire when it felt something pierce its neck. It places its servo on its neck and felt a small lump shaped object but it was too small to pick up with its large fingers, it was also beeping.

"Uh... Oh" A loud dumb sounding voice emanated from the titan

_**BOOM!**_

The titans head exploded in a shower of metal Energon and other oils before the large titan began to collapse down to the ground towards the team, they barely dodged the hulking corpse and the shower of shrapnel in their wake.

The team soon heard several other explosions across the battlefield and averted their gaze from the giant body and saw something both shocking and confusing, the Vehicons heads were being shot off and the Eradicons in the air was being shot down with heat-seeking missiles. They all turned around and saw a white blue and red vehicle with all sorts of weapons sticking out of it.

Soon the vehicle began to move at a very fast speed while at the same time fired upon more of the Vehicons and the also destroyed the turrets from afar, however the team were still in awe at this display of dominance they failed to notice to Eradicons sneaking up on them.

The car's tires screeched as it power slides near the Eradicons while at the same time began to transform, when that was done the bot unsheathed an Energon-Axe and sliced one Eradicon in two while decapitating the other.

The bot soon shook of the Energon on the axe and turned his gaze to the bots and the humans. "You know... for a bunch of Autobots and humans you've got guts"

"Stinger..." Drift snarled.

"Tsk tsk tsk… wrong Drifty very wrong" Stinger/Smokescreen taunted while wagging his digit about like a scolding parent would.

"Oh?" Ultra-Magnus raised an optic brow "Then who are you?"

"I'm sure Optimus figured it out by now… my true name is Smokescreen"

"So Optimus was telling the truth..." Drift muttered in what sounded like shame.

Stinger/Smokescreen didn't fail to notice the shameful look on Drifts and Ultra-Magnus's face plates "Hey... don't blame yourselves blame Shockwave!"

"But how is it you override Shockwaves programing? From what I understand of what you guys told me he is very thorough" Cage said.

"Well-

* * *

_**-during my time as Stinger, I had no recollection at all about my Autobot self. Whatever or wherever they were... they were very deeply suppressed by an intense encryption program that can match Soundwaves"**_

_Stinger was aiming and shooting at several Autobot dummies at the practice range until an image of Smokescreen as a target appeared ._

"_**But when I laid my optics on my former self's image... something inside me began to feel odd, as if something was hammering a nail deep in my processor. That was when the programing formula began to weaken drastically"**_

_Stinger grasped his head in pain as he entered his quarters, the pain began to grow more and more intense._

"_**Pretty soon I began to see strange ghostly emanations of my old self, as if it was directing me... telling me what to do and where to go"**_

_Stinger woke up and saw both Smokescreen and Primus with grim expressions._

"_**Believe it or not, I woke up and saw both the ghost of myself and the spirit of Primus"**_

"_**Primus?!"**_

"_**Don't interrupt Drift"**_

"_**Oh sorry..."**_

"_**Anyway, the two ghosts kept feeding me my memories back piece by piece like I was being slowly repaired after a serious injury during a battle or something. The memories were both exhilarating... and terrifying at the same time"**_

"_**That's heavy"**_

"_**Indeed human no shut up... after my memories awoken truly I began plotting my plans, I also reverted back to my old colors and changed my voice synthesizer back to normal"**_

-And you all know the rest" Stinger finished.

"Wait... what about Gal... I mean Ratchet" Ultra-Magnus said

This time it was Stinger/Smokescreen who hung his head and averted his gaze away in shame. "I'm afraid he is gone forever"

"What do you mean"

"When Shockwave finished working on me and placed back in that stasis capsule he began working on Galvatron, I managed to hear a few snippets here and there but it turns out that the programing that was used to seal Ratchets memories away is 10x stronger than the one used on me" Stinger/Smokescreen explained.

"Does that mean..." Drift muttered fearing the worst

"I'm afraid Ratchet is and forever will be Galvatron... and he is never coming back to his old self"

An eerie silence filled the atmosphere as this revelation shook the Autobots and the humans but mostly the Autobots, one of their own was turned to the dark side of the Decepticons and is never ever coming back to the light **(AN: Star Wars reference) **

Stinger shook his head and smirked "Now is not the time to dwell on it, after all we still have a tether to destroy!"

The mood of the team immediately brightened up as they cheered in agreement to Stinger/Smokescreen and resumed their mission.

However unknown to them, they are being watched by two bots.

Two very familiar bots.

"I-I can't believe this! Stinger betrayed us! ME! Why?!" Galvatron shouted

'it seems he's overridden my programing' Shockwave thought

"Father! We have to hurry! We cannot let them succeed!"

"Indeed my son... let us hurry"

The two transformed and were in pursuit of their targets.

...

Loud booming steps were heard through the ruins of Tokyo as Grimlock and Snarl trampled their way through in their fabled Dino-modes along with their respected riders. Grimlock recently caught the scent of Megatron and began to pursue it (After a bit of convincing from Optimus and Arcee of course)

Optimus lowered his gaze to meet his ride "Grimlock do you still have a location of Megatrons scent"

"Yes I do Optimus! It is a few miles a head"

"Right in the center of Tokyo" Arcee murmured

"Well then lets pick up the pace!" Cross-hairs shouted.

"Indeed... Grimlock CHARGE!" Optimus shouted with his sword thrusting forward **(AN: That's what she said)**

Grimlock roared as a stream of fire began to burn up the useless Vehicon and Eradicon drones in their way in blue fire which resulted in them being reduced to a molten puddle, Snarl's plates detached from his back and changed into small battle drones.

They opened fired.

The battle still resumes.

* * *

**FINALLY! It is about time**

**For Christ almighty I had writers block so I had trouble with this chapter.**

**And to Kaleia and the other fans of Smokescreen, yes he is back… though Ratchet will not be**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**OPTIMUS: CHARGE!**

**GALVATRON: Why Stinger?! Why?!**

**STINGER/SMOKESCREEN: My name is SMOKESCREEN!**

**GRIMLOCK: Dinobots let us test out our new power**

**SNARL: I never thought we'd be thanking Shockwave**

**SLUG: Say the word**

**SWOOP: Sweet-spark?**

**GRIMLOCK: Dinobots! Combine into Jurassic! **

_**Coming Soon**_

**Two Chapters remain**


	17. 16 Dinobots Combine

_**PREVIOUSLY ON AGE OF EXTINCTION**_

_CAGE: INCOMING!_

_HOUND: ARGH! Scrap! This is bad!_

_MIKO: Bulkhead! Help!_

_[Bulkhead spat oil at him (Cybertronian version of saliva)] _

_BULKHEAD: That was for Miko…_

_[Insecticon impales Bulkhead]_

_MIKO: NOOOOOOO!_

_GALVATRON: I-I can't believe this! Stinger betrayed us! ME! Why?!_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: The Final Battle Part 3 Dinobots Combine**_

Grimlock rushed towards the large blockade of Vehicons and simply plowed through as if it was made from tissue paper while at the same time swallowing an Eradicon whole.

Snarl rams into a Decepticon Titan, impaling him with the spikey plates on his back. One of the Vehicons tried to sneak attack Snarl but was quickly decapitated by one of the battle drones he deployed.

Suddenly a gunship appeared out of know where and began to open fire on Snarl (Whom just barely dodged the barrage) he transformed back to his robot form and climbed up the building next to him and launched himself at the gunship. Snarl landed in front of the pilots which were scared to the Protoform before they unleashed their blasters, which were totally useless.

Snarl raised his right arm and flicked his wrist, out from the top of his gauntlet like arm came to long claw like blades which were about 2ft. long, each blade had the Autobot logo on each one. **(AN: Shredders Gauntlet from TMNT 2012)**

With a swing, his arm came crashing down and tore right through the armor plating of the ship (And the Vehicons) like they were a 'hot knife to a stick of butter' and soon the ship sparked like crazy and imploded. Not that Snarl was harmed of course and he transformed and followed Grimlock.

Arcee meanwhile was providing cover fire for Optimus and Grimlock (Despite her small frame she can really kick aft!) she unsheathed her lazer sphere (The one she got from Magnus) and blasted the Eradicons straight out of the air in a fiery blue haze towards the earth below.

Optimus raised his blade and lunged from Grimlocks back while at the same time hurling his sword towards an unlucky Vehicon impaling him, at the same time he kicked another Vehicon to Grimlock who wrapped his tail around it and raised it to his jaw and munched his head right off, disposing the remains.

"Grimlock! You still have the scent trail?!" Optimus asked/shouted across the sound of shots.

"Yeah! It's close! In fact it's really close!" Grimlock replied back.

**[How far?]** Arcee asked over the comm

"THIS FAR!" A loud booming voice roared.

Optimus suddenly felt himself being rammed by something , he turned his gaze as best as he could and saw him being rammed/pushed by the front end of Megatrons jet mode.

As he was being flown through the air Megatron began ramming him straight through building after building leaving large gaping holes as he did, Optimus soon was propelled downwards but he wasn't going down alone.

As he was being propelled down he grabbed the cannon of Megatrons jet, bringing him down as well.

**CRASH!**

Optimus groaned as he was smashed into the concrete pavement which left a large Optimus sized crater, Megatron was the same except he wouldn't show the pain he was feeling.

"Ugh! Disgusting" Megatron muttered as he flicked a human away who made a Wilhelm scream.

Cross-hairs jumped off of Snarl and skidded across the tarmac before halting "Optimus! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah"

"BUT YOU WON"T!" Megatron roared, he unsheathed his blade and lunged at Cross-hairs.

Cross-hairs jumped back unsheathing his dagger as he began to block the left right swings of Megatrons Dark Star-Sabre, however with each blow he felt his strength slowly fading away and his dagger was now showing signs of cracking.

With a final swing, Megatron broke clean through Cross-hairs dagger.

And decapitated Cross-hairs

"NOOOO!" Optimus yelled, it was bad enough he lost his old friend Ratchet. But now Cross-hairs too (He doesn't know about Bulkhead yet)

"Ha! And you were the 'Green beast of Cybertron'?! pathetic!" Megatron spat.

**(AN: I kept watching the whole Might Guy green beast oh Konoha thing from Naruto and I had to use it for Cross-hairs ^-^)**

"MEGATRON!" Optimus lunged at Megatron and began to pummel him.

Meanwhile Snarl and Grimlock were charging through the remaining forces of Vehicons and Eradicons in their way.

"Man these guys are pathetic compared to the ones during the Cybertron part of the war!" Grimlock snarled.

"No kidding! And the Decepticons were supposed to be the most feared! What a load of Beryllium Baloney!" Snarl quipped

"You mean Cesium Salami" Grimlock corrected.

"No! BERYLLIUM BALONEY!"

"CESIUM SALAMI!"

The Vehicons however were just baffled at the arguing titans.

"Is THIS how the L.S.C.F. act?" Vehicon#1 asked.

"No fragging idea" Vehicon#2 asked.

However they all paled (If that's possible) when the Dinobots arguing ceased and their Dino-Heads gaze were now on their scared processors.

"Aw how cute Grimlock! They're scared!" Snarl mocked.

"Indeed they are! Let's show them something really good" Grimlock added as he and Snarl charged at the Decepticons who embarrassingly all screamed like femmes and ran away.

Grimlock and Snarl transformed and began laughing uncontrollably whilst unconsciously clutching their sides and rolled on the ground.

"HAHAHA! OH MAN THAT WAS TOO GOOD!" Snarl laughed

"THEY GET DUMMER EVERYTIME!" Grimlock also laughed

"So immature..." A feminine voice said.

The two ceased their laughing and turned around behind them and saw Swoop and Slug standing their along with Arcee. Both femmes had an_ 'Are you for real'_ look on their face plates and they both cocked their hips and rested their servos on them.

"Uh i-I uh... hello Swoop haha..." Grimlock laughed nervously "How much did you see?"

Swoop's annoyed look was replaced with a smirk "Everything, I even recorded it!"

"Nice!" Snarl went and looped an arm over her shoulder plates.

Arcee rolled her optics "Alright you lot enough horsing around lets-" Arcee was cut off when a Ground-Bridge portal swirled to life behind them.

Emerging from the portal was the one eyed Unicron spawn Shockwave and the other was former human CYLAS, both at which the bots glared at with so much intent to kill.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Swoop shouted.

"Hello once again Swoop, Snarl, Slug, and you too Grimlock" Shockwave said.

"CYLAS" Arcee said his name with pure venom.

"Well if it isn't the Autobot Commanders mate" CYLAS Smirked.

"I've been waiting for this!" Slug roared as he unsheathed a menacing Energon-Axe... which soon ignited on fire.

"Cool it Slug!" Snarl said while holding him back.

'NO! Why should i?! After all he's is the one who made us freaks! Who killed Sludge! And tortured us for stellar cycles!"

"WE KNOW!" Grimlock shouted, which shut him up. He soon turned back to Shockwave and CYLAS "You know Shockwave... I can't believe I am saying this... but I should really thank you"

"WHAT?!" The whole Dinobot team said together, even Arcee couldn't believe her audios.

And if Shockwave had optic brows, they would be raised "For what?"

"For everything, our new alternate forms, new weapons and of course there is _that" _Grimlock said emphasizing 'that'

Shockwave widened his eye _'No! they couldn't have!'_

"What is he talking about Shockwave? What is _'that'_?" CYLAS asked completely and utterly confused.

"I'll give you a hint... think Bruticus and Devastator... only with us instead of the Combaticons and Constructicons"

All bots within the area (Except for the Dinobots) optics widened after hearing that.

"Y-you can't possibly mean" Arcee stuttered in disbelief.

"Oh yes indeed... I think a demonstration is in order!" Grimlock howled in excitement.

"Are you sure Grim? We never had the chance to use it like this" Swoop said uncertain.

"I am certain Swoop, besides it is time we paid Shockwave back for all the scrap he has done during this war"

Soon they all smirked, which made Shockwave, the bot with no emotions.

Feel fear...

"Sound Off!"

"Swoop!" Swoop called.

"Slug!" Slug called

"Snarl!" Snarl called

"Grimlock! Dinobots! Combine into Jurassic!"

All Dinobots transformed into their respected Dino-Modes and jumped into the air.

Snarl's body began to glow in a thin line at his waist area and soon split into two half's, soon those two half's began to shift around and change into a different thing all together. The two parts stop shifting and formed into larger spikier and far powerful looking legs that looked slightly like Grimlocks T-Rex legs. He then proceeded to attach himself to Grimlocks current legs.

Slug began to follow the same procedure as Snarl did, he split down the middle at his waist and the two half's also began to shift and transform. However instead of legs, Slug changed into two identical arms that matched Grimlocks puny T-Rex arms, however these arms were bulkier and much longer, increasing both strength and reach. They two attach onto Grimlocks (Dino-Mode) arms.

Swoop however changed into something completely different, her Dino-Mode body shifted and transformed into a hollow cylinder shape which proceeded to slide over Grimlocks large tail and also attach to the new legs. A long piece of the cylinder rose up and fused onto Grimlocks (Dino-Mode) back, the current wings of Swoop also began changing. Instead of being the slim wings that matched her frame, they were now larger bulkier and more Dragon like instead of Pterodactyl wings **(AN: Predacon Wings)**

Grimlocks (Dino-Mode) head began to grow larger and became even more menacing than it was before, it's horns were slightly larger and its nose/snout was more refined. Instead of red optics they were now white. **(AN: Alduins head from Skyrim)**

"JURASSIC… ONLINE!" The titan now called Jurassic roared at the top of his vocal-processors and a large thick stream of crimson red fir erupted from his mouth.

"Sweet dear Primus..." Arcee muttered in total disbelief

"You mean to tell me... that you made the Dinobots, the most deadliest team of Autobots out there, Into THAT MONSTROSITY!" CYLAS Screamed at Shockwave

"THE ONLY MONSTROSITY HERE IS YOU AND CYCLOPS HERE!" Jurassic's voice boomed across the city.

"Even his voice is amazing..." Arcee muttered, before mentally slapping herself _'No! Bad Arcee! You are with Optimus'_

In the distance, Megatron and Optimus were frozen on the spot gazing at the large titan that stood in the center of the city"

"Unbelievable!" Megaton roared in disbelief.

"Whats the matter Megs? Feeling dominated" Optimus smirked and mocked **(AN: 0_0 IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!)**

"I Cannot believe my most loyal scientist does something totally stupid! I mean seriously!"

"Your loss our gain!" Optimus raised his sword and slammed the hilt against Megatrons abdomen plates which knocked the air out of him.

Megatron wobbled a bit before regaining his bearings, and boy he was ticked. He picked up his Sabre while unsheathing his wrist sword as well, but what surprised Optimus is that Megatron unsheathed the original Star-Sabre and tossed to Optimus's feet.

"Let us finish this like true warriors! Prime!" Megatron spat.

"One Shall Stand!" Optimus raised his blade and got into his fighting stance.

"And One Shall Fall! YOU! Optimus Prime!"

The two warriors charge at each other.

Meanwhile the Vehicons and Eradicons and even titan combiners were trying to take down Jurassic, but their attacks were brushed off like loose dust in the wind. Jurassic began to flap his large wings and slowly took off into the air before crashing right on top of a large group of Decepticons. Ultimately crushing them.

"HAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO! PLEASE MY CARRIER CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Jurassic taunted.

'It seems that combining boosted their ego through the roof' Arcee though with an 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

CYLAS Was actually shivering as he continues to watch the crazy titan stomp on the Decepticons, while Shockwave simply stood motionless (No surprise there)

"T-t-this is insane! W-we can't win!" CYLAS stuttered

"Are you running away?" Shockwave said in a threatening tone.

"Fuck this! I'm not becoming Dinobot chow" CYLAS turned around and was about to run when he felt an excruciating pain in his chest area.

He looks down and sees a large dagger impaling right through him like butter, as well as some remnants of his Human Body as well. He turned his gaze and met Arcee's cold gaze.

"I don't think so!" Arcee pressed the dagger in further which made CYLAS cry out in pain.

That is until he finally went limp.

And his golden optics were now as black as night as well as his paint job also became as black as a black man **(AN: No Racist intended) **

Arcee ripped the dagger out from CYLAS's now deceased chest and turns to Shockwave "I hope you are ready Shockwave! Cause today you die!"

"You're are most illogical" Shockwave said as he aimed and shot a volley of Energon shots towards Arcee.

Arcee dodged all the shots gracefully like a ballerina in a Disney film, she aimed and threw the dagger right at Shockwave which pierced his optic. He howled in pain while flailing like crazy trying to take the dagger out.

She approached him and kicked him down to the ground, she whistled to Jurassic "Come 'ere Boy! Look what I have!"

"I'M NOT A DOG! BUT THANK YOU FOR THIS ARCEE" Jurassic thanked.

Jurassic marched slowly towards Shockwave, how ironic that he wanted to turn the Dinobots into Dinocons. Instead he created his own downfall, an experiment turning against its master.

Jurassic licks its robotic teeth "MY NEXT MEAL..." Shockwave's scream became muffled as Jurassic's jaws clamped down on his small body effectively crushing him, with each time he chews gears and cogs and fuses become juice and Energon starts to leak out of Jurassic's mouth.

Jurassic opened his mouth wide and shut them stronger and faster as the remains of Shockwaves body were crushed into mashed up scrap metal, when he was done chewing up his body Jurassic burped and Shockwaves head came rolling out on the floor as the remains of whatever optic he has left flickers and dies out.

With a triumphant roar, Jurassic's body begins to hiss and shift until he begins to break apart until Jurassic goes offline and Grimlock and his team stand in his place, hovering over Shockwaves head.

"That was for Sludge... you fragging piece of scrap" Grimlock murmured.

...

"Alright team, set the charges here" Cage points to a generator "Here" Points to a console "And lastly here" Points to the tethers power core.

The team begins to plant several C-4 C-3 and even a new explosive C-5 at the 3 parts of the tether, according to Raf and (The now deceased) Cross-hairs these3 types of explosives combined will have enough power and energy to blow apart the tether, ultimately destroying the invasion.

And saving humanity.

"How are we on weapons?" Stinger-Screen as everyone is calling him now said.

"Our old weapons are empty however these Cybertronian weapons still have some stuff left" Cage said waving his Cyber-Gun for emphasis.

"The charges are set!" Soldier#5 said.

"Alright people we need to get to a safe distance before we detonate" Ultra-Magnus informed.

"You won't leave alive!" A voice called out.

An Energon arrow struck Stinger-Screen in the shoulder plates and exploded, knocking him back several feet. From the shadows emerged Galvatron and two boys who look like male versions of Starscream, however one is a light blue with black plating while the other is pure violet plating.

"Galvatron!" Drift snarled.

"Skywarp! Thundercracker! Take care of these insects... I got the traitor" Galvatron ordered.

The two bots said nothing except nod as they charge at the others with swords drawn.

Galvatron meanwhile glares at Stinger-Screen with pure malice "WHY?!"

"Why what?"

"Why did you betray us?! We are brothers! So why?!"

"You are no brother of mine! Simply an abomination created by Shockwave!"

"They've twisted your processor Stinger"

"My name is SMOKESCREEN!"

Stinger-Screen unsheathes his Energon-Axe which glows a vibrant radiant orange and charges towards his _'brother'_

A single tear rolls down Galvatrons face, he two unsheathes an Energon-Axe however instead of orange it glows a radiant purple.

"GALVATRON!"

"STINGER!"

The two lunge at each other and swung their axes.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**OPTIMUS: MEGATRON! BEGONE!**

**[Optimus impales Megatron]**

**STARSCREAM: NOOO!**

**CAGE: Shit! The Detonator isn't working!**

**STINGER-SCREEN: Well… it looks like this is my destiny.**

**[Warships implode]**

**GALVATRON: We will meet again Prime…**

* * *

_**The End is upon them.**_

_**One shall Stand, One Shall Fall**_

_**Coming Soon**_


	18. 17 Final Chapter: The end of Megatron

Their axes came into contact and sparks flew and vibrated with each swing in the air.

Galvatron ducked and began to swing his axe at Stinger-Screens feet, he jumped slightly to dodge the axe but trapped it underneath his feet while Galvatron began tugging it to get out of the grip.

Stinger-Screen raised his knee up and smashed it into Galvatrons face sending him staggering back, with a growl Galvatron swung violently and gracefully while trying to pierce his plating. Stinger-Screen raised his axe and blocked the attack which made sparks fly again and the vibrating began to intensify.

While in the deadlock, Stinger-Screen slightly shifted the weapons away so he could gaze into Galvatrons face "You're good..."

"So are you _traitor_" Galvatron spat with venom.

"I cannot be a traitor for not being with one's true loyalty"

"They've filled your processor with lies!"

"No! it is them who filled us with lies!"

With a final push, Stinger-Screen manage to scrape Galvatrons chest plates. Particularly his Decepticon logo.

Stinger-Screen raised his palm up in an 'Come at me' gesture which only infuriated Galvatron more.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

It's time to end this.

* * *

_**Final Chapter: The end of Megatron**_

Optimus staggered back as Megatron delivered a swift punch to his face plates, he raised his blade as Megatron began delivering blow after and blow as Dark-Energon pulsed off of the DSS (Dark Star-Sabre) which was equally matched by the blows of Optimus's Star-Sabre.

With a large swipe a large wave of pure Energon erupted from the blade hurdling towards the Decepticon warmonger at a frightening speed, with a swipe of his own Megatron unleashed a wave of pure Dark-Energon crashing into the other oncoming wave.

When the energies collided an explosion occurred which sent both bots staggering back slightly from the shock wave.

When Megatron recovered his optics widened as he saw Snarl charge at him with his wrist gauntlet blades unsheathed, and Swoop charging at him with a large spikey mace which glowed a radiant azure blue.

Megatron ducked the oncoming swipes of Snarls claws which precision and surprisingly grace while at the same time began swing his own blade against Swoops Energon-Mace.

With a swift kick to the waist Swoop was sent flying back, she would've been smashed through the building with a few injuries if Grimlock hadn't caught her.

Slug meanwhile was fending off any incoming forces that dared to try 'key word try' to assist Megatron in any way possible, whether it be from the air or the ground they would meet their end at the hands of the cocky Dinobot.

Optimus raised his two fingers and pressed his comm "General Cage, this is Optimus, how fairs the mission?"

Before he heard a reply he could make out the sounds of gunfire and clashing blades on the other side of his comm.

**[Things are all set Prime! However Galvatron and two lackeys of his are preventing us from detonating!] **Cage informed.

"You need to hurry human! We are running out of time!" Grimlock howled as he rammed into Megatron sending him flying.

**[I'm working as fast as possible but it will take a bit more time! You'll have to just wait a little longer... Cage out]**

Megatron saw the distraught look on his rivals face plates and smirked. "Well it seems that things aren't so going to your plans eh Optimus?"

"Even if things are bad... we will never fail"

"HAHAHAHA! That is so rich! Always defiant, even in the end"

"It isn't over yet" Optimus retracted his shield and deployed his cannon.

"No matter what you do I will always-AGH!" Megatron was cut off when Optimus pulled the trigger.

And struck him in his left optic.

Megatron wailed in pain as Energon began to seep passed his servo like a wave.

Everyone, from Dinobot to Arcee hell even the Decepticon army was caught off guard by Megatrons scream and even more surprised at his optics injury.

Megatron glared at Optimus with so much killing intent he could kill if it was possible with using your eyes "You are DEAD!"

"No... you are dead" Optimus raised his gun again, this time though he was aiming directly at his spark-chamber.

Before he could however, he was tackled by an unknown force. After recovering from the whiplash he gazed at his tackler and saw a large strange looking satellite hovering at the spot he was just standing, the satellite soon transformed into a large unknown enemy. One he has never seen before.

Megatron lowered his servo which exposed his ruined sparking optics and gazed at Alpha-Damocles "AD good you're here"

"Awaiting command Lord Megatron" Alpha spoke in a loud booming voice.

Megatron smirked "Kill him"

Alpha transformed and charged up his particle beam cannon.

To Optimus everything seemed to slow down as the beam came hurtling towards him, and with a searing amount of heat as well. Optimus side stepped to his right just in time as the beam went passed him at a frightening speed.

Alpha began to change things up a little and began to fire beams in a burst fire style but only began to get annoyed as Optimus began to dodge them all, He soon transformed back to his robot form and unsheathed a large Cybertronian two handed Battle-Axe with purple cyber patterns on the sharp bit of the axe blade.

He was just about to charge at Optimus when the large Dinobot-King stood in his path.

"You want the boss bot you'll have to get through me!" Grimlock stated firmly.

"Bring it scrap for brains!" AD Taunted.

"That's real rich coming from you" Grimlock raised his left arm and his shield began to deploy over his arm, at the same time he pulled out a large sword hilt from a subspace compartment on his back plates.

With a push of a button a long thick orange blade sprouted to life from the hilt, with the Dinobot emblem blazing the sides of the sword.

As the two titans charged, the fight between leaders continue. Megatron leapt up and slugged Optimus straight into the face plates and took a slash to his abdomen plates. Before Optimus knew it, his wrist blade was snapped in two and Megatron kicked him, sending him flying. He then grabbed him by the pedes and threw him like a ragdoll, Optimus was injured. His strength starting to flay, but he was still kicking.

Optimus glared at Megatron with pure venom and folded his destroyed arm blade back and picked up the Star-Saber and unfolded his cannon, he began firing pot shots at the Decepticon Warmonger. However that didn't last as Megatron transformed and rammed into Optimus's.

Optimus fell flat on his rear as Megatron hulked over him. His DSS raised high in the air, ready for the kill. Until he staggered slightly as Energon bolts bounced off his frame leaving tiny dings.

The now furious warmonger turned and gazed at the cobalt femme who now had a slightly worried look.

"Big mistake"

In what seemed like an instant Megatron was behind Arcee and grabbed her firmly by her shoulders and slightly lifted her off the ground, leaving her feet helplessly dangling in the air. And she couldn't move her arms thanks to Megatrons iron grip.

Soon Megatron began to spin around 360 degrees, picking up speed with each spin he made while Arcee was getting dizzy and slightly faint. Megatron then let his grip on Arcee's body go which sent her flying into a nearby wall.

Arcee moaned in pain and discomfort as she hit the asphalt below her, she gazed up weakly and saw the warmonger hulking above her like a predator about to pounce. With a sick grin on his plates.

"You know, I never did pay you back after bringing Optimus back from Orion-Pax" Arcee whimpered as Megatron slowly wrapped his oily claws around her slender neck plates, and lifted her off the ground and holding her against the wall, not letting her go down.

"N-no... please" Arcee croaked, struggling to form words as Megatron tightened his grip.

Megatron smirked "Yes! Beg for your miserable life! I am sure when this is over Starscream can make you into our personal slave"

Her optics became saucers "N-no! Anything but that!"

"MEGATRON!"

Suddenly Megatron felt a pair of servos grip his spikey shoulders and launch him off of Arcee, the one thing that you should never ever do is mess with the spark mate of Optimus-Prime.

No matter what.

Optimus clenched his servos tightly and raised it up, then brought down onto Megatrons face plates.

**THWACK! **

**THWACK!**

**THWACK!**

**THWACK!**

**THWACK!**

**THWACK!**

**THWACK!**

**THWACK!**

**THWACK!**

Each blow that Optimus delivered dealt massive dings into Megatrons face as well as creating a few superficial wounds and a few drops of Energon started to splatter against Optimus.

**THWACK!**

**THWACK!**

**THWACK!**

The Dinobots were the ones that were unfazed by the act Optimus was passing down to Megatron but the Decepticons and Arcee were frozen in place, they have never once seen the stoic peace loving Autobot Leader ever raise his fists like this.

And they have never seen those fists do... this!

Megatron gurgled and spat Energon from his mouth "Get. The. Frag. OFF!" he kicked Optimus off of him, slashing at his abdomen.

Optimus (Completely unfazed by the cut) Rammed Megatron into the wall holding Megatron against his throat plates with his forearm plates while dealing swift strikes to his abdomen, Arcee tried to pry him off thinking that was enough, but was pushed away.

"I will fragging KILL YOU!" Optimus roared **(AN: O_O!)**

Megatron head smashed Optimus sending him flying down, he soon began to deliver blow after blow like Optimus did before.

Soon Optimus regained his bearings and knocked him off.

He spat Energon out from his mouth "Piece of tin...!"

"Optimus! Stop he's had enough!" Arcee begged.

"No Cee... time to put this power craving scrapheap out of his misery!"

"I will fragging kill you...!" Megatron howled.

Megatron rammed into Optimus, his claws began to dig into his right optics which resulted in a roar of pain.

"Arrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!"

"How does that fragging feel?!"

Grimlock couldn't stand still anymore, he ran up and ripped Megatron off of his boss allowing him to recover, Optimus grabbed a chunk of metal and slammed it into Megatrons thigh plates, Energon and sparks flying from the wound as Megatron screamed in pain.

Optimus soon pounced on top with another chunk of metal aimed for his spark-chamber, Megatron was pushing against Optimus's own strength. The chunk slowly but surely heading towards Megatrons chamber.

"Just... fragging... DIE!" Optimus was about to thrust the dagger into Megatron when he felt a hot beam strike him in the back plates which emanated from Alpha-Damocles.

"NO ONE HURTS THE MAS-" Damocles was cut off as a chunk of metal went straight through his head, right between the optics.

Optimus somehow skillfully threw the piece he had at AD with no effort at all.

Optimus was about to attack Megatron again but he soon heard some shots being fired, but they were not the shots of the Vehicons or the Dinobots or Arcee. These shots seemed… smaller?

He turned his gaze to where Megatron was standing and his optics became the size of baseballs (Cybertronian sized of course) as he saw Cade Jack and Lennox shooting at the warmonger at his sensitive spots **(AN: That's what she said) **and joints.

He was about to stop them when he heard his comm buzz to life.

**[Optimus this is Ultra-Magnus! The charges are set and the Decepticons blocking our way are dead!]**

"Destroy the tether NOW! We are out of time!"

...

"Copy that" Ultra-Magnus replied.

Drift turned towards Cage and Stinger-Screen "DETONATE!"

Cage grabbed a small handheld remote with a flashing green button and pressed it down thoroughly.

Nothing

Nadda

Zip

A whole lot of nothing.

"No no no no no! Shit! The detonator is busted!" Cage shouted.

"What?!" was the respected answer from everyone

"How?" Ultra-Magnus asked.

"I think that last explosion from Galvatrons gun must of damage the systems remote, I can't detonate unless I do it remotely... or get closer, only-

"Only what?" Drift cut in.

"That would mean one of us is never coming back..." Cage muttered sadly.

Now things are really bad now.

On one hand they trigger the explosives remotely and save Humanity, the Decepticons will be extinguished and the invasion will be destroyed... however doing so, will lead to the death of the one who triggers it.

On the other hand they don't trigger the explosives remotely and Humanity will become extinct, the Decepticons will reign supreme and the Autobots will be destroyed and the universe will fall to their twisted rule.

No Sacrifice. No Victory **(AN: Get that reference)**

Stinger-Screen gazed at his teammates, then to the tether.

"You know... I always knew my destiny would lie in the end of this war" He muttered.

"What?" Cage asked.

"I just never thought I would do this" Stinger grabbed the small remote from Cage and ran through the doors, shutting them, locking them as well to prevent anyone from coming through.

"Wait! Smokescreen! What are you doing?!" Cage shouted.

Stinger-Screen smiles sadly "My destiny"

With that, he gave one last salute and turned to the explosives, as he got closer to the tether he felt himself get slightly pushed back from the raw energy produced but he manages to keep it all together.

However he isn't alone.

Ultra-Magnus looks frantically everywhere "Where the pit Is Drift?!"

Stinger was now standing in front of the explosive set up in the core, he thought he would die alone and forgotten like scrap. He never thought in his wildest dreams would he become a trooper under Optimus... and now save an entire planet that would've suffered the same fate as Cybertron.

Stinger-Screen raised the remote up towards the core of the tether as the green button now began to glow a vibrant purple, he was about to push the button when he felt a servo on his shoulder plates. He turned around and saw Drift with the same expression.

"Till all are one brother..." Drift recited.

"Till all are one" Stinger-Screen repeated.

There is no going back now...

They both pushed the button.

...

...

...

...

_**BOOM!**_

The tether erupted in a shower of blue green and red fire from the C-explosives, engulfing the tower and the base of operations in one, the team could only watch as the towering tower was brought down to its knees (If it had any)

And as two of their own... gave up their lives.

"DRIFT! STINGER!" Ultra-Magnus cried.

...

The warships that were orbiting New York suddenly began glowing a dim vibrant purple and also at the same time began to spark.

Wheeljack spotted this and his optics widened "Everyone MOVE!"

The warships gunships and any other ship in the immediate vicinity suddenly imploded with an incredible force, the rubble began to fall to the city below as its soldiers and citizens began to cheer.

...

Over in Moscow the same thing was happening there.

Warships and gunships were imploding left and right showering rubble below.

The soldiers cheered in this revelation.

Their fallen comrades were not fallen in vain, the enemy that had held an iron grip on their planet had been lifted. Earth and its citizens were free once again.

Miko shed a tear in joy "Bulkhead, we did it!"

Epps snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist which made her yelp in surprise but was quickly muffled by him planting a full kiss on her lips. Soldiers cheered and wolf whistled at the captain at the bold move he just pulled.

When they broke the kiss Miko was blushing up a storm, but smiling "Was that your attempt at making me your girlfriend?"

Epps smirked "You bet your pretty ass about it"

Miko blushed even more at that little comment "But wait, aren't you like 30?"

"Actually I'm 20, 20 ½ , you?"

"18, 19 next week" Miko asked before her lips were captured again by Epps.

...

"NO! My plans are ruined!" Megatron howled before glaring at the humans near him "You will all pay dearly for this!"

Before he could even blink he heard the sound of grinding metal.

Wide eyed and in disbelief, Megatron gazed down and saw his own DSS. Impaled through his spark-chamber, he felt the Dark-Energon shard inside him shatter to pieces and his own energy and life force slowly began leaving him.

Megatrons optics flickered back and forth.

Before finally going black.

Dead.

The Decepticon warmonger Megatron was no more.

Optimus had a solemn look "You left me no choice brother..."

Soon the Ground-Bridge swirled into life as Cage and the rest of his team exited the portal, Optimus was about to congratulate them for succeeding but he saw the sad expressions of their faces.

"What happened?" Optimus asked, already fearing the worst.

"Drift... Stinger..." Cage murmured

Optimus's optics widened "No..."

"They gave up their sparks to save us all" Ultra-Magnus.

"What happened down here?" Cage asked

"We lost Bulkhead and Cross-hairs... Hound died to take out an Insecticon hive..."

Ultra-Magnus now had tears running down his face plates, his team is dead. The team he had survived eons of war in, shared the fun times and the bad times and even the absolute weird times together like a family.

Now they're gone.

Several more Ground-Bridges swirled into life at Tokyo central with Bumblebee and Wheeljack stepping out with Raf and their team along with Epps and his team, Jack was baffled when he saw Miko and Epps linking hands but when seeing them kiss he got his answer… and passing out.

As they were about to head off back to base, they all began to hear... clapping?

They all turned around and saw a large group of humans, and the ones that the cons were about to execute clapping, cheering. The bots and humans all heard them shout things like "OUR HEROES" or "THANK YOU" or even "WE LOVE YOU" it was clear that humanity was thanking them, and even accepting them as their own.

Optimus smiled.

"**With Megatron gone, the Decepticons are no more. And those who remain are in disarray"**

Jack and Tessa ran at each other in a long loving hug, then began having a nice heated make out session, Lennox was holding Cade back trying not to kill Jack.

"**But fate has yielded in its reward... a new world to call home"**

A Ground-Bridge opens up at their location

"**We live among its people now both hiding in plain sight, and in the open. Without them fearing us.**

**Watching over them as well.**

**Waiting**

**Protecting**

**I have witnessed their capacity for courage and honor.  
**

**And though we are worlds apart... like us, there is more to them than meets the eye.**

**I am Optimus-Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots that are taking refuge amongst the stars.**

**We are here**

**We are waiting"**

However in the distance, 3 bots were watching them.

Galvatron Soundwave and a teary optic Starscream.

"We will meet again Prime..."

**A Deathly-Z production**

**Based off of Michael Bays Transformers Age of Extinction**

**Hasbro's and the hubs TF Prime**

**Good Guys: **

**Optimus-Prime, Arcee**

**Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack**

**Jack, Miko, Rafael, Lennox, Epps**

**Cade, Tessa**

**Ultra-Magnus, Drift, Cross-hairs, Hound**

**General Cage, Soldiers**

**Grimlock, Slug, Snarl, Swoop=Jurassic Sludge(Flashback)**

**Bad Guys:**

**Megatron, Starscream**

**Soundwave, Shockwave, Knockout**

**CYLAS, Vehicons, Eradicons**

**Galvatron, Stinger, Alpha-Damocles**

**MECH**

**Thundercracker, Skywarp**

**Sharpshot (Flashback)**

**Titan Class Vehicons**

**Tank Class**

**Titan V2s**

_**In memory of the bots who have fallen**_

**Drift, Cross-hairs, Hound, Bulkhead, Stinger**

**Transformers Prime:  
Age of Extinction**

* * *

_**(Teaser Trailer)**_

Sounds of Drilling were being heard deep within an old ice mine outside the north pole.

"Alright no more breaks, we need to keep going guys" Worker said

The nameless worker soon heard a pair of footsteps coming from behind, being echoed in the cave, he turned around and saw a women in her early 30s wearing a white short sleeved V-neck shirt with a long trench white fur coat, wearing a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her thighs and with a pair of high heeled boots.

Her hair was platinum blonde tied up in a ponytail reaching the bottom of her neck.

"Damn it Carly you can't be here!"

"Show me" Carly said in a monotone type voice.

"Listen I have orders not to let anyone else in!"

"We are Geologists first of all, if these things have any historical value at all we are shutting down, im shutting us down" Carly testified

One of the workers grabbed a 12. Gauge Shotgun from the back and pumped it, aiming it at her.

Carly scoffed "Oh he's going to shoot me? Shoot me then!"

"Don't kill her idiot!" Worker snarled before running up to Carly "This is crazy"

Frozen within the ice were 4, 70-80ft tall Cybernetic Dragons, all looking like they were trying to escape. They all had different colors but what caught their eyes were the emblems that were on their chest plates.

It looked like a dragons head.

Then suddenly their optics glew a vibrant orange.

The ice begins cracking.

_**Transformers Prime:  
Revenge of the King**_

_**Coming soon**_

* * *

**Well guys that is the end of the TFP AOE series**

**Now I want to inform you all, thank you so much for the support and love it was really great to have you all like my production work.**

**Now the sequel won't be coming for a while now, mainly because I am planning a Naruto fanfic soon.**

**I will call it "Naruto: Tekkegan Chronicles" it is basically during a beating Naruto unlocks a powerful ocular power that rivals the other 3 great powers.**

**I will try and post images of what it will look like as well as a summary too.**

**Again thank you all, remember to tell others about this please.**

_**Next time**_

The Past comes Calling.


End file.
